You Belong With Me
by FreedomWriter97
Summary: Percy and Andi have been friends since birth. But when Percy finally admits to himself that he loves his best friend, his brother, Triton, and Luke get in the way from making her his. Now going to be a 3 story series! BEWARE THE TWIST AND TURNS AHEAD!
1. 3 years ago

**Andi's POV**

You think being a child of a god would fun. Well, if you do, you're a bleeping idiot. If you want to get chased by monsters 24/7 be my guest. And don't come crying to me if your teacher didn't believe you when you told her that a hellhound ate your homework. My names Andi Turner. Full name, Andromeda Charlotte Turner. I was fourteen when I found out that I was a demigod. For those of you the back saying "What the heck? What's a demigod?" I am surprised that you are fourteen or older because I just freaking told you what a demigod is. It all started like any other day. Keyword: Started.  
>I was walking home from school alone. Usually, I would be walking home with my best, and only friend, Percy Jackson. But, some teachers just don't understand the fact that some kids can create little, tiny explosions. Mrs. Hall yelled at me during detention that I need a little more discipline from my parents. There's only one word in the world that can describe these people: Assholes. You'll later find out why.<br>When I finally got to my apartment building, guess who was waiting for me outside? If you guessed Percy, you win nothing but the gift of knowledge my friend. "Have a nice walk?" Percy asked with a smirk on his face. "Shut it. They there?" He knew I was talking about my parents. He nods. "I don't think you should go up there though, they've been drinking." "When don't they?" My mom and Ron, My step dad, drink every night. I'm not kidding, when I say every night I mean every night. "I'll see you later, okay Perce?" I asked. "Yeah. See ya Andi" then he left. I started walking up to my apartment.  
>I live in the apartment right next to Percy's. So there's no way to avoid him. Before I even walked in I heard… wait, I heard nothing. I walked inside and saw that my parents were kissing! Gross. People over 40 should not be making out.<br>"What are you doing home?" Ron yelled at me. "I have nowhere else to go." I said quietly so they couldn't hear me, but they did. "Now Avery, why don't you come over here?" My mom said in her most motherly voice. I can't believe I have to call this woman my mother; it's an insult to all mothers everywhere. "It's Andi. And I can't, I have to do homework." I never thought those words would ever come out in my life, the homework part.  
>"Don't reject an order!" Mother yelled at me. Before I knew it I was pinned down on the floor, face-first. And I knew what that meant. The worst punishment they've ever gave me. I heard Ron get the cable wire, very sharp stuff. I felt my shirt being rolled up and I remember crying, screaming for my parents to stop. Then, before the pain came, I heard a man's voice that I never heard before, inside my head. It said I'm sorry. Then I felt the huge sensation of pain hit my back. It happened over and over for at least 100 times, I counted.<br>After my so called parents let me go to my room, I got my p.j.'s on, got my i-pod, and went out the window onto the fire escape. I started listening to Tik Tok by Ke$ha when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took out my earphones and realized it was Percy.  
>"May I sit with you madam?" he asked in a suckish English accent that got a chuckle out of me. "What happened?" "What do you mean?" I tried to sound innocent but the pain all over my back hurt like hell. "I mean you look like shit." "Thank you for that wonderful compliment." I said, trying not to laugh, because it hurt to laugh.<br>"What did they do to you this time Andi? You know you can tell me anything." Percy was starting to sound like a good mother, a mother who loves her child, the mother I never got. I sighed and decided to show him. So I turned around so my back was facing Percy. I guess all the blood went right through my shirt because I felt wetness on my back. I felt him rolling up my shirt to see what they did to me. When my shirt was rolled up to the middle of my back, I didn't get a response from Percy. He finally rolled my shirt back down while I turned to face him.  
>Soon, I felt tears coming to my eyes, but before they could fall, Percy pulled me into a hug. That's when I started to cry like a baby who just dropped their binki. I felt Percy's hands rubbing my back very carefully so he wouldn't hurt me.<br>The next thing I knew was I heard my self say "I should go, it's pretty late." He nodded then left to his room while I left to mine. It was hard to sleep because the pain hurt so freaking bad!  
>The next day I was walking down the hall to math class. Before I got there, I was stopped by Mrs. Hack, I mean Mrs. Hall. "Hello dearie, where are you off to?" she asked. "Math class." I was getting kind of creeped out because she is my math and science teacher. "Oh no dearie, I'm afraid I have to kill you now." she growled. Yeah, growled.<br>WTF_? "I'll be what?" now I think I just shit myself. But before she could answer me, she started changing. Her wrinkly skin got even wrinklier, if possible. Then, just in a few seconds, she was a bat like creature. What were they called? Oh, yeah. Furies. __  
><em>_Before I had time to scream, Percy ran in the hall with what? A __PEN_! I'm about to get killed here and you just bring a freaking pen? Soon, another guy comes from the hall with, please say gun, please say gun. No, it was a freaking instrument. Reed pipes. And he had a goat's bottom, literally. "Andi, run!" Percy screamed. Well gee, wish I've thought of that.  
>"Percy!" I screamed back waving my arms toward the door. Then he did the most stupid thing with a… sword! WTF! He started fighting it. But the bat thing knocked the sword right out of Percy's hands. Well, he's in deep shit. So what did I do? Run? No, I did the most stupid thing in my life. I grabbed the sword and started fighting the bat thing. "Die honey die!" it screamed. "How about no!" I yelled back. And with that said I stabbed the, now retired teacher, in the stomach. Then it turned to dust.<br>After the ten minutes Grover the satyr told me everything. And the weird thing was, I believed it all. "So, the Fury was Mrs. Dodds at Yancy?" Percy nodded. "Andi, you need to call the Furies the Kindly Ones because it can get their attention" Grover said. "Yeah. The Kindly Ones my ass." I said and we all started laughing.  
>Then, the boys stopped and started to stare above my head. "What?" I looked up to, and there was a, what looked like a hammer, glowing red above my head. "All hail Andi Turner, daughter of the fire god, Hephaestus!" Grover and Percy said at the same time. Then I realized something about that day. I didn't get detention or arrested for killing my teacher! WHOO! And that, ladies and gents, is how I found out that I was a demigod, and got to Camp Half-Blood by Grover, the worst driver on the planet. He admits it too!<p> 


	2. We prank the Aphrodite cabin!

Chapter 1

That day happened three years ago. Now I know what most of you are thinking, "What the hell happened in the three years?" First of all, shut the hell up! Second, a lot has happened. **We** had the big war against Kronos, Annabeth... or Annabreath got a mortal boyfriend, I feel really bad for the guy, and I watched all four of my brothers get killed in the war. Yeah, sucky life I have so far. Now I'm 17, got my own apartment, same building of course, and my parents got arrested. Whoo!

Anyway, I've been at camp for about 2 weeks now, still being tortured by the **Aphrodite** **cabin**, they have more blonde bimbos in there. Now I can really have a fun time pranking them with the Hermes **cabin**. Ever since my brothers died, the Hermes **cabin** has been like my family. I was walking down the hill, being bored shitless. I was really bored. There really was nothing to do, but the scary thing was, when you have a big war in years or days ahead of you, you feel excited. But when there's not even a quest happening, you bored out of your mind. I was still walking when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Guess who?"

"What the hell Connor?" I said. "Travis and I were wondering if you'd help make a plan to **prank** the **Aphrodite** **cabin**. Please!" he started begging. "Alright, okay. How about **we** head to my **cabin**, and bring the charts." I said while Connor nodded. You see, **we**, the Stoll brothers and I, **we** keep a chart of pranks that **we** do so **we** won't redo pranks, because it's not fun if you already did them. By the time **we** finished setting up in my **cabin**, **we** were ready to make a plan.

"Okay, any ideas?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Okay then, what about taking away their mirrors?" "Already did that. What about replacing their shampoo with mud?" Travis asked. "Did it." replied Connor. "What about get a box, wrap it, and the card says something like Your the most hottest, most sexiest girl at camp, signed by the camp's heartthrob?" I suggested. Connor and Travis looked at one another. "Oh yeah" they both said.

"Who's the camp's heartthrob?" a voice said, but I knew who it was.

"Percy, do you ever knock?" I asked. Then, I got an idea, apparently Connor and Travis got the same idea to. **We** all looked at Percy, and he knew what that look meant. "Oh no, I'm not going to do crap for you guys."

"All you do is sign a stinking card. It's not gonna kill you" Connor said. "What do I have to do?" Percy said. So **we** told him about the plan and he agreed. After that, **we** got ready to make this plan possible. I started wrapping a random box, while Percy was signing a card saying something that will make the **Aphrodite** **cabin** fight with each other. I reread the card which said "Your the most hottest, sexiest, beautiful girl in the whole camp. Love Percy". It was pretty funny knowing how they'd react. Soon, it was show time. I was going to deliver the present. The **cabin** was empty, so I just put it on a bed and ran out the door.

About an hour later, me, Percy, and the Stoll brothers were lying on the ground by the **Aphrodite** **cabin**, waiting for our plan to happen. Then **we** heard "Oh my gods, look what Percy Jackson sent for me!" then "No, he sent it to me!". Soon, there were a bunch of "I'm so prettier than you" and some "No, he loves me more!" Then, that's when **we** saw a stiletto heel fly out the window. Percy and I were laughing so hard, I thought **we** were going to through up.

"Best **prank** ever Andi!" Percy said, finishing his last laugh, "I know!" I giggled. But, that's when our plan backfired. The whole **Aphrodite** **cabin** ran out all at once, yelling and screaming, pulling each other's hair. Then, they went to the Poseidon **cabin**. "Oh shit." I heard Percy say. That's when **we** both ran to his **cabin**. Good thing there was a back window, because all Percy did was climb on a rock and disappeared through the window, and then I followed. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Half horse half man say what?

**Andi's POV**

When I came in the window, I heard the screaming girls knocking on the door. Then I got the best idea I could possibly think of. I wrote some random words on a blank piece of paper. "Percy, if they ask you to show them your handwriting, just pretend that you wrote this." I showed him the paper and he just nodded. Then, the door burst open, showing the whole Aphrodite cabin.

"Percy, all we want to know is who you sent the present to." A blonde asked. I think her name is Olivia.

"Actually girls, I sent the present as a prank." I butted in. "I just wanted to see how you'd react.

"Then show us your handwriting Percy." I'm still guessing is Olivia.

"Fine." Was his reply. I gave Percy the pen and paper and he pretend that he was writing. It was pretty funny to be honest with you. I mean seriously, just imagine 20 or 25 girls in love with the same guy, just waiting for his hand writing on a piece of paper. Percy finally finished, gave them the paper. They actually believed that it was his real writing. After they left, I just sat on his bed while Percy closed the door. My eyes were wide, and so were his.

"How'd you know what to do? I mean, not even Annabeth could make a plan like that." He said to me.

"To be honest, I really don't know. It just like, popped into my head." I said back. To you, and only you, just at that moment in my life have I ever felt smarter than a child of Athena.

The next day I was walking to the mess hall with Tori, my only friend that's a girl, from the Athena cabin. I don't know how she can stand Annabreath, but I sure can't. I was thinking this when Travis ran up next to me. "So what happened with the Aphrodite cabin?"

"Oh, well, they asked for Percy's handwriting, but instead of his, he gave them mine. It was really funny, you had to be there." I said, giggling. We finally got to the mess hall. I sat down at the empty Hephaestus table. There were a few tables that only have one person. Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hades. But the scariest thing is that only reason that my table and Nico's table are empty is that our siblings sacrificed their lives for different people.

After breakfast was over, the horn blew, letting us know that Chiron has an announcement.

"Young heroes, I have a very important announcement!" See, told you. "We have never done this at camp before, so you'd have to behave yourselves. You immortal brothers or sisters will be staying with us for three weeks, to see what you have learned in your time at camp!" My mouth dropped to the deepest pit of Tartarus. You have to be shitting me. I don't even know who my immortal brother/sister is. If you wondering what that even is, they're mostly like Eros, or Cupid, the son of Aphrodite. Or Phobos, the son of Ares.

My table was near the Hermes' table, so I was able to hear the Stoll brothers say something like "Shit, we're all screwed." Shit was right. I only knew a couple of siblings my friends would get. Like Percy, he has Triton. Though Percy did tell me he was a jerk from his experience at Poseidon's palace. And Clarisse's are Phobos, and Deimos. I heard they were assholes. Long story. So, who's mine?

"Chiron?" I asked as I walked up to him after everybody left.

"Yes?"

"I just don't know who my brother or sister is. Do you know?"

"I was just about to talk to you about that Andi. I-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. We were outside by this point, and he was staring at something above my head. Soon, everyone was around us. I finally looked up and saw that there was a sort of like hologram, pink glowing dove above my head. The symbol of Aphrodite. Holy shit. Again, my jaw dropped to the deepest pit of Tartarus. I was speechless. "Andi, meet me at the Big House." Chiron said, then he walked away.

Percy came up next to me. "What was that? Hello, Andi?" He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh. What the hell just happened? I was already claimed. By Hephaestus. There's no way in hell that I'm the daughter of Aphrodite." I said.

"That's what I thought."

"Can you come to the Big House with me? I really don't want to go." I begged. It was true. I didn't want to alone. What if I was the child of Aphrodite? Wouldn't that make me a goddess or something?

"Sure, lets go." Percy said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded, and soon, we both made our way to the Big House.


	4. I'm adopted by the love goddess, oh joy!

**Andi's POV**

On our way to the Big House, I just couldn't help asking. "So, do you think I might be a daughter of Aphrodite?" Percy just stared at the ground for a moment. He knew I couldn't stand those bimbos.

"To be honest, I don't. You're not even close to being the child of Aphrodite. You work in the forges, not caring if you get dirty or not, you like to help me in the Pegasus stables, which they would never do. And, a real daughter of Aphrodite wouldn't be able to prank their own cabin, would they" Percy said smiling at me. When he smiled, I just felt safe. I don't know why, but maybe because it's the only smile I can recognize.

We made it to the porch of the Big House, and we walked in. Chiron was playing cards with Mr. D. "You wanted to speak with me Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes. I Iris-Messaged Mount Olympus, and Aphrodite says she did claim you, but not as her birth child" he said.

"So, what does that mean? Aphrodite like adopted Andi?" Percy asked.

"In a way, yes. Apparently, Andi, your father felt sorry for you living with your, what was the word? Oh, err, confused mother."

"Yeah, confused alright" Percy muttered. I just stared at Percy, and he shrugged.

"Go on Chiron" I said.

"Well, Aphrodite said that you lost so much that she thought, if it was alright with you, that she'd be your mother. But you wouldn't be a goddess." He added. I didn't know what to say. I mean, sure. Aphrodite wasn't that bad, just her dumb daughters. So, my choice was yes or no.

"I would really like that, so, my answer is yes." I told him. And the weirdest thing, is that Chiron or Percy didn't look surprised.

"Another thing Andi. You know Eros, right?" I nodded. "Well, seems that he is not only the Aphrodite cabin's brother, but also your. Eros is Hephaestus's and Aphrodite's son." That… I did not see coming. "I think it's time for you children to go to your next class." Chiron said, pushing me and Percy to the door.

"That was a lot to take in after breakfast." Percy said.

"Yeah. I got a new parent and a brother." To tell you the truth, I didn't want another brother. Or sister. I just lost all my brothers less than a year ago, and now I have another one?

"Andi, you okay with this? I mean, I know what you're thinking. About your brothers." Percy said. It was free-time, so we were allowed to do whatever we wanted.

"Yeah, just a little confused." I said. What was I supposed to say?

"Andi! Andi!" I heard my name being called. It was Tori.

"Talk to you later Andi." Percy said and left.

"Andi. What happened back at the mess hall?" asked Tori.

"I was adopted by Aphrodite."

"What?" So I told her everything, including the brother part. "What are you going to do? I mean, what if Eros knows that there are, or were four sons of his own father?" she asked.

"I really don't know. I'm not even sure I'll get along with this guy. His mother is the goddess of love and beauty, while my dad is the god of fire, metal work, and others things the Aphrodite cabin thinks is gross." I told her.

"Well, Eros's is the son of your dad too, so maybe he'll like the same things as you do." Tori suggested. She told me she had to do something with her brother Malcolm. So there I was, bored and confused as shit. I decided to go to the lake to talk to Percy. Hey, I was bored. I would be going to Grover to tell new jokes to, but he has other things to do. I finally reached the lake. Percy must be underwater because I didn't see him anywhere.

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't help thinking of what Andi asked me earlier. Do you think I might be a daughter of Aphrodite? I had to think, I mean, Andi was beautiful. But if she was a daughter of Aphrodite, I wouldn't get a chance to tell her how I actually feel about her. Yeah, you guessed it. I have a crush on Andi. And I, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, can't tell a girl how I truly feel. I know what most of you are thinking, "That is really sad my friend." Yeah it is, but raise you hand if you asked a girl or guy out and you were never nervous. Yeah, I thought so.

I was thinking this when I saw a figure on the dock. I swam up to the surface to find it was Andi. "And he's alive." Andi said.

"Well it's kind of hard for the son of the sea god to die in water." I said laughing.

"How long were you down there?" she asked me.

"What time is it?"

"11:28" "Around an hour.

"World record for the son of Poseidon!" I yelled.

"Slow down Michel Phelps. Technically speaking, you half-brother Triton wins, since he lives underwater." Andi said, or laughed.

"What do you think about this whole immortal brother/sister thing?" I asked. She shrugged. I knew Andi was having trouble with this, but I didn't really want this either.

"What do you think?" Andi asked me.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not looking forward to it. Your turn." I smirked. She just sighed, then looked at me with those dark brown eyes. If you really concentrated, you'd feel like your falling in them, like there's no end. And that's how I felt about her, like there's no end to stop my feelings. Andi was about to answer when the horn blew, declaring it was time for lunch. I told Andi I'd talk to her later while I walked to my cabin to get changed.

**I know it was really short, but please review! I want to know if you guys like my story!**


	5. My evil stepsister should die

**Still Percy's POV**

**After lunch**

I was just sword fighting when I got the biggest surprise in my life; the surprise almost gave me heart attack too. "Yo Percy!" someone bleated and tackled me to the ground.

"Grover! What are you doing here?" I asked all excited. Hey, my best friend is here and I haven't seen him in a year.

"I can take three weeks off and I missed my best buddy!" Grover said.

"Why now?" I asked.

"Chiron told me about the immortal brother and sister thing." He said. "So, how's Andi dealing with all this?"

"She's, doing good. Just doesn't want to be involved in this." I said. Grover and I both know Andi very well enough to know that she's not happy about this. I'm not even happy about it, but I didn't lose any siblings.

"Wait, whose Andi's sibling?" Grover asked.

"Eros." I replied.

"Wait, what? I thought Eros was the son of Aphrodite?" he asked. How could he not know?

"And the son of Hephaestus. Plus did Chiron tell you-"

"About Aphrodite adopting Andi? Yes he did." Wow. News travels fast between immortals.

**Andi's POV**

"Andi, you just have to relax about this. It's just for three weeks" Tori was trying to help me out with this brother being the god of love crap.

"Tori, what if you were abused your whole life, watched your brothers get killed, and then get adopted by Aphrodite? What would you do?" I asked. I told Tori about me being abused, but I didn't tell her about how I was. I just told her I always got slapped in the face. Yeah, good friend I am huh? I was in the Athena cabin, so there were a couple of others around us. I have a few friends that are girls just not that close. Like Shelby from the Hestia cabin, and Katie from the Demeter cabin. And Lily and Molly from the Apollo cabin.

"How about you talk to Percy about this?" Tori suggested.

"I would, but he's in the sword arena practicing." Was all I said. I grabbed Tori's arm, without asking anyway, and looked at the time. Shit, I was going to be late for archery. "Tori, I'll talk to you later." I said and left the Athena cabin.

I was getting ready to shoot my arrow when Percy came and grabbed the bow and arrow next to me. "Where were you all day?" he asked.

"Talking to Tori. She's not happy about the brother/sister thing either."

"Who does she have for a immortal sibling?" Percy asked.

"No clue." I said and shot my arrow. Fortunately, I have a perfect aim. Unfortunately, I hit and killed a chipmunk. If you're a fan of Alvin and the Chipmunks, sorry, I think I just killed Theodore.

"Smooth Andi. Even I can do better than that." Percy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wipe that grin off your face and let's see what you can do." I challenged him.

"Fine. And if I do hit the target, what do I get?" "If you hit the target, you get to-" I was interrupted by being tackled to the ground. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"Wow. What a mouth you got Andi." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw that it was Grover still sitting on top of me.

"Grover! What are you doing here? And why are you still sitting on me.?" I coughed through the dirt from the ground.

"To answer your first question, I get three weeks off and I chose to stay here. To answer you second question, I really don't know" then he started laughing. I guess Grover's laugh is contagious, because I started laughing too.

"Andi!" I turned around and saw that it was Molly. I ran up to her.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Courtney asked me to tell you to meet her in the woods by Zeus' Fist." Courtney Harrison. The most horrible out of the whole Aphrodite cabin. She hated me, but was in love with Percy. Try saving your best friend from a psycho path everyday then get harassed by the same bimbo. Not fun.

"Why didn't she just tell me herself?"

"She didn't want to walk all the way over here, and then walk to the woods. Like I said, she's lazier than a Lazy Boy chair." Molly said. I had to laugh at that thought. I remember when I went to Mount Olympus after the war, and noticed that my dad's throne is a Lazy Boy lounge chair. I looked back at Percy and Grover, and then I thought of an idea.

"Molly, will you grab Tori, Lily, Shelby, and Katie, and bring them to the woods, following me and Courtney. Then hide behind some trees and if anything goes wrong, get Percy or Grover. Okay?" I said.

"Okay. Do you want me to tell the plan to them?" she asked.

"No they'll just know to follow you. Of course tell them!" I said. She nodded and left laughing. Molly can be annoying but you got to love her.

I found Courtney by Zeus' Fist. Why did I come, I don't know. I guess you can say I'm fucking stupid. But not as stupid as the Aphrodite cabin. Man. If only I knew then what was about to happen that night, I wouldn't have gone.

"Oh Andi! Over here!" I heard Courtney's high pitched voice. I swear, her voice is like a sword that cuts through you like butter. I saw Molly, Tori and the others huddled behind a tree. Tori and Shelby had a look of worry on their faces. I finally made my way to the blonde bimbos, who were still holding their present from "Percy" from last night. I think I chuckled out loud because they all noticed me.

"Um, Courtney, you wanted to talk with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to welcome you to the family. You're our new sister!" Then she did something totally unexpected. She hugged me. Ew, get her off, get her off! She smelled like perfume that might've cost like a trillion dollars. Either it was real or in my mind I think I heard Molly and the others behind the trees laugh or gasped. Since I've known them long enough I knew they were laughing. Yeah. Let's see how you like it being hugged by the fricken daughter of Aphrodite. Courtney finally let go of me, thank gods.

"So now you know about our brother being your brother as well?" Olivia said. I told you it was Olivia!

"Yeah. That was a bit shocking for me." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I feel so sorry for you Andi." Courtney said. I turned around and saw that Molly went to go get Percy or Grover. Good girl.

"Sorry about?"

"About you having another brother and a new mother after having to lost so much in your life." She said. Something big was going to happen to me, or Courtney. Most likely me. Something bad. I saw Molly arrive with Percy. I turned back around to face Courtney.

"Yeah. I lost much in my life. But what's your real point?" Her jaw tightened, showing she either has a way of making my life hell, or she really needs to go to the bathroom.

"My real point is how I feel sorry for you having dirty, annoying, useless brothers. But now you have mannered siblings." No, fucking way did she just call my brothers useless. I heard Percy, Molly and the others come out of their little hiding spot.

"My brothers were not useless! They might have been annoying at times but your more annoying then them times 50!" I screamed. "And you have no idea what it feels like to find out you have another brother right after all your brothers sacrificed themselves in war!"

"No, we don't, but what you need to realize is your brothers left you. Just like you father and your mother. It you didn't annoy your mother so much, she wouldn't have abused you." Courtney said with a smirk on her face. The thing about me and my dad and mom crossed the line. Percy grabbed my arms so I wouldn't get my sword out to kill this bitch. You can say I was mad, but that would make you an idiot. I was fucking pissed and ready to cry. I felt tears sting my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Andi, just walk away. If you leave it'll be over." I heard Katie say.

"It's never going to be over! Nothing in my life ends. Once it does, it stops for a little while. But then it starts again but worse!" I yelled.

Percy was still restraining me from killing Courtney. Then I turned back to Courtney. I heard everyone gasp at the sight of my hands. They were glowing red because I was holding little balls of fire in them. I would've thrown them at the Aphrodite cabin, but it wasn't worth it. I turned to Percy, tears still in my eyes. I whispered to him "You can let go, I won't kill her." He smiled a little then let go. I walked up to Courtney and said out loud for everyone to hear. "If my brothers hadn't sacrificed themselves in the war, all our asses would be dead." I said then I backed up and walked away through the woods and disappeared into the night.


	6. I beath the crap out of Annabreath!

**Andi's POV**

I was walking through the woods, still in the borders of Camp Half-Blood. I had no idea where I was going, as long as nobody was around me. I was crying, of course. I was fucking crying. You know those people who always say words never hurt you? And people who say sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me? Well, they're bleeping idiots. Words can hurt, especially if someone insults your dead brothers.

I couldn't see a thing, so I had to wipe the tears out of my eyes to see what time it was. It was close to midnight. Like I care. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. But I was getting tired. I found a spot on the ground and decided to sit down for a while. But when I sat down, I started balling my eyes out. It was true what I said to Katie. Nothing ever ends in my life. Like if I was happy, my happiness would only last for only a minute. Then I would have to snap back into reality.

My head was in my knees when I heard a twig snap, but I really didn't care who it was. I heard their footsteps get closer, then stop right in front of me. They sat down, and then wrap their arms around me. Only could be one person. I looked up and saw that it was Percy. He looked at me like telling me he was sorry. I shook my head and just continued crying. Percy had his arms still around me. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, making me feel like I was 14 again. His hand kept caressing my head. There I was, crying into the son of Poseidon's arms.

"Andi. You okay?" Percy asked. I shook my head, nothing was okay. My life wasn't okay. "Jeez, Andi, I know I'm the son of the water god and all, but I don't think my shirt was made to absorb the whole ocean" Percy chuckled. That even made me laugh. I felt safe in his arms, it was the only place I could feel safe. I just wanted to be in Percy's arms forever. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen.

I looked at my watch again. It was 1:00 am. I sighed, and just kept my head down. My tears were all dried up on my face, I bet my eyes were pure red from crying so much. I didn't want to go but Percy was there so of course he had to say something. My head was down but Percy used his finger to raise my head. "You know you have to go back. You can't hide from her forever." He said while wiping my tears with his thumb.

"I know." I hiccupped. Yeah. Hiccupped.

"Some people change Andi. We're not kids anymore… sort of." He said laughing.

"Sort of as in you, Grover, Connor, Travis-"

"And you." He finished.

"What? I'm offended Perseus Jackson." I said in a dramatic accent. All Percy did was just chuckle. I looked at my watch and it said 2:30. Time goes by fast here. That's when I realized I was still laying on Percy's chest. I bet if it was daytime Percy would be able to tell that I was blushing. "We should get back." I said.

"Oh now you want to go back. What is it with women and them making up their minds?" he whined. Laughing, I dragged Percy out of the woods and near the cabins. We were in front of mine when we said good night. I went inside my cabin while Percy went inside his.

**1 week later**

It's been a week since the Courtney incident. I was on my way to the battle arena, ready to kick some demigod butt. When I walked in I realized I was going to battle Annabreath. YAY… not.

"Oh, Andi! I guess I'm fighting you today." She said.

"Yeah. I'm going to fight and win. Oh, how's the boyfriend?" I asked.

"He's alive and well."

"Oh. I would've thought that he would've killed himself by now since he was dating you." I said through a smirk. Her jaw tightened when there were a couple of "Oooooo's" from the people in the arena. It was mostly the Athena cabin, me, Apollo cabin, and the Poseidon cabin… meaning just Percy.

"Let's just get this over with Hot-head." Annabeth said.

"Hot-head? You're the daughter of Athena and you come up with the name Hot-head? Well then bring it on, Annabreath." That got her a little pissed because she striked me first, cutting my arm. It kind of hurt but it wasn't going to stop me from beating this bitch. I swung my sword at her direction, but she blocked it with the blade of her sword. We were at this for at least an hour, and then I got an idea. I remember I was getting sword practice from my brother Evan. He taught me how to slide under the opponent's legs, now being behind them, kick them in the back of the knee. Then when they're on the ground, put your sword to their throat.

And that's what I did. But instead, I whacked Annabeth's sword right out of her hands, and then I ran and slid on the floor and under her legs. Then I stood up from behind her and kicked her down. I won! "Who wins, Miss. Smarty-pants?" I asked, sword at her throat. She sighed in defeat while I walked away to get my water bottle. I felt a pat on my back and realized it was Shelly, Lily, Tori, Molly, and the guys.

"That was some nice ass whooping Andi!" Connor said punching the air.

"Yeah. Annabeth did not know what hit her" Lily said. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Andi, I would like you to come with me and meet someone" Chiron said. I told my friend I'd see them later.

I followed Chiron to the Big House, not knowing if I was in trouble or not. Most likely. When I entered the house I noticed there was a guy. A cute guy. He looked around 18 or 19. He had tan skin, dark hair and eyes. Eyes that were like mine. That's when I noticed he had wings. Oh my gods! Today's the day we all meet our immortal siblings! Shit.

"Andi, I would like you to meet you half-brother Eros. Or what was the name you like to be called?" Chiron asked the love god.

"Erin." He said. He looked a lot like Beckendorf, in a lot of ways.

"Um, hi?" was all I could say because the dude had wings! I guess he saw me staring at them.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to get rid of them." Erin said. In a matter of seconds, his wings sucked into his back and disappeared. Nice trick.

"Show off." Mr. D scoffed.

So long story short Chiron asked me and Erin to get to know each other. And he really shouldn't be related to the Aphrodite cabin because he loved to work with metal. Maybe I could get used to this guy after all.


	7. Son of Poseidon wins the Olympics!

**Percy's POV**

Okay. Today was the day we demigods meets our immortal siblings. Which, I really didn't want to do. I mean, I've met Triton before. Okay for like a minute, but he was a jerk to me. But, the best part about all this is that my other half-brother Tyson is coming. Tyson and I get along, but every time I talk to Tyson through Iris-Message, he would complain about Triton.

I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, I was lifted off the ground and into a hug. "Brother. Monsters didn't kill you yet!" Tyson said all excited.

"Yeah, amazing huh?" I said laughing. I looked behind Tyson and saw Andi hanging out with some guy. And let me tell you, he was ripped. Then I noticed he looked a lot like Andi and Beckendorf put together. Weird.

"Hey Percy!" Andi yelled to me. I waved and I pointed to Tyson. She understood what I was trying to tell her because she came up to us smiling. But, she brought the guy over. I never said anything about _Oh Andi, why don't you bring your super hot friend with you as well!_ Or anything like that. "Percy, I want you to meet Eros, god of love and my half-brother" Andi exclaimed. Wow, I feel stupid.

"Call me Erin. So you're the famous Percy Jackson?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Andi!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson!" Andi said back while Tyson gave her a hug that can kill her. "Tyson, a little too hard." She breathed out. I just had to laugh because the look on Andi's face was priceless.

"Andi I have to go but I'll talk to you later." Erin said and left. Tyson said he had to go to.

"So, how do you like your brother?" I asked Andi.

"He's actually pretty cool. I mean. He doesn't care for beauty, he likes to invent things and work with metal. I just want to know how the Aphrodite cabin's going to react." She said. I could imagine it too. Just think of the whole Aphrodite cabin, watching their brother get dirty and not care what he looks like. I looked at my watch and it was around 5:00 pm. It was free time. "Let me guess, your going swimming?" Andi said.

"How? Do you have a mind reading ability that I don't know about?" I chuckled.

"Although that would be fun I don't, but you usually go swimming during free time." She replied with a smirk.

"I need to get more guy friends." I said exasperated, gently rubbing my temples. "Then would you, Ms. Turner like to go swimming?" I said in an English accent. Note to self: Don't ever go to England because I'll get my ass kicked by Englishmen for sucking at accents.

"Yes I would. Be right back." She said. I changed into my swim-shorts and just went to the lake, which Andi already beat me to.

"Maybe you're the son of Aphrodite because you take so long to get ready." Andi laughed.

"Yeah. Picture me as the son of Aphrodite." I said.

"I really don't want to." She said. I was on the dock and so was she. I just jumped in right on the spot. I rose to the surface looking at Andi.

"What are you waiting for. Jump!" I yelled.

She dipped her foot in "To cold."

"To cold my ass. I just jumped in."

"You're the son of Poseidon dummy!" she giggled.

"Fine, I guess I can't make you." I said. I climbed up onto the dock and did a thing that drives Andi crazy.

"Percy you are so dead!" she yelled as I slung her over my shoulder. With her still on my shoulder, I jumped in the water. "Percy! What was that for?" Andi said when we both rose to the surface.

"You didn't want to go in and I was lonely." I said making a puppy dog face. I knew that she would forgive me because she always falls for the puppy dog face.

"Fine. I forgive you. Again." She said.

"You want to race? Here to the other side of the lake." I challenged her.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not going to do a race that includes water with the son of the sea god. So . . . no."

"Please? I'll go easy on you." Or I'll _try_ to go easy on you.

"Fine, but what do I get if I win?" Andi said.

"Okay, winner has to give the loser something special at the end of the race. Deal?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Deal." She said while shaking my hand.

Both of us started at the edge of the dock. With that, I was the one that had to say "1…2…3…Go!" and we were off. I was in the lead, but Andi was still close. We did this so often she can easily catch up to me. There was one time in the race where she was too close to me, so I pretended to accidentally push her. I was 2 ft away from the shore, then 1ft, and then I was on the shore. I won. Andi came up like a minute after me.

"I saw you cheater!" she yelled laughing.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You pushed me!"

"By accident." I tried to defend myself.

"Yeah, accident my ass." She replied, wringing out her hair so it would dry faster. But, as her best friend, I just had to push her back in the water when she wasn't paying any attention. So there I was, laughing my ass off while Andi was in the water. I waited for a few moments, but I didn't see her anywhere. I waited a little bit longer, but she didn't come back up. Panicking, I jumped in and searched for her everywhere near the spot I just saw her last. I was yelling her name, as best as I could underwater, when I felt something grab my foot.

I turned around and saw it was Andi. "You're an asshole!" I yelled, not sure whether to laugh or get mad.

"What? I can't trick my friend and scare the shit out of them?" she said, giving me a look of pure innocence. She always took advantage of her big brown eyes, and she knew very well I fell for them every time she did something that got me angry or worried. It was getting dark, but still bright enough to see the face of the person right in front of you. We were still in the water, with nobody around. Then I remembered the bet we had before we had the race. Apparently Andi remembered the same thing.

"So, weren't you the winner of our race? That means you won the bet."

I nodded. "Okay. Ready for your-" I was cut off by Connor and Travis yelling something at us from the dock.

"Hey lovebirds! It's dinnertime!" Travis yelled.

"Well, guess we better get going." Andi said standing up.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

After dinner I was just wondering around the woods, being bored shitless. Yeah, some mouth I got over the years. Chiron said my brother Triton will be here tomorrow, since he apparently forgot today was the day he came to camp. Chiron did warn me that Triton loved to flirt with girls.

I don't really mind if it's the Aphrodite cabin, but if it's Andi or any of her friends, Triton's going to get turned down easily. "Hey." I turned around and saw Andi.

"Hey."

"You okay? You seem a little uptight." She said. I knew I could tell Andi anything, I could talk to her about this, right.

"Okay. Chiron told me Triton's coming tomorrow. But he also warned me that Triton is also a big flirt."

"Like the Aphrodite bimbos."

"Yep. Except with girls." I said. She just smiled and laughed. Gods, Andi's laugh just reminded me of home. I don't know why, maybe because she's the only one that I've known for my whole life, besides my mom.

"What are you worried about then? I mean he's not attracted to men." She joked.

"First off, gross. I did not need to hear that gay comment." I said disgusted while she smiled. "And I'm worried because he's a god and he could get any girl he wants."

"What girl are you worried about?" she pushed on.

"I don't know. Tori, Molly, Lilly, Katie, Shelby, you." I trailed off.

"When are you so protective of me?" she leaned against the trunk of an oak tree.

"I've always been over protective of you, there's no need to stop now." I grinned. She gave me a small smile, trying to forget a little of her past.

"Well, just try to be nice to him, even though he might be a jackass." She told me, completely changing the subject.

"I'm sorry but I can't promise that." I said laughing. "Just don't go blaming me if you see blood coming from my cabin" I added.

"I still might blame you." Andi chuckled.

"I think we should get back." I said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." She said then left. I went into my cabin thinking about what tomorrow will bring. Oh gods please help me.


	8. We meet Percy's brother, Triton the god!

**Andi's POV**

**The next day**

I looked at my schedule and realized it changed. We had free time for two hours instead of one! Sweet! I walked to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I walked inside and it was clean.

"Wow. I didn't know your cabin had a floor." I said.

"Very funny. Tyson and I are cleaning for Triton to come." Percy said. Tyson was doing most the work, you could tell.

"Need any help?" I asked. Hopefully he would say no.

"We done." Exclaimed Tyson. Thank gods. "I got to go." Said Tyson, then he left. Percy just plopped down on his blue beanbag chair. I just made my way toward the bed and sat down.

"Ow!" I squeaked.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I sat on Riptide." I said pulling the pen/sword from under my butt. "Here." I tossed Percy his pen. "Did Chiron give you a time that he's going to get here?"

"Around noon. What time is it now?"

"11: 56."

"Shit!" he buried his head in his hands. I on the other hand have been having a good time with my brother.

"Look, he's not going to try to murder you. So all you have to do is live with this guy for three weeks." I said.

"Three, horrible, freaking, weeks." Percy mumbled, hitting his head on the wall behind him at each word.

There was a knock on the door. Percy looked at me, desperate written clearly across his face.

"You get it? Please?" he begged. I sighed as I walked up to the door and opened it. The guy standing in front of me was cute. He had green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He stared at me like he wanted to say something.

"I'm looking for Perseus." He said, stunned. He kept staring at me as if I was some sort of goddess of beauty.

"He's in here." I replied and opened the door wider so he could come through. Percy walked out were he was visible and just stared at the guy with a deadly glare.

"Triton" he said venomously.

"Perseus." Triton said back in the same tone.

Percy's jaw clenched. "It's just Percy. I don't care for my full name."

"Whatever," he shooed off in a bored tone, and then turned towards me. "And you are?" he said in a flirty voice while kissing my hand.

"Not interested." I pulled my hand back, slowly wiping it on my jeans. That seemed to tick him off a little bit. I saw Percy just snicker on the other side of the room. You had to admit, it was pretty funny. "Well, I better get before my brother gets pissed." I tried to leave but a question stopped me.

"Who's your brother?" Triton asked me.

"Eros." I replied.

"Are you the daughter of Aphrodite?" he asked. Percy just busted out laughing. Triton looked confused.

"No. I'm not." I said, and then I left.

**Hephaestus cabin**

"So, let me get this straight. Triton, the next god of the sea if anything happen to Poseidon, flirted with you?" asked Shelly. I invited all my friends that are girls to my cabin.

"Yep."

"What did Percy do?" Tori had to of said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh my gods you can't be serious. You must know that Percy likes you." Lily said.

"Of course he likes me; we wouldn't be friends if he didn't." I replied.

"Not like friend like Andi. Like, like." Shelly said.

"Actually Shelby, don't you mean love?" Molly snickered with Lilly.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"You must be really stupid if you don't realize it." Tori admitted.

"Realize what?" I yelled over the laugher.

"Percy is in love with you! Haven't you noticed the way he look t you all the time?" Katie explained. Ugh, this is what happens when you have friends that are girlier than you.

"Now I know why I only had guy friends. Guys, Percy and I aren't like that."

"Sure you aren't." everyone said at the same time.

I bit my lip for a second. "Besides, he doesn't love me." I muttered.

"Are you kidding me? He looks freaking love struck every time he sees you!" Lilly tried to convince me. I just turned the other way and ignored the other comments the girls were saying. I didn't know it then, but in the future I would always wish I had listened to them.


	9. I get kissed by a god!

**Andi's POV**

"I can't believe you guys think that about me and Percy." I said to Tori and Molly.

"It's true. Plus that's what Grover and the Stoll brothers think too." Said Molly.

"Well it's not true and it's never going to come true. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Friendship my ass! You and Percy have known each other since the day you were born. That's 17 going on 18 years! People who've known someone that long are usually married or a couple by now! You two are perfect for each other." Said Tori. I sighed at my friends words. I've known this one boy forever, and I didn't have feelings for him. Do I? No, I don't. We were still in my cabin, since it's the only cabin that didn't have more than one person. Thank gods Molly changed the subject.

"So, where are the immortal siblings going to stay?"

"I heard they are staying with their demigod siblings." Tori said. I just couldn't think about someone else sleeping in one of my brothers' beds. "Andi? You okay?" Molly was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times before I realized what was going on.

"What?" I asked.

"You kind of zoned out there for a second Andi."

"Sorry." To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying attention on purpose. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I was happy to just to get away from any conversation with Tori and Molly.

I opened the door to find not Percy, but Triton. "Triton, um, what are you doing here? Not to be rude or anything, just wondering." I said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the lake with me?" he asked. I looked back at Molly and Tori, they were giving me worried looks while giving me two thumbs up. I turned back at Triton.

"Sure. I'll just meet you there."

"Okay." Then he left for the lake. I turned to look at my friends.

"What did you do?" they asked at the same time. Did I mention that that annoys the hell out of me?

"I have no clue."

"You heard what Percy said. He's a flirt." Tori said.

"I just wanted to be nice, plus I don't know him and Percy only met Triton for like a second. So, how about I get to know him before we all agree that Triton's an asshole? Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed. So, what if Percy sees you with him?" Molly looked like she really wanted to know, so I just told her what I truly felt.

"Percy's not the boss of me, he's not my brother so he can't tell me what to or not to do. I'm almost 18; I can take care of myself." They looked like it was a bad idea, but hey. Let's just see how the night turns out.

I walked down to the lake with my one-piece swimsuit with a t-shirt over it. I saw Triton at the dock. The worse part, he was shirtless. Wow. Damn! I hate being a girl at these times in my life. But Triton was, what's the word? Oh yeah. Jacked, or ripped, or any other words you can think of to define his body.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"So Andi, right?"

"Yes." I had to admit he's eyes were pretty, but nothing compared to Percy's and what the hell am I saying?

"I asked you if your parent was Aphrodite, and you said no. That just leaves me wondering, who is your parent?" he asked.

"If you really want to know, it's Hephaestus." I stated. When I said that, I actually felt proud. I don't know why, I just did.

"Wow. For a girl that's more beautiful than Aphrodite herself that's surprising. No offense." Triton said, smiling. I knew I was blushing over 100 shades of red when he said I was prettier than the goddess of beauty herself.

"Non taken." I stepped in the cool water. Triton was in chest deep water already. I dove off the dock and swam towards him. I rose to the surface and into the face of Triton. I caught my breath as he wrapped his arms around me and made an air bubble for us underwater. I was used to this, being the friend to Percy and all, so it wasn't that new.

"You don't look shocked. Why is that?" Triton asked me, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Percy and I come down here sometimes. We like to race, fool around, and just come here to relax from sword practice all day." I exclaimed.

"How long have you known Percy?"

"Since the day I was born. You see, my mom and his mom knew each other since college. Apparently both our moms met our dads at the same time. Percy is just four months older than me. So, Percy's just like a brother to me and nothing more." I said, looking around the bubble. There was a couple of fish swimming near by, and a couple of Naiads were trying to get Triton's attention.

"So you and Percy are nothing but friends?" he asked.

"Yes, nothing but friends." I swear that Triton was right in front of my face. The scary thing was, I actually liked it.

"Well that is good." He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned in and his lips brushed mine, slightly, when Molly and Tori were calling my name and saying it was dinnertime. "Meet me here right after the campfire." Triton whispered in my ear which sent tingles down my back. Triton must've known what I felt because he traced with his finger, the path that the tingle went.

I walked to my cabin with Tori and Molly. When we got inside, they shut the door super fast, and while I was changing, in the bathroom, they started asking questions.

"What did you guys do down there?" asked Tori. I blushed again, thinking about what almost happened. I walked out of the bathroom blushing and smiling.

"We know that look, you guys either made-out or you made-out!" yelled Molly. I sighed.

"First of all, are you the daughter of Aphrodite? And second, no. But he almost kissed me." I said. We were walking to the mess hall when Percy ran up to me. "Where were you at free time?" he asked.

"She was with us Percy. We were bored shitless and we just played cards and listened to our I-pods." Said Tori.

"Okay. Andi, I was wondering if you wanted to do a sword battle tomorrow." Percy asked.

"Sure." I replied. We entered the mess hall with everybody talking. I felt someone come next to me and brushed my hand. I looked to see that it was Triton. I smiled, and I bet I blushed, and walked to my table.

**After Dinner**

I was walking with Percy to the campfire. We were just talking about random crap. We just ended school, now were talking about which colleges we wanted to go to. I wanted to go to NYU to be close to camp and home. I sat down next to Percy, and Triton. Percy didn't seem too happy, but he let it go. We all started the sing-a-long, which, was led by the Apollo cabin. Not a surprise. We did the sing-a-long for about another hour. We were singing our last song when I felt someone grabbing my palm from behind and just drawing shapes on it with the tip of their fingers. I looked to see it was Triton. I smiled and let him keep doing it.

We finally finished the song. Thank gods! I went to my cabin and changed into my p.j.'s. I looked at my clock and it said 9:56. I chuckled. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I just met the guy and I'm falling for him. I walked to the lake, with butterflies in my stomach. I found Triton sitting on the ground near the shore of the lake, the moon reflecting off the water and onto his face. He turned around and stood up, a smile escaping his lips. The lips that I had almost kissed today.

"Hey" I greeted him.

"Hi. So, I wanted you to come here with me so we wouldn't get interrupted. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. That was actually a good plan. So, what did you want me here for?" I asked. But I didn't need to. Triton came up to me, lifted my head with a finger, and kissed me, right on the lips. I would've pulled away, but, I was enjoying it. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. Our lips seemed to mold together, moving together. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth a little while his tongue explored my mouth. I smiled into the kiss and so did he. We had to break apart for air. And when we did, Triton was the first to speak.

"That was the most wonderful kiss I've ever had in my life as a god." He whispered in my ear, bringing back that tingle feeling.

"I think we should get back, before anyone notices we're gone." I said. He nodded and offered to walk me to my cabin.

When we were at my cabin, Triton leaned in and kissed me good night, then he whispered in my ear how beautiful I was. "And don't worry, Percy won't know anything about this." He smiled then left. I walked into my cabin smiling like a fricken idiot. I went to bed that night thinking something that I never thought I would think in a million years. _I just kissed a god._


	10. I get a new prophecy yay?

**Andi's POV**

Just because I kissed a god meant I wouldn't have a horrible nightmare that night, right? Wrong. I had the most horrible dream I or any demigod could have.

_I was in a huge throne room, bigger than the throne room on Mount Olympus, if possible. There was a chair in the middle of the room. I couldn't see who was in it, but when they started talking, I knew they were talking to or about me._

_ "Well done Officer, with the pretending to be dead part." A deep voice bellowed. I recognized it right away. The same voice that kept appearing in my head when I think about my brothers. Kronos. Holy shit. I thought he was dead, then again Hermes did warn me and Percy that he wasn't dead completely._

_ "Thank you sir. Now, the next plan will be promised to kill our little hero, Percy." The voice sounded familiar, I just couldn't make it out._

_ Kronos' voice came next. "Do go on." I could tell he was interested in the plan, even though he had no clue what it was. For a Titan, he can be really stupid._

_ "You know the new prophecy said the only daughter of the fire god will die in the water god's hands." Wait what? Then the prophecy was being spoken by the mysterious voice. _

_ "Two years after the great war,_

_ A new love between fire and water shall soar,_

_ The one who was thought to have died,_

_ Must be killed by the ones who have tried_

_ Sadly the only daughter of the fire god shall die in the sea god's hand,_

_ May he only choose between his love or Olympus shall make the world turn to sand."_

_ That scared the shit out of me. "So, what you are saying is that Andi girl is our hero's love interest?" Kronos asked._

_ Finally the voice's owner came out of hiding. "Exactly. We kidnap her and try to bring Percy here and fight for her." Said Luke. Holy shit!_

I woke up to someone shaking me. I felt cold sweat all over me body and my cheeks stained with tears. I looked up and saw Percy holding me in his arms with a worried look on his face.

"Andi, you okay? I heard you screaming from my cabin" he said. My cabin was right next to the Poseidon cabin. I couldn't tell him about the prophecy or Luke being alive. Then again I didn't want Percy to die because I didn't tell him something.

"I just had a bad dream." I said. Then the tears came. Percy held on to me like a father comforting a little girl after a nightmare. Again, I was soaking his shirt with tears. I just had to tell him and Chiron. For Percy's safety. "Percy, I need to tell you about the dream." Each word sounded like I was choking.

"Sure. I'm all ears." He said still holding me. He knew it was bad, so he started to hold me tighter. I actually liked it. Then I remembered what Triton and I did. But I should tell Percy this first.

"Percy, we have to get all the cabin councilors and Chiron in the Big House. Now!" I wanted to do it now while I remember the prophecy. Percy looked confused but did as he was told. I got on a Bike Week sweatshirt and ran out the door, forgetting I still have my pajamas on. Percy and I went to the Big House first, since everyone will listen to Chiron. We knocked on the door super hard.

"Chiron! Chiron!" we both yelled. I heard hoofs clopping on the hard wooden floor from inside. The door opened and out came the centaur we've been looking for.

"What are you two doing here at this late hour?" he yawned. Man, he looked tired and pissed at the same time. Is that possible?

"Chiron, I just had a dream and it's very urgent." I said. So I told him to get all the cabin councilors in the house now. Surprisingly he did.

I stood at the table full of sleepy and pissed campers. Clarisse was giving me a look the said What-the-fuck-is-this-about-bitch? Let's just say I gave her the same look.

"Andi, please tell us why you wanted to meet us hear?" Annabeth said, annoyed. I would be annoyed to if someone woke me up at 2am just for a meeting, but this was different.

"Okay. I called this meeting because, I, um, had a dream. It was about a new prophecy." When I said that, everyone sat up in their chairs. "Anyway, the two people who gave the prophecy are what scare me the most."

"Oh come on. People can't scare you that easily compared to a prophecy. Who were the people?" Said Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. I really didn't want to say the names, but, it's for Percy's life.

I took a deep breath and spoke. "The people were Kronos and Luke." The room went silent and all I saw were the opened mouth faces of the campers in front of me. Percy's face was more worried. "The prophecy went like this: Two years after the great war; a new love between fire and water shall soar; the one who was thought to have died; must be killed by the ones who have tried;" I didn't want to scare Percy with this line. It was pretty obvious what it meant, that I die in the ocean or in water.

"Please go on Andi." Chiron said. I really didn't want to, but I had to.

"Sadly the only daughter of the fire god shall die in the sea god's hand; may he only choose between his love or Olympus shall make the world turn to sand." I finished in a shaky voice. Percy's face made me want to cry again. No, he looked like he was going to cry. Even Chiron looked pained. Before the tears fell, I ran out of the Big House and into my cabin.

I just hated this. The guy who killed my brothers is alive. What if I do die? What would Kronos and Luke do with Percy afterwards? I'd already be gone so there's no idea what those two bastards are planning of. Oh gods, please help me.

**Percy's POV**

I can not believe what I just heard. Andi's going to die by my dad. It doesn't make sense. My dad actually said something to me about her being a good match for me. Yeah right. She doesn't love me. Maybe like a brother, but like a boyfriend? No.

But when Andi said the prophecy, and the Luke being alive? That scared the shit out of me. I've always known that Luke had a huge crush on Andi. He named he's ship after her. Princess Andromeda. Hello? Andi's full name… well, besides the princess part.

After everyone left, Chiron and I were the only ones left in the room. I felt his eyes on me like telling me it was no big deal. Then I remembered the prophecy saying two years after the war. Then war was when I turned sixteen. I turned eighteen last month. Shit. Andi is having a prophecy like the war one was mine. Then I remembered something else.

Andi's going to die this year.


	11. Name: Pidge, Triton: the douche

**Same night**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe that the friend I've had all my life is just going to die. Then again, the prophecy didn't say Andi would die this year, right? "Percy, I know what you're thinking." I heard Chiron's voice from the other side of the room. I looked up, saw that he wasn't looking at me, just at his little collection of mini Greek and Roman statues.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew he was a centaur of wisdom and a lot of that other crap, but how would he know what I'm thinking.

"I mean your thinking about Luke and how he could be alive. And you know he's going after Andi. My point is, your going to protect her with your life, aren't you?" he didn't sound surprised, but I guess he knew the answer.

"Yes I would. I'll do anything to keep her safe." And I meant every word. Andi never had a happy life with her abusive parents. And if she dies, she'll never experience something like that. I've seen the way she'd look at me with my mom.

"Are you sure Percy? This is a dangerous choice of yours." Chiron said. I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't help but say what I said.

"I know it is, but Andi's life is more important than mine" Again, I meant every word in that sentence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- PAGE BREAK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking on my way to my cabin when I past the Hephaestus cabin. I couldn't help but go and check if she was okay. I walked up to the door and knocked. At first, there was no answer. But then the door opened and what I saw shocked me. Eros, I mean Erin opened the door.

"Hey Percy. Listen, um…"

"I just want to talk to Andi, if that's okay with her?" I just wanted to know if she was okay. Is that a crime? Knowing your best friend might die anytime soon and you just want to know if they're okay? Erin looked at me like he was going to say no, but he just nodded and let me in.

"I'm going to my cabin; just don't stress her out, please." He said. When he was opening the door, I swear I heard him say "What's with all the girl drama at this camp?" I just had to laugh.

I walked through the cabin and found Andi on her bed pretending to be asleep. So, just to cheer her up, I did something that drives everyone crazy.

"Ow! Get off you bony!" she started to squirm as I sat on top of her stomach. I was laughing as she called me a jackass. So I got off and sat next to her. When I turned the light on, I saw that her eyes were pure red from crying. I just stared at her, thinking how she used to be so brave and strong, even if she had scares from her past that will remind her everyday of what happened. Now, that Andi I knew was drowning in her own fear.

Andi sat up and just stared back. I saw a tear escape from her eyes but I wiped it away with my thumb. She started to cry, or sob, what ever works for you people. I pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let go. I stroked her hair, thinking how much I do this for her, ever since I was nine. Now we're eighteen and I still do this hugging thing. Then I felt a tear in my eye. I wasn't sad, but I was angry. When I got the whole prophecy and how it was about me, I didn't want anyone else to live what I lived through, especially Andi or any of my friends.

Then a line in the prophecy got in my head and not on purpose either. _Love between fire and water shall soar. _Andi's dad was the god of fire. And my dad is the god of water. Did it mean us? Then I remembered Triton, and how he flirted with Andi. What if it meant Andi and Triton? I knew in my heart that that wouldn't be good.

"What are you thinking about Andi?" I asked. I just wanted to break the silence. Usually we'd never shut up, but today it was different.

"I'm thinking how come it's me. I mean, I'm not the child of the Big Three or any powerful demigod. So what's going to happen?" she said. She had a point. "What about you Percy? What are you thinking about?"

I smiled one of my small smiles and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I was lying against the wall, still sitting on the bed. While Andi was lying down on me, head on my chest. I was playing with her hair while she was looking at me. "I'm thinking the same thing. But differently."

"How so?"

"You didn't do anything to deserve this. I've been in your shoes with the entire 'It's my prophecy' thing and it sucks. Cause knowing Luke, he's going to try to make you surrender by hurting the ones you love." I said. I saw her smile, but then it faded. "Remember that nickname I used to call you all the time back at home? In front of everybody?" I teased, trying to lift up the mood.

She gave a little laugh. "Pidge, and it was all because of-"

"Lady and the Tramp." We both finished.

"I think I'm going to start calling you that again Pidge." I laughed.

"Whatever you say Tramp." She rolled her eyes.

"What was the whole dream Andi?" I said after a few moments of silence. I braced myself for what her answer would be.

**Andi's POV**

What was I supposed to say to him? "Oh, Luke said you loved me, is that true?" No. I'm not going to say that.

"In my dream, Luke said he was going to do something no one will expect. But that something will make you do anything to fall into his trap, which I have no idea what that is. And then I woke up." I explained. Percy just stared into thin air. I wanted to tell him so bad what Luke really said, but that would just ruin our friendship.

I looked at the clock and it read 1:46 am. Shit.

"I think I should get going." Percy said getting up. "Night Pidge."

"Night." than he left. I decided to go to bed and see what tomorrow shall bring.

**Percy's POV**

I walked into my cabin, only to find Triton sitting up in his bunk with his light on, and smiling down at me.

"Where were you little bro?" he asked, climbing down the latter from the top bunk and onto the floor so he can stand in front of me. I just stared at him for a bit as he leaned against the latter, arms laid across his chest. "So how was your little date with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. And why would you care anyway Triton?" I snapped, still trying to get over the fact that he called me 'little bro'. All he did was give me a creepy grin.

"So is she single?" he questioned, still smiling. Oh how much I would love to rip off his face.

"Yeah, why?"

He smirked. "No reason. Just thinking how hard it must be for a lot of guys at this camp, including some gods as well."

"Would you please elaborate on that Triton?" I sighed, walking in the bathroom to . . . you know. When I came out, Triton was still smiling at me. "Okay, can you answer my question?"

"What I meant was since Andi is so hot it's kind of hard for any guy _not _to want her. I mean, look at her. She's freaking hot! No, scratch that, she's utterly and completely sexy." I clenched my hands into a fist to make sure I wouldn't punch him square in the face. He must've notice because he laughed again. "You do realize you lost your chance with her?"

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He snorted. "It's pretty obvious that you love her. Too bad you waited too long. Hades, I might even make her mine." His grin grew wider. "Maybe by the end of this summer I will." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow, thinking of Andi ever going out with Triton. Before I knew it, he climbed up the ladder of the bunk and fell asleep in his bed. I sighed as I laid down on my bed, thinking about the prophecy.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. The weirdest thing though, the only thing I remember was seeing two people kissing by the lake at night, both in their pajamas. One of them I recognized as my best friend Andi Turner . . .

**For those of you who know Eros is NOT Hephaestus's son, I just pretended he was so Andi would have a sibling. I'm sorry for the false info, but I asked one of my friends and they said it Hephaestus was the father of Eros . . . they were wrong. Again I'm sorry for the false info. **


	12. I play frizbee with a hellhound!

**Andi's POV**

I woke up feeling a little bit better about last night. I got dressed into jeans, an orange T-shirt with a mouth on it that says "Lies Kill!" with black high-tops with purple peace signs on the side. I put my hair up into a ponytail; I usually never have it down. I walked out of my cabin, but not without being tackled to the ground, again. Somebody just slammed into me and stayed on top of me while I was on the ground.

"What the fuck?" I say. I looked up and see the worried face of Grover. "Again Grover? What is with you and tackling me to the ground?"

"Sorry, but I just heard about your prophecy! What does it even mean? And what do you mean that Kronos and Luke are still alive?" he just kept asking questions like these for another minute.

"Grover, shut the hell up! I don't know what the prophecy means, and I really don't _want _to know why Luke is alive. Okay?" I got to my feet and just walked away. I decided to go for a walk, thinking about everything. I've been walking for about ten minutes when I realized that I walked all the way to the lake. And guess who I saw there?

"Hey Andi!" Triton called. I turned around with a fake smile on my face. For some reason I didn't get the butterflies when I saw him like last time. Weird. "I heard what happened last night. What do you think it means?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Triton, I really don't know. Everybody thinks I do, but I don't. I wish I did though. I mean, it would make everything easier, right?" I said. Triton nodded. We were walking near Zeus' Fist, bored shitless, and not talking. I was thinking about what Percy said about Triton, how he was a flirt and how every girl fell for him easily. But I've been hanging out with this guy and he doesn't seem that bad. Then again, I haven't asked any questions about him, he's been asking questions about me. So, with this thought in my head, I was the first to speak.

"So Triton, what's it like where you live?" That was the only question I could come up with? How lame was that? I felt like an idiot. But hey, I was talking to a god that I would see around here for another three weeks. Triton just chuckled, though I didn't see why.

"Well, it's underwater." He finally said laughing. Then I started laughing. I kind of forgot that he lived with his father. To tell you the truth, I've been interested in what Poseidon's palace looked like, I tried asking Percy, but he was no help. "Okay, let's see. There's tons of fish were I live. And mermen. Since the war, we've been rebuilding the game room." He looked at my expression, then he looked confused. You can say I was a little confused, I mean, the god of the sea loves to play games? Wow. "Anyway, I have a pet that's a hammerhead shark. His name's Fin. I bet you can tell why?" I nodded, giggling. So there I was, walking with Triton while he was talking about his home. He said he sometimes goes with his father to the Winter solstice celebration on Mount Olympus. When he was done, we decided to sit by a tree, just talking. Thank gods he didn't talk about the kiss last night. I mean you heard, or read, me asking the lamest question I could think of, you expect me to talk about a kiss with a god?

"So Andi, what's it like to be adopted by a goddess?" Triton asked.

"You heard?" he nodded. "Okay, well. It's not that bad, I mean, I barely had a mother." I was thinking if I should tell him what happened to me my whole life. Percy was the only person who knew the details. I just told most people I was slapped and kicked a couple of times.

"Who adopted you? I didn't hear that part." He said with a smirk on his face. I just smiled.

"Aphrodite did." I replied.

"I thought you hated the Aphrodite cabin?" he asked.

"I do. Just her children, not her. Even if she didn't adopt me, she'd still be my step-mother. My dad is still married to her." Triton just grinned at me. It wasn't a scary grin, just like one of those happy grins that people usually wear when they thought of an evil plan or prank. (Mostly me and the Stoll brothers.) "What?" I asked him. He scooted closer to me, getting right in my face.

"I told you were a daughter of Aphrodite, just not a step-daughter. I knew you'd have a relation to her somehow." He said.

"Why's that?" he came closer.

"Because you are beautiful Andi Turner." He whispered in my ear, and then kissed me. I was sitting down, so all he did was grab my waist and laid me down on the ground, while he was on top kissing me. I wrapped my hands around his neck, while his hands were on my waist. His tongue grazed my lip. I opened my mouth a little bit, while his tongue entered my mouth. He smiled into the kiss. His hand rubbed up my side, making my shirt go up a little bit. We broke apart for air, but then his lips crashed onto mine once more. My hands were now on his chest. That's when I heard a growl from the bushes. I guess Triton heard it too, because he got off me and helped me up to my feet.

What happened next was a blur. All I remember was a hellhound came through the bushes and attacked Triton. I tried to kill it, but it flung me headfirst into a tree. And it was Grover's girlfriend's tree. How much I hate that nymph, long story. Then, blank.

**Percy's POV**

I was walking around in the woods, being bored out of my head, thinking of what to do. All I knew was that I was near Zeus' Fist. Then I heard a growling noise. I followed it and only to find Triton fighting a hellhound and him getting captured by it. On the bright side, Triton was gone! Whoo! On the bad side, I saw Andi crumpled on the ground unconscious. I ran over to her and checked her heartbeat. It was really slow, so then I checked for injuries.

When I looked at her head, it was practically split open. "Shit." I was talking to myself. I picked Andi up bridal style and brought her to the river. I laid her down and took her hand in mine, and put it in the water. The healing was enough to close the huge gash on her head, but she was still bleeding a lot. Once again I picked her up and almost ran to the Big House. The same thing kept entering my mind at that time. _Please don't die Andi, please don't die now!_


	13. Two new demigods

**Percy's POV**

Andi's been in the infirmary for three days now, and I've been with her the whole time. Gods, I wish she'd just wake up already. Nobody's seen or heard from Triton, which is good for me and Tyson. Chiron has been telling me to leave and rest, but I keep saying no. Damn, I was so tired; I could fall asleep in Aphrodite cabin, considering how much talking they do at bedtime. It practically is New York City in there! Without buildings.

I probably fell asleep because I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find two, big brown eyes looking right at me. Andi. I've known her for so long, I could tell her eyes apart from anyone else's.

"Hey, you're awake." I said yawning. Andi laughed, most likely at me for looking like shit. "When did you wake up?"

"About, 30 seconds ago. How long have you been here? And how long was I out?" she shut her eyes like she was bracing herself for the worst. To be honest, three days isn't that bad for a head injury.

"Three days. Andi, do you remember what happened?" I asked, just to make sure she didn't have amnesia (memory lose). She looked at me for a second, thinking.

"Triton was fighting a hellhound and I got used as a frizbie." She said. I chuckled nodding. Grover came in with Tori, Molly, Shelly, and the rest of them. There's too many and I'll just fall asleep again by just trying to remember them.

"She's alive!" Grover said, or yelled while hugging Andi. Then all the girls did the same.

"I'm not a hugger! So get off you bonies!" Andi just hated being hugged. She just told me why not to long ago, saying it reminded her of what happened as a kid. I just sat there, laughing when Chiron walked, or galloped in.

"Ah Andi, I see your awake. Do you mind if Percy comes with me for a moment?" he asked. Why was he asking her? Creepy. Andi just shook her head and continued to talk to Grover and the girls.

I followed Chiron to the Big House thinking what the hell I did. We walked in and when I did, I saw two girls standing at the table near Mr. D. I feel so bad for those two.

"Percy, I want you to meet Chelsea Simons, and Alyssa Luckern. Chelsea is 19 and Alyssa is 14. I want you to show these girls around camp, please." I'll tell you one thing; Chelsea was… what's the word? I don't know but I'll just say if her mom was Aphrodite, I wouldn't blame her.

"Sure." I walked out of the Big House with the girls following me while Mr. D yells "Good luck Peter Johnson with Casey Simpson and Allison Longfoot!" I'm sorry, but Longfoot? That was pretty funny.

"Um, that's not our names." I'm guessing Alyssa said. She was pretty tall for her age, just about two inches shorter than me. Either that or I'm shrinking. She was probably the daughter of Athena because her eyes were steel gray, close to Annabeth's. She had long dark brown hair, practically black, all curly that almost went to her waist. Chelsea was different. She was around my height; she had dirty blonde hair with bright green eyes with little gold specks in them.

"So, where to first?" she asked.

It took us about two hours to show them the whole camp. That's when Chelsea and Alyssa were claimed. Above Alyssa's head was the symbol of Apollo. Man, that cabin will be filled by the end of the year. That's like the 7th Apollo kid since February, and it's now September. Above Chelsea's was a check mark, symbol of Nike.

**Nike's symbol is not a check mark, at least I think it's not. I just couldn't find what it was…..plus I thought making the Nike check mark her symbol was funny. ****:) REVIEW!**


	14. We've got a quest on our hands!

**Before I start, I need help with writing! I'm new to fanfiction still so I have no idea how to do this. Since I deleted one chapter on here, the characters thing, I added this one. But when I try to add more, it says I can't because I've reached the 15 document limit and I have to convert my story chapters into a story or a chapter. Those of you who wrote stories with over fifteen chapter, help me please! I even have a one-shot I want to publish but this thing won't let me! Please, if any of you can help me, message me. On with the story! By the way, this is like three chapters into one so I could make it longer. **

**Andi's POV**

"So, what's been happening since I've been sleeping?" I asked Tori. Percy just left with Chiron, then after that the girls went too. And Grover.

"Well, Connor and Travis got dates." She said. I almost chocked on my ambrosia, which is pretty hard to do.

"WHAT! I missed them going on their first dates?"

"Well, no. Apparently, one girl asked Travis asked to go to the fireworks. He said yes. But when she ran into Connor…"

"She thought he was Travis and he played along because she was hot."

"How did you know that?" she seemed surprised. I couldn't blame her.

"I know the Stoll brothers better than anyone else at this camp. Let me guess, the girl found out and now she hates them both?" Tori just nodded. Ha! Do I know the Stoll brothers or what? I mentally did my happy dance since I'll get a headache so big, I might as well be having a hangover.

"Andi, I've been waiting to ask you, but what were you doing with Triton in the woods? Far away. Just the two of you. Alone. No one else around" she giggled at each word. I guess I was blushing because she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Like I told you. We know nothing about him, so, just to prove Percy wrong, I asked some questions to get to know him. Is that a crime or something?" Tori just stared at me, giving me a yeah-like-I'm-going-to-believe-in-that-shit look. "Okay, fine. He kissed me. Happy?"

Her mouth went into an "O" shape. "Triton what?" I sighed. I really didn't want to repeat it, but, you know Tori.

"Triton kissed me. And the worst part was it was a make-out kiss. You know, hands on waist and hands around neck, open mouth kiss, that involves lying on the ground kiss." I said that all in one breath.

"Wow. Does he even like you? I mean, you only met him four days ago. That's not really much to get to know a person."

"I know, it's just that, he was so nice to me. It's like he understood me or something." I said.

"And Percy. What about him?"

"What do you mean?" Tori sighed and sat right next to me, so she could be right in my face. But she didn't get a chance to say anything, because the nurse shooed her out.

"Do you feel any pain, lightheaded, or anything?" she asked. I felt fine.

"No" I replied.

"Then you're free to go. But no sword fighting or any running around."

"Yes mam" then I left the room to outside. When I got out, I saw Percy talking to two girls. I walked up to him, but he saw me first.

"Andi, come here. I want you to meet Chelsea, daughter of Nike. And Alyssa, daughter of Apollo. No shocker there." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"Hi, I'm Andi." I shook both their hands when Chelsea asked me the question that gets on my nerves.

"Are you the daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Um, no. daughter of Hephaestus."

"Well, you girls should get to your cabins to unpack. I'll see you girls at dinner." Percy said, pulling me along with him. We were walking toward the lake. "So, how you feeling?" Percy asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He usually does that when he's nervous. What was he nervous about?

"Good. So, what happened to Triton?" Percy just grinned.

"The hellhound took him."

"Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with it?" I joked.

"I wish I've thought of it. What were you doing with Triton alone anyways?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. I had to think what to say very carefully.

"We just talked, I asked him questions about where he lives, since your no help" Percy just grinned in amusement. I continued, "And he asked me about my life. And then we got attacked. That's it". He looked like he wasn't going to believe it, gods, please buy it.

"Okay. If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened." I just smiled at him thinking how could he trust me like this? That made me feel even guiltier.

I was walking and talking with Percy on our way to dinner. We were talking about the fireworks coming up soon. Chiron thought the campers should have a little more fun at camp, so, now we're having fireworks for no reason! I wasn't going with anyone. I'm just not one of those people who care about having a date. Just joking around, I asked Percy the horrible question.  
>"So Percy, do you have a date for the fireworks?" I asked. He looked at me then the ground.<p>

"No. Do you?"

"No I don't. I don't care for that kind of thing."

"Want to race? From here, to my cabin. Who ever loses, gives the winner 2 drachmas." Percy was smiling like an idiot, which made me smile too. He brought his hand out for me to shake, and I did.

"Ready… set… GO!" we both yelled at the same time. we were off, running like there was no tomorrow. I know the nurse said not to run, but when you have ADHD, you can't help it. Plus I didn't want Percy to win. We were passing wood nymphs, other demigods in battle, satyrs chasing the wood nymphs, and the Stoll brothers flirting with the Aphrodite cabin. I was in the lead, but only by a inch, we did this so often, we ran about the same speed. I could see Percy's cabin now. The seashells decorating the boarders of the columns, the blue lining on the windows. I was so distracted by the scenery; Percy was going ahead of me. Like Michel Jordan, I stuck my tongue out, showing how hard I was trying, and ran faster than I've ever ran before.

I touched the wall of the cabin, panting. Percy came up to me panting harder than I was.

"How… do… you… do… that Pige?" he said each word between each breath. I just shook my head, thinking the same thing.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice say. It was Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Let's just say, if I spent one day with that jackass, you'll see blood all over the place. "Chiron wants to see you both, now." I was walking and talking with Percy on our way to dinner. We were talking about the fireworks coming up soon. Chiron thought the campers should have a little more fun at camp, so, now we're having fireworks for no reason! I wasn't going with anyone. I'm just not one of those people who care about having a date. Just joking around, I asked Percy the horrible question.  
>"So Percy, do you have a date for the fireworks?" I asked. He looked at me then the ground.<p>

"No. Do you?"

"No I don't. I don't care for that kind of thing."

"Want to race? From here, to my cabin. Who ever loses, gives the winner 2 drachmas." Percy was smiling like an idiot, which made me smile too. He brought his hand out for me to shake, and I did.

"Ready… set… GO!" we both yelled at the same time. we were off, running like there was no tomorrow. I know the nurse said not to run, but when you have ADHD, you can't help it. Plus I didn't want Percy to win. We were passing wood nymphs, other demigods in battle, satyrs chasing the wood nymphs, and the Stoll brothers flirting with the Aphrodite cabin. I was in the lead, but only by a inch, we did this so often, we ran about the same speed. I could see Percy's cabin now. The seashells decorating the boarders of the columns, the blue lining on the windows. I was so distracted by the scenery; Percy was going ahead of me. Like Michel Jordan, I stuck my tongue out, showing how hard I was trying, and ran faster than I've ever ran before.

I touched the wall of the cabin, panting. Percy came up to me panting harder than I was.

"How… do… you… do… that Pige?" he said each word between each breath. I just shook my head, thinking the same thing.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice say. It was Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Let's just say, if I spent one day with him, you'll see all the cabins have toilet paper on the. "Chiron wants to see you both, now."

"Okay." I said while he walked away. I looked at Percy, seeing him smiling at me as if telling me that everything will be okay. Damn his smile. I've seen it so many times; I just can't help but smile too. He cleared his throat.

"Chiron" he said.

"Yeah, Chiron."

We walked to the Big House together, hoping we weren't in trouble. Most likely I was because of a stupid rumor caused by Courtney. When we entered the room, I saw my dad, Aphrodite, and Poseidon. What, are we having a family reunion Chiron? Sadly, that wasn't it.

"Percy, Andi, I think you two should sit down." Chiron said to us. I knew this was going to be bad.

"Well, you both know about the prophecy that Andi dreamt about. Anyway, there is a quest for both of you. And the two of you only." What? The? Hell? No. I mean, sure I would choose Percy to come on a quest in a heartbeat, but I would choose another person too.

"This quest is so dangerous, we only chose you because we think you are ready. You see, Poseidon's trident has been stolen." Whoa. Did not see that one coming. Chiron explained about how the trident is as powerful as Zeus' master lightning bolt. So, pretty much one the most powerful thing in the universe. Oh joy!

"And you also must find Triton. With him and the trident gone, whoever has them both can be more powerful than all the gods combined." Added my dad. He would know most of this stuff about the trident since he's the one who made it. "But the prophecy that goes with this quest will go to Andi." he said with a heartwarming smile. My mouth was open the whole time, so I decided to close it before any flies got in. That would be so gross! Off topic Andi, focus. I nodded and went up the stairs to find Rachel the Oracle.

I was walking up the stairs to the attic to see Rachel. She became the Oracle last year after the war. And let me tell you, I hate her. She's so annoying, bitchy, and she doesn't know when to shut up even if you yell "Shut the fuck up!" in her face. The scary thing is, that's the only thing Annabreath and I have in common. I finally reached the door that would open up to a room full of paintings, canvases, and a whole bunch of other girl shit. I hesitated to knock on the door, but I had to. I knocked three times. "Come in!" I heard from the other side.

I opened the door to find Rachel just sitting on the bed, listening to her I-pod. "Um, hey Rachel. I was-"

"Here to find out the next prophecy for the next quest?" she asked. I guess I nodded because she chuckled at me. She sat up on the edge of the bed and just stared at me for a moment. I'm not really a patient girl. I kept shifting from one foot to the other waiting for this girl to tell me another freaking prophecy. Then, her eyes glowed bright green, a mist coming from her mouth. I was hoping the prophecy would be good, while praying that she wasn't having a seizure or something. Then, the prophecy came:

"_Only two with the names of a husband and wife shall go on this quest,_

_The four souls that were lost at war will come back and do their best,_

_Fire shall be raised once again from death,_

_The only way to kill the Lord of Time with one single breath,_

_Is fire and water shall become as one,_

_With this their adventures are finally done."_

I don't know about you, but that just sounded lame. I mean, fire and water become as one… oh. The other prophecy said something similar like that.

Rachel black-out for a second, then came through. "What'd I say?" I swear, how could she not remember these things?

"Um, nothing. Bye Rachel!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to tell everyone the new prophecy.

Percy's POV

I saw Andi come down the stairs looking confused. She caught my eye and just shrugged. What did that mean?

"Andi. What did Rachel say?" asked Aphrodite. Andi just looked at her and started speaking. When she was done, I realized that it was almost exactly like the other one. The only line that confused me was the Fire shall be raised once again from death. What was that supposed to mean?

"Well. Percy, Andi. You'll leave in three days. Off you go." Chiron shooed us out. Andi and I said bye to out parents. Then we left.

We were on our way to the Hermes cabin for movie night. We have them every Friday. Tonight we were watching "Clash of the Titans". I kept looking over at Andi. She looked a little paler than usual.

"Pige, you okay? You look like your going to be sick." I said. She shook her head, saying it was fine.

When we got to the Hermes cabin, we took our seats next to each other (they were the only ones left).

"Okay ladies and gents, tonight we'll be watching "Clash of the Titans." We just want to let you know that these people suck at fighting, and they're all like 30 while we're all 12-19. Anyway, the main characters are actually here with us tonight. Percy and Andi, stand up!" Connor Stoll said.

"What? How are we in the movie?" Andi asked.

"Perseus and Andromeda are in the movie. Oh and by the way, they make-out a lot in the movie. Enjoy!" Travis Stoll said and started the movie. (A/N: This is the 70's version!)

"Make-out my ass. They most likely said that to embarrass us." Andi whispered in my ear.

The Stoll brothers were right though, Perseus and Andromeda did make-out a lot. And when they kissed, everyone would turn around and look at me and Andi. People soon fell asleep, so me and Andi decided to go to my cabin.

"That movie was horrible!" I groaned as Andi laughed. I plopped down in my bean bag chair, bored. "What do you want to do?"

"Know idea." Then her eyes lit up.

"And no pranking the Aphrodite cabin!" I said before she could suggest it. She just sat down on my bed, and then yelped. "What?"

She lifted Riptide out from under her butt. I started to laugh uncontrollably on the floor. "It's not funny. You should keep your room clean you know." She said. Yeah, me cleaning without Tyson, that's going to happen.

Andi and I were just talking when we heard a blood curdling scream. Andi jumped up and ran to the door with me at her heels. When I got outside, my worst nightmare was happening right before my eyes.

Camp Half-Blood was in flames. Only the Hephaestus and Nike cabins were on fire.

"Percy, try to make a wave to splash on the cabins. I'll try to get the flames to go down." Andi yelled to me. Than she ran away from my sight.

"Andi!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, but she was gone. And so was the Hephaestus cabin.

**Mystery person POV (From earlier today)**

"Okay. If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened." I heard Percy say to Andi. I almost wanted to gag when he gave her a small hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, hers wrapping around his neck. I almost their actions were going the way the plan was expecting. Master will be pleased to know we found Jackson's weak spot . . .


	15. I get a new roomate

**Andi's POV**

I was trying to will the flames of the fire to go down on my cabin. Apparently my cabin and the Nike cabin were the only ones that caught fire. Mine on the other hand, burned to the ground. My stuff was fire proof, so they were fine. The sad thing was I would have to sleep in someone else's cabin. Oh joy!

I saw Percy make a huge wave to put out the fire on the Nike cabin.

"Everyone, move!" I heard Annabeth yell. Well no shit Sherlock. You're so smart Annabeth… not! When the wave hit, the flames were gone and the cabin was slightly black, meaning my cabin was on fire longer.

"What happened here?" bellowed Chiron. Everyone just shrugged and shook their heads. I was a little dizzy from using so much energy, so I sat down on the grass. A few minutes later, that girl from the Nike cabin, Chelsea, sat next to me.

"Sorry about your cabin. What do you think happened?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied.

"Anyways, I came over here to ask you if Percy has a girlfriend." That caught me off guard. Did she really ask me that question?

"No. why, you like him?" I said, actually curious.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I mean look at him. He's hot." After she said that, she left. I just sat there; astonished that someone actually said that about Percy. I mean, yeah the Aphrodite cabin talks like that all the time, but someone who just met him.

"Andi, Chiron needs to see you." Grover came up to me. "What happened out there?" he asked.

"I really don't know. Can you help me up?" I was still dizzy, but I had to go. Grover helped me up and I went to the Big House. When I got there, I saw Courtney, Will, Percy, Annabeth, etc. I took a seat just before Chiron started talking.

"Well, what just happened confused everybody, but Miss Turner will need a place to stay." Everyone stared at me, and then back at Chiron.

"Her mother is technically Aphrodite, so why not the Aphrodite cabin?" suggested Annabeth.

"There are two reasons why. 1: We don't get along. And 2: You'll see most of them missing then find their bodies in the woods." I said. She just smirked, thinking she won the round, but she didn't.

"What about Hermes?"

"To full." Travis said. I looked over at Chiron; he looked like he got a good idea.

"What about the Poseidon cabin?" he asked.

"WHAT?" Percy and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other with What-the-fuck looks. "Everyone, please leave, besides you two." Chiron pointed to me and Percy.

After everyone left, I couldn't help but say "Why the Poseidon cabin" while Percy said "The Poseidon cabin?". Chiron looked at us with amusement.

"Yes. Andi you will stay with Percy until your quest. By the time you get back, your cabin will be rebuilt. And I know I can trust you both. Now off to bed." What did that mean, I can trust you both? I went to my, uh, burnt down cabin and got my things. I walked to Percy's cabin, already in my pajamas. I knocked on the door thinking _I come here all the time during free time, what's the difference. _The door opened interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey" I said to Percy.

"Hey. Tyson left early so you can use his bed." He said, pointing to a bed on the opposite side next to Percy's bed.

"Thanks." I put my bag (yeah one bag. I'm not the daughter of Aphrodite, I don't have 23 bags or something, just one) on the bed.

"What do you think happened?" Percy asked me, sitting on his bed.

"I really don't know. My theory is that somebody from camp did this. Maybe they worked for L-" I didn't want to say the name. I didn't want to believe that somebody would do this. The question is, why my cabin?

"You mean Luke? Pige, I know this whole thing isn't going to be easy. Trust me, I've been there. But the difference is the prophecies are almost the same." Percy said, walking over to me.

"What?"

"Here. I wrote down the prophecies you got. Notice how they're almost the same. Like usual, we can figure out the first line of each prophecy, right? Let's do that now, and see what happens later. Okay?" he said. I have to admit, that was a pretty good idea. I nodded my head and looked at the papers with Percy on my bed.

"Two years after the great war. That's now." Percy said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said as he chuckled.

"Only two with the names of a husband and wife shall go on this quest. Shit." He said.

"What?" I ask.

"What's Perseus's wife's name?"

"Andromeda… oh Hades. Who named you?" Percy looked confused.

"My dad, why?"

"My dad named me too. They must've done it for a reason. What if this prophecy was said a long time ago, and then repeated when the right people got the quest?" I'm surprised I thought of that, I'm usually not this smart. Score 1 for Andi!

"You think our dad's named us for a reason? For what then?"

"I have no freaking clue." I banged my head on the bed a couple of times until Percy put a pillow in my path of the bed.

We decided to go to bed. I was really tired from using too much energy. I don't know why, but maybe I used too much of my power without knowing it. Before I fell asleep, I remember thinking whoever tried to burn down the camp will get their ass whooped. Then only one person's name came to mind again. Luke. But the cave that led to the Labyrinth was magically sealed, how could he get through again? I didn't have time to think of any reasons how; I just let the spell of sleep take over.


	16. Moments End, But Memories Last Forever

**Andi's POV**

I woke up the next day, not in my cabin. Then I remembered last nights events, the fire, prophecies, and falling asleep in Percy's cabin. Yeah, that about covers it. I got out of bed, and got out the clothes I wanted to wear today. I looked over at Percy's bed and saw that he was still sleeping. Well, he won't be for long. I went in the bathroom and got dressed the fastest I could. I ran out the door, quietly, I'm not stupid. I got a bucket from outside the Hermes cabin, don't ask, and ran down to the lake. Most of the camp was up, but some were still sleeping. It was 8:00. We had to get up at 8:30.

When I got to the lake, I filled the bucket full of water. It was ice cold from over night too. This was going to be fun. I know Percy's the son of the water god, but when he's sleeping he can still get wet. (I asked him, I'm not a stalker you pervs!). I carried the bucket carefully up the hill to the cabin. I opened the door to find Percy still snoring… and drooling. If I only had a video camera right now to put this on Youtube. I walked over slowly to his bed, put the bucket in throwing position, and dumped it all over Percy.

He shot up from the bed, with the look of shock on his face. I started to laugh hysterically on the floor while Percy just stared at me.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"It was a perfect opportunity to do it. But you should've seen the look on your face!" I couldn't help but start laughing again. When I stood up, I saw Percy grin evilly, like when he gets a good prank idea. My laugh got slower and quieter. Then he started walking towards me. "Percy, what are you doing?"

"You're going to get a taste of your own medicine!" he laughed. I shrieked and ran out the door, Percy right behind me. Shit. I ran as fast as I could, then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. They threw me over their shoulder and started walking somewhere.

"Percy put me down!" I yelled. He started laughing.

"Nope. This is your punishment for throwing water at me." I sighed.

"Fine. Will you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked. Percy just shook his head. After about 5 minutes of me over his shoulder, I saw the lake in front of us. "Oh no! Percy, okay you win. You win!" I yelled on the top of my lungs while he laughed and threw me into the water. It was still cold as ice. Then he jumped in after me.

**Percy's POV (Finally!)**

I threw Andi into the lake and jumped in after her. I saw her underwater, holding her breath smiling at me. I swam to her and wrapped my arms around her waist then made an air bubble for her to breath.

"What was that for?" she said to me smiling.

"You started it." I replied.

"At least we found you a new and improved alarm clock." She giggled.

"Oh yay! I'm so excited!" I said in a gay man's voice. Andi started laughing hard, so did I. It was pretty funny. When we stopped, we decided to go to the surface. We sat on the dock, just staring at the lake.

"So, you said Tyson left. Why?" Andi asked me.

"He said dad wanted him to come back and help search for the trident and Triton." I kinda gagged at the name of Triton because I remember when Andi was in the infirmary, he wouldn't shut up about her. It was, she's cute to she's hot. It was she's hot, to sexy. I'll tell you I got a little mad at him calling her sexy. Really? Your like over a thousand years old and she's 18.

"Why do you Triton so much? You don't know him enough to actually call him an asshole." Andi said.

"Want a bet? All he did in our cabin was talk about girls. He even did ratings on each girl from camp, 1-10. Sort of like Amanda Davis does with guys at school." Long story. I was about to tell her what he said about her, but I didn't know how she would react. I didn't even know if she would be one of those girls who fell head over heels for him.

"What he say about me?" she asked. Damnmit. I didn't want her to ask that question. But, knowing Andi, I could tell her anything.

"He said you were… a 50 out of 10" I whispered the last part.

"What?" "He said you were 50 out of 10! Okay. You like, won his girl rating thing." I said.

"Did he say why? I mean, that guy must be from Crack Head Town." I actually laughed at that.

"He said you were cute, then he said hot, then, uh, never mind."

"What? I can handle it, I'm a big girl!" she said. I just smiled at her. Sure she can be annoying at times, but most of the time she can be, I don't know. Perfect and beautiful and what the fuck am I saying! I don't love her. No. Get that thought out of your head Perce! Do it now!

"Fine, he said you were sexy. Happy? To tell you the truth, I gagged at that part."

"I would've too. Yuck!" I just laughed at her immaturity. Then again, I was also immature.

"So, we have a quest. Again. Why must it be us?" I yelled and lied down on the grass. Andi chuckled and crawled over and lied down next to me, still wet. That's what you get for messing with the son of Poseidon, ha! I just looked at her, then the sky. I was thinking about our childhood. We went far back together. From the day she was born I've known her. When we were 4 or 5, my mom made a wedding dress and a tux for us to dress up in for Halloween. I remember after Halloween, we dressed up in them almost all the time. We pretended to get married. It was funny seeing toddlers pretend to get married when they have no clue what love really is. Let alone how to cook, which I still can't do. I looked at my watch, 8:20.

I sat up and remembered the most embarrassing thing for both me and Andi. I stood up and ran to my cabin.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I heard Andi yell. I saw her get up and started running after me. When I let her catch up a little, I ran into my cabin and began digging for something under my bed. I heard Andi come through the door. "What are you looking for?" she asked. I felt something touch my hand and I pulled it out.

"This." I replied.

I brought the book full of pictures of me and Andi from our childhood and put it on my bed. On the cover, there was a picture of me and Andi at age ten, at Montauk. The cover, in big red and blue letters said "Best Friends For Life".

"My mom made it a couple of years ago. It has all the pictures of me and you since the day we were born." I explained. Andi's mom didn't have any pictures of her, because she didn't care for her own daughter. I sat down on my bed and opened the book. Andi sat next to me, bracing herself for embarrassing pictures. The first page revealed me as a baby, in a footsy pajama outfit. Andi started laughing super hard.

"It's not that funny." I was beginning to laugh myself. Man, what's with me and laughing today?

We flipped through the pages, until we ended on a certain one.

"Oh my gods, did we really do that?" Andi asked.

"Yep. I remember that day perfectly." I said, trying not to laugh at the picture with me and Andi, slow dancing in our wedding day clothes. The laughter couldn't be held any longer, so I just busted out laughing. So did Andi.

"Good thing that wasn't a real wedding! We would be like, 'I never married him! Don't tell me I have a husband!'" Andi said. I started laughing harder, if possible.

"Did I miss something?" said a voice. I looked up and saw Grover with his arms crossed and one eyebrow up. Andi and I just shook our heads at the same time, biting our lips to keep us from laughing. We looked at each other again, and then started to laugh again. It's a disease I tell you. I saw Grover pick up the book and stared, wide-eyed at the picture. Then he started laughing.

"What did I just see? My two best friends got married and didn't tell me?" We found ourselves laughing for the next half-hour. After a while, Grover had to leave, leaving me and Andi to get ready for our classes. I put the book away, but before I did, I looked at the picture one last time and smiled. Like some people say, moments end, but memories last forever.

**Sorry I took forever! Apparently, if I wait 60 days or more, I'm allowed to add more documents to my story…..jerks. Anyway, check out my new story, I hope you guys like it! It's a two shot! REVIEW!**


	17. Dangerous promises

**Andi's POV**

In a day in a half Percy and I will be going on our quest to find Triton and the trident. Yay, not. The only thing I'm worried about is running into Luke or Kronos. That wouldn't be good.

I was walking to the sword arena, seeing no one there. When I walked in, I saw Percy talking to Tori. I hid behind the bleachers and listened. Hey, I'm that kind of person.

"So let me get this straight, you told Chiron that you would protect Andi with your life? Even if you're the one that dies and she lives?" I heard Tori ask.

"Yes. I mean she never got a happy life, with her mother and step dad, so do you really think that if she dies she's going to have a happy life? Anyway, if she stays alive she could actually be happy at some point in her life." I heard Percy say. I smiled. Would he really do that for me? Then again, Percy would do that for any of his friends. So why am I any different?

"Percy, you know that if she knew she would get mad and tell you not to." Tori said. She was right. I would say no.

"Well if she says no, I'm doing it anyways." He replied then left by exiting the other side of the arena.

I waited about a minute before I pretended to walk in. "Hey Tori. What's up?"

"Olympus" she said. We started laughing.

"Want to sword battle?" she asked.

"Why would I be here?" I said. She striked first, but I dodged. I thrusted my sword at her. Hitting her in the chest. She had battle armor on you prissies, so don't be scared for her. She striked back pretty hard, so I ended up being on the floor. She tried to get the tip of her sword at my throat, so she could win. Hello, daughter of Athena people. I kept rolling like a dog until the wall was on my right, so I used my sword to block hers.

We were like this for about another ten minutes. We were tired.

"Truce?" I asked. She nodded her head and we shook hands. We took off our battle gear and walked back to our cabins to rest. (Well, I went to Percy's cabin)

I just laid still on my bed until I fell asleep.

_I was in a forest, a big one. I saw flowers in all sorts of colors around me. Some I've never seen before. Then again, I live in New York City; you barely see a tree, let alone flowers. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around and saw Luke, holding out his sword, Backbiter. He was looking right at me. Can he see me? I tried to talk, but nothing came out. _

_ "This way you fools! And make sure he doesn't escape." Luke said to his troop. There was at least 20 other monsters with him. A Minotaur, empousae, a couple of hellhounds, and laistrygonian giants. Then I noticed the hellhounds were carrying something or someone on their backs. He was bound and gagged, cuts and bruises everywhere. He looked like he was beaten for a good two weeks straight, I've had that experience. He had blooding streaming down his face; his black hair all messed up. I couldn't tell who he was, but he looked familiar. _

_ The monsters and Luke kept walking until they all stopped at a tree. A tree? What's so special about a tree Luke? I just stood there, watching what they were doing. The hellhounds set the boy on the ground. They did it very roughly so when he hit the ground, he yelled in pain. Ouch, that had to hurt. Then a woman walked up to him, removed his gag, the thing in his mouth, and kissed him full on the lips. She stopped and put on the gag while Luke came over to the boy._

_ "So you really thought you could protect her? You are really dumb. When will you get that she will be mine. Lock him up!" Luke yelled to the Minotaur. He grabbed the boy, untied him slowly, and then shoved him through the tree. I blinked. The tree was like, I don't know. It's like you're a ghost and you just walk right through. _

_ Then the scene changed. I was inside the tree with the boy. You could see Luke come up to the little window. _

_ "You know, I bet Andi won't mind if she has a child at 18." He smirked. He was about to leave when the boy yelled on the top of his lungs _

_ "Don't you dare touch her Luke. I swear if you do I'll-" _

_ "You'll what? Get out by the gods and save her like Prince Charming? How pathetic. You'll have to realize that you'll never get to tell Andi how you truly feel, and most likely, she doesn't feel the same way. And if she refuses to do anything I tell her, she'll just end up in the Underworld with her brothers." After Luke said that, he left with his troops. _

_ The boy turned around and slid down the wall of the tree, crying. When he lifted his head up, I saw he had more details to his face. He was cute. He had beautiful green eyes. He had dirt and blood all over his face and body. He was Percy._

I woke up feeling like I just had a heart-attack. My heart beat was so fast; I thought I was going to pass out. How would Luke kidnap Percy? Who was the girl who kissed him? After a minute or two of thinking about this dream, I made the same promise that Percy secretly made me. I was going to protect _him _with my life.


	18. Made out of Fire and Water

**Andi's POV**

I woke up two hours later, still tired. I'm still surprised that Percy didn't wake up from me waking up. I couldn't get the idea that Luke might capture Percy out of my head. How am I going to hide this from anyone? If I tell Percy, he would want to protect me more, and if I tell Chiron, well, I don't know what he might do. What am I supposed to do? I got out of bed, took a shower, put on a pair of jean shorts, high-tops, and a t-shirt.

I walked out the door and walked over to cabin number 14. That's where the immortal siblings sleep. I knocked on the door. I stood there, waiting, shaking my foot. The door opened only to reveal Phobos, son of Ares.

"What do you want doll face?" he asked, smirking.

"I would like to speak with Erin."

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother. Any more questions because I would love to punch you in the face right now." I said.

"Andi!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around, and got tackled yet again, by a worried Grover.

"What?" I asked.

"I need your advice. And I'm not going anywhere near the Aphrodite cabin." He said. We walked to my cabin (Percy's cabin! I keep forgetting that!), me still wondering what the fuck was going on. I could tell Grover about me dream. He wouldn't tell anyone.

"What do you help with?" he just stared at me like he wasn't so sure if he could tell me or not. Then he said something that I thought he would never say in a hundred years.

"Tonight, I have a date with Juniper, and I was going to ask her to marry me." My mouth opened.

"What?" I was really happy for him, well, if he asked and she said yes.

"I mean, I got the ring and everything, it's just that I'm really nervous. And I wanted to do it before you and Percy left." He plopped himself on my bed, and closed his eyes.

"Grover, if you fall asleep on my bed you'd take forever to wake up." I said. He got off.

"Will you please help me? I mean, like tonight. Stand behind a tree and make sure I don't mess up"

"Grover, if she really loved you, she wouldn't care if you messed up as long as you get on with the question. Okay? Just be yourself." When did I know anything about love?

_You have the power of Aphrodite. Meaning you have the same powers as the daughters of Aphrodite._

I swear to Zeus that that wasn't the voice of my dad in my head. It was a woman's voice. I gulped hoping I was wrong.

**Aphrodite**_**?**_

Please be wrong, please be wrong.

_Yes?_

Oh gods.

**Why are you in my head? Or talking to me in my head? **

_Well I am technically your mother. I've known you since the day you were born._

**What? Never mind. I'll talk to you later. **

"Andi, you okay? You kind of zoned out for a second." Grover asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now that you're done talking, can I tell you something? And you got to promise me not to tell anybody, not even Percy."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I had a dream that Luke and his army were walking in this forest, thing. He had the strongest and most powerful monsters with him. But, the thing that really bothers me, is… they had Percy with them." I said. Grover looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" was all he said.

"They had Percy tied up and gagged. He was all bloody and covered in bruises. He was beaten Grover, I know the bruises. I've had them. Anyway, Luke shoved Percy into a tree, yes a tree. And, Luke said something to Percy to piss him off." I finished. Grover looked like he was going to faint, then again that's all he ever does.

"The only tree I know of that can hold a prisoner is the Tree of Life, home of the Fates. It was enchanted by the gods incase they wanted to hold someone that wanted to kill a hero." Grover finally says. He looked at my clock, and then started to stand up.

"Wait! You promise not to tell anyone? Especially Percy?"

"Yes, I promise."

"You promise on the River Styx?"

"Yes. I, Grover Underwood, promise on the River Styx." Then he left. I sat down on by bed, waiting for Grover to ask the simplest question in the world. Well, for guys it might be the hardest question in the world.

**Percy's POV**

I was in my cabin, bored as shit. Don't even ask me how shit can be bored. It's shit, so… awkward. Anyway, Grover just left, telling me he's going to propose to Juniper tonight. I'm happy for him. I mean, she makes him happy. I like her; she's fun to be around, Andi and Juniper together, it changed every time. I heard the door open, then close. I knew it was Andi. She just walks in.

"Hey. So you hear about Grover?" I asked.

"Yes. He came to me for advice." She said. I noticed that Andi wasn't looking at me. It's like she was scared to.

"Pige, you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just, didn't sleep well." She said. What the hell is going on with her? I swear it's those girl hormones. Then again, I know nothing about girls. But with Andi it's different.

In my desk chair, I rolled my way to her. "Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm here for you." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Just not excited for the quest tomorrow." She replied. I could tell she was nervous, she's been pale and looks like she's going to be sick all the time since we got the quest.

"You sure?" I ask one more time. She looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay."

We, as in Andi and me, were walking down to the lake to watch Grover ask the question. I found a spot behind a bush, right across from the spot Grover and Juniper were sitting at. Andi sat down next to me. Sadly, the bush was really small, so Andi was practically on my lap. If it was day time, she would see me blushing like crazy. We were waiting for a squeal from Juniper, maybe Grover, but it was taking forever.

"Is he going to ask it or what?" Andi asked.

"I have no fucking idea, but I wish he'd just hurry up!" I whispered back. We looked around the bush to see Grover kneeling down on one… uh leg and one hoof. He had the ring in his hands, and although I couldn't hear what he was saying, he was asking her right now.

I saw Juniper's surprised face nodding. I looked at Andi's face, looking for her reaction. I smiled to myself when I heard Juniper yell, not yell as in for Andi and I only to hear, but for the whole camp!

"Yes! Grover, yes!" I saw her hug him and he spun her around laughing.

"Yes!" I and Andi cheered at the same time. Apparently we yelled it because Grover and Juniper both stared at us.

"Sorry, we got a little over excited." Andi said.

"Yeah" I said. Then we all heard clapping and whistling and cheering. I looked around to find the whole camp around the lake, watching Grover and Juniper.

"Well we got the front row seats." Andi whispered in my ear. I chuckled, knowing she was right.

I looked back at the newly engaged couple, seeing the girls squealing with Juniper, and the guys patting Grover's back. I guess he saw us because he ran over to us, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I did it! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" he sang while he did his little happy dance. I had to stop him by holding his shoulders.

"Dude, that's great, but stop the dancing. Please?" I begged. He laughed and just kept smiling like an idiot. The scary thing was, he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Percy, my best friend, my bestest _guy_ friend." he continued. I knew where this was leading to. It was leading to a tux, dancing lessons, and walking down an aisle with two rings on a pillow.

"No. No way dude. I'm not going to wear a tux." I laughed, thinking about the thought.

"Please? The weddings going to happen when you guys get back from your quest." He said.

"Why wait? Get married when we're gone." Andi butted in. She knew she would have to wear a dress. She hates dresses. If she wore one, she would go crazy. The last time she wore one, we were six, but she wore pants underneath.

So Andi and I went back to our cabin, all backed for tomorrow, and went to sleep knowing that we would be part of a wedding very soon.

**Percy's POV (Later that night)**

I was lying in my bed, not even close to getting asleep. I looked over at Andi, who wasn't asleep either. She had her eyes closed, but I knew her so well, I could tell if she was faking or not.

"Andi, I know you're awake." I said. She turned over and looked at me.

"Why do you care if I'm awake or not? And why aren't you sleeping?" she was smirking now since she won. Well, if she can't sleep and neither could I, and then I guess I could show her a new trick I learned with water. I got out of bed, still wearing my sweatpants and t-shirt, and walked over to her bed.

"Come on. I want to show you something." I said, grabbing the blankets and pulling them off her, it drives her crazy when I do this to her to get her ready for school. But it's really fun.

"What? It's like 2 am." She said.

"Your point is?" I said back. She sighed and got out of bed and put on a pair of sneakers. I got a jacket and left with Andi behind me. We walked to the lake, once again, and sat down on the dock.

"Okay, why am I here again?" Andi asked me.

"Because I want to show you a new trick I learned." I said. I looked down at the water and concentrated really hard. Before I know it, I saw a figure on the other side of Andi. It was the same height as me, same clothes, same hair, it was me. Andi turned around with the look of shock on her face.

"Don't scream either. I learned it today, it's like a clone. It does whatever I say too. Watch." I whispered something in my hands.

"It's nighttime right now." My clone said.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Andi said, looking back at me. She was smiling, finally. I just smiled back and looked at my clone. You couldn't tell any difference between us. I stood up and so did Andi, still watching Percy 2#. Then I asked Andi a question that might be fun to know.

"I wonder if you can do it, but with fire?"

"Maybe I can, though I don't know what you did." She said.

"It's a special trick, I can't tell you." I chuckled.

"That's for magicians you dumbass. But really, tell me." She whined. I just started laughing when she called me a dumbass.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just imagine you're looking at a mirror, seeing your reflection but also thinking about fire." I explained. She nodded and closed her eyes.

That's when I first noticed how the refection of the moon was shining on her face. She looked so different. I can't get over the fact that soon we would be separated by stupid school. I'm staying in New York to go to NYU. I just don't want to leave home. Andi, I'm not sure what college she's going to. Then, I felt warmth cover my face and I was almost blinded by light.

I turned around and saw Andi. No, not one Andi, but two.

"Holy shit! I did it." Andi looked surprised.

"Told you, you could." I said.

"No you didn't! You didn't say shit!" she chuckled back. I started laughing with her. I looked at my watch, seeing it said 4:35 am. We were leaving for our quest in 3 hours!

"Shit! Pige, we got to get back." I said, grabbing her hand and ran to the cabin. Once we got there, we were panting while we shut the door behind us. I looked at Andi and started laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Oh shit." She said.

"What?" then I realized what she said shit about. Our clones followed us to the cabin.

"How do we get rid of them?" Andi asked. I reached in my pocket and grabbed Riptide. I uncapped it and slashed the fake Percy and Andi.

"You have to kill them." I said. She just nodded and walked toward her bed while I walked toward mine. I looked back at Andi, with her eyes closed. This time she was really asleep. She must be tired. I didn't feel tired, but when my head first hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


	19. Sharkboy and Lavagirl

**Andi's POV**

"Ugh!" Percy and I both groaned. I threw my pillow at the alarm clock so it would shut up. It worked. I looked at the clocked and realized we had to go on our quest in one hour.

"Shit! Percy, get up. We have to get ready for our quest in one hour!" I yelled.

"What? Oh shit! Oh fuck, oh shitty shit shit!" he yelled in panic, running into the bathroom to get dressed. I rushed around the room to get my things ready. I put on a pair of jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail.

Percy walked out of the bathroom with his backpack full of his clothes and other things. I ran into the bathroom and got my things such as toothbrush, hairbrush, hair ties, and some girl things that I should not talk about. I walked out of the bathroom with my bag. I looked at Percy who was grabbing some drachmas from his broken water fountain (long story). He looked at me and we left the cabin, on our way to the Big House.

On our way to the Big House, I looked at my watch which said 8:15. We were leaving in 30 minutes. You could say I was nervous because I felt like I was going to be sick. I put my hands in my pockets to make sure the prophecies that Percy wrote down were still there. I sighed in relief. Percy looked at me with a worried face. I gave him the face he was giving me. Nobody in camp was up yet, so I wasn't worried when Percy took my hand in his for comfort. We walked up the steps to the porch of the Big House, me nervous as hell. Chiron looked up at us and greeted us. Mr.D, well, he was just drinking diet coke and reading a wine magazine.

"Well, looks like you two are ready to go." Chiron said.

"Wait!" I heard someone yell. Or should I say two someones. I saw Erin and Grover coming running up to us.

"What the hell?" I said while I was on the ground, guess why. Yes, Grover tackled me to the ground, again. When is he going to stop with the tackling?

"Sorry. We wanted to say good-bye." Erin said since Grover was all out of breath from running. I gave Erin a big hug, and he returned it. I saw Grover and Percy do their little handshake thing. When we had to switch, Percy and Erin just said good-bye, but Erin said something like take care of her.

**Oh yes he will, even though I don't want him to. **I thought. Grover gave me the biggest hug he has ever given me, maybe worst than Tyson, if possible. "Grover, please let go, I want to stay alive thank you." I said, or tried.

"Sorry." Grover let go teary eyed. I smiled and walked back to Chiron. Then I felt myself being squished by a lot of people.

"What the? I can't breath you know!" I yelled. I heard laughter. When they let me go, I saw Tori, Molly, Lilt, Shelly, and Katie surrounding me. I smiled, knowing that they cared. So I wouldn't die from suffocation, I hugged each and every one of them. I hugged Tori first.

"Good luck. I know you'll come back." She whispered in my ear. I let go and went to Molly. Then so on and so on.

"I'm sorry children, but we need to get Percy and Andi on their way." Chiron said. I waved at my friends, not knowing if I was ever going to see them again. Percy and I walked to the Pegasus stables; we were riding them to wherever we were going.

"Hey Blackjack!" Percy said to a black Pegasus. I just smiled while walking to my horse. Her name was Sketch, don't know why, but we've been friends ever since the Aphrodite cabin was going to give her a make-over. From the other side of the room, Percy laughed.

"What? Did you hear her say something?" I asked. He nodded his head, still laughing.

"She said she heard about you being adopted, and she said she was scared that you would give her a make-over." He said. I looked back at Sketch and said

"I'm not giving you a make-over; I won't even touch make-up, let alone use it."

"It's true. She won't." Percy said, climbing up on Blackjack. I kind of hesitated getting on, since I am scared of heights. Really, I get sick. So I figured if I keep my eyes closed, I won't get sick. I climbed on, getting ready to take off.

"Ready?" Percy asked. I nodded; too shocked to speak that I was even doing this. Blackjack ran out the stables, ran faster, then opened his wings and took off.

"Okay, Sketch. You know what to do." I muttered to her. She whinnied as if to tell me "No shit!" Then she took off running.

I was holding on to her mane really tight. She ran faster and faster then, we were in the air. We were flying. I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Just follow Percy and Blackjack." I said. I guess she agreed because we were right next to Percy. We were at the beginning of our quest. Only the beginning of saving the world.

"Pige, you can open your eyes." Percy yelled to me over the wind.

"Nope! I rather not puke on somebody's car from the sky thank you!" I yelled back. I heard him laugh, man, why do guys like to annoy girls? Anyway, we've been flying for a good two hours. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep from keeping my eyes shut for so long.

"Percy, where are we?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, I can only tell where we are when we're in the water, not air." He yelled back. I sighed, leaning my head on the back of Sketches neck. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I saw his face. The face that I hoped not to see for the rest of my life. Kronos. I'm not scared of Luke, just his actions. Like killing my brothers, kidnapping and hurting the people I know and love (like family).

_I was in the creepy forest again, right in front of the Tree of Life. I saw Kronos, in his own body, not Luke's. I saw Kronos standing in front of the tree Percy was in. Or still in. The scene changed from outside the tree, to inside the tree. Percy was still there, hearing Kronos' words._

_ "I think your little girlfriend would make an excellent wife to one of my warriors, don't you think, boy?" he smiled his evil grin, satisfied. Percy looked tired, like he hasn't slept in days. He had bags under his eyes, the purplish blue color around them. His cuts looked infected. _

_ "Anyway, Jackson, you should know by now that Andromeda is the most powerful demigods in the history of demigods." Percy didn't answer for a few seconds. _

_ "No, I didn't. And her name's Andi." He said back. _

_ "Who cares? She'll be dead anyway. The best time to kill a powerful demigod is on Mount Olympus, in front of all the gods. The sad thing is, you'll be dead way too long before Anna dies." Kronos snarled. He's worse than Mr.D with the name thing. _

_ Again, Percy yelled on the top of his lungs, "Don't you dare touch her! If you do I **will **chop you back up in a million little pieces!". Kronos' face softened. _

_ "Ah, young love. Too bad you won't be able to enjoy it." With that said, he left. I was still in the tree, just looking at Percy. He started to kick the walls of the tree, hard. I could tell he was pissed off. I saw tears stain his dirty face, tears of anger. _

_ After about five minutes of kicking the tree, Percy slid on the wall, and sat down. I heard him whisper something over and over. He finally said it loud enough so I could hear. "I'm so sorry Andi."_

I woke up, on the horse but the horse was on the ground. Finally.

"And she lives!" I heard Percy say. I turned around to look at him. What was up with these dreams, and why only the scenes with Percy, and Luke and Kronos telling him that he loves me? "Andi, you okay? I swear you just ignore me on purpose." He said. I realized we were on the beach, don't know why but we were.

"Um, Percy, why are we at the beach?" I asked. He just gave me that smile that _he _thinks makes him look like a celebrity. Maybe Logan Lerman? (A/N: See what I did there? Logan Lerman? Percy Jackson?)

"We are visiting my dad." He answered.

"Haha, uh, you do realize I can't breath under water, right?" I asked, a little worried.

"Put this on. It can make anyone who can't breathe underwater can." He said handing me a necklace that had a horse on it. I shrugged and put it on, hoping that this would work. "Ready?" Percy asked, stepping in the water, not even getting wet. Well, that's the perks about being the son of Poseidon.

I nodded and stepped into the cool water. We walked out until we couldn't touch the bottom, which wasn't very far for me. Percy took my hand and dove under without taking a breath. I copied him, and when I was in the water, I could breathe. It's actually pretty cool. I was able to see the bottom, seeing the different kinds of fish swimming around coral.

We were swimming for about ten minutes when I saw a palace. It had the Greek columns everywhere, there were seashells on the columns and walls, and there was an archway that said something in Greek. I looked and it said "New Game Room, coming soon!".

It was beautiful; exactly the way Percy described his father's palace. If I was immortal and could breathe underwater, I'd want to live here as much as he did. That's when I saw the doorway that I guessed lead to the throne room.

**Percy's POV **

We walked, or swam, through the throne room. We were entering the room when I heard a loud voice say "Percy Jackson and Andi Turner! Welcome to the underwater kingdom of Poseidon!"

I turned around and saw Fred (not his name, I just call him that because it annoys him.) a merman who told my father who was entering, coming to see him, and a bunch of other crap.

"Let them in!" I heard a booming voice say. The doors opened to reveal my dad and my so called step-mom, Amphitrite. Let's just say she doesn't like me since I'm her husband's child, but with a different woman. See, these are the reasons why I chose not to be a god. You'd get bossed around by your wife more than a mortal couple. Look at Zeus and Hera. Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Ah you get the point.

"Ah, Percy and Andi. I've wanted to speak with you two." My dad said.

"So we've been told." I heard Andi mutter. I managed a smile, but I never took my eyes off my dad.

"Anyway, you know much of your quest?" he continued.

"No. we don't know much of this quest." I answered.

"Well, than I should tell you some things that the gods found out about. It's mostly about Kronos and Luke. This one little thing might be a big impact for you quest." He said.

"Kronos is in his own body. Not Luke's." Andi muttered. Apparently my dad heard her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said Kronos was able to get his own body back, wasn't he?" she asked back. I kinds felt left out here, I knew nothing. There's my answer to why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain.

"Yes, how did you know?" my dad asked Andi. She hesitated, and then she looked at me. I stared into her eyes; she looked like she was going throw up. I couldn't blame her, she was about to tell a god about how she knows very important details. What were those details?

"Well, I, uh, um." She was nervous.

"It's okay Andi, just tell him." I whispered to her. She nodded her head then looked back at my dad. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I had this dream that Kronos was in front of the Tree of Life. He was talking to someone and he wasn't anywhere near Luke. Then I had a dream about Luke, saying the next prophecy. He said something about baiting a hero, but before I could find out whom that was I woke up." She finished. I turned to my dad to look at his reaction. He was thinking about something, I just didn't know what that something was. Then he finally spoke.

"Well, as I was saying, this might be hard for the quest. Now, the trident and Triton are missing. You both must look for these two. If you don't, the world will dry out, and we will loose water. Now you must go. Good luck heroes!" his voice shook the room. We left and started swimming to the surface. When we did, I helped Andi getting to shore. Once we got to the beach, Andi sat in the sand. She looked really tired. She was breathing very heavy too. I looked at her. I guess she knew what I was thinking.

"I'm fine. Just don't let me use that necklace again." She said. I shrugged. I sat down next to her, wondering what she actually saw in her dream. I could tell there was more. I looked at my watch. It was 2:39.

So we decided to camp there for the night. It was autumn, so people won't be coming to swim in the lake we were by, unless you want to freeze. I got out my sleeping bag and laid down on top of it. Andi was right next to me, like 5 ft. away. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I heard quiet breathing, letting me know that she was asleep. I looked at her sleeping form. Then I took out something that I always kept with me for fun.

It was a picture of me and her at age ten, dressed up as Sharkboy and Lavagirl. I smiled, looking at it. It was perfect, since her dad's the god of fire and lava, and my dad was god of water. Since then, that was our nicknames for each other. We haven't called each other that since we were fifteen. I put the picture back, and fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Percy throws me into a pool

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, Percy wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Andi trying to get me up.

"Damn it. I hate mornings." I yawned; then again most people do, except the Apollo cabin back at camp.

"So do I." she said. I looked at Andi, noticing she already changed. I went in a tent (or a blanket that was hanging by a tree) to be a changing room, to get changed in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

After waking up from a crappy night's sleep, I got the horses ready. I got on Blackjack, while Andi got on Sketch. I looked at the map dad gave me (A/N:just pretend he did!) and realized we were going to Hollywood, again. If you were a tourist it would be fun, but a demigod, it sucks. But, I didn't want the world to turn to sand. So we were screwed either way.

"Okay Mr. Navigator, where to?" Andi asked.

"No clue. I suck at maps." I replied.

"Let me try." She got off her horse and took the map from my hands and looked at it. "We go west which is that way . . . ." she trailed off.

"You don't have a clue do you?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Nope." She shook her head, giving me back the map.

"See, this proves that women don't know how to read maps." I joked.

"Well men can't ask for directions since they want to be all tough and strong." She said in her best man voice.

"Wait, there was river over there." Andi said.

"So?" I asked.

"So you said you can only tell directions when your in water dumbass." She chuckled.

I got off Blackjack saying to myself "Why are women so bossy?" when I tripped on something.

"What the?" I started, but then I looked at what tripped me. It was a footprint of a hellhound, and next to it was a footprint of a Fury. The worst part, they looked like they were just made, and they were heading toward Andi, who was alone.

"Shit." I muttered.

Then I heard her scream, so I begun to run faster. Then I heard her scream again. I finally got there, seeing Andi facing both monsters alone. I pulled out Riptide, and clicked it. It turned into a three foot sword. I charged for the hellhound. I began to slash at the monster, but it didn't disintegrate like it normally would.

"Looks like these monsters got a upgrade." I yelled to Andi, who was fighting the Fury.

"Well, honey, you must come with us now." The Fury said to Andi. "It's Mrs. Dodds back from the dead!" Yelled Andi.

I thrusted my sword at the hellhounds chest, good news, it went through. Bad news, my sword stayed in its chest and the hellhound got even more pissed. It tried to hit me with its foot, but I dodged. Andi screamed in pain from behind me.

"Andi, you okay?" I yelled. I turned around for a split second to find her on the ground holding her arm to her chest. I saw the blood everywhere around her. I ran in front of her, took her sword and started fighting the Fury. I looked over to the hellhound to see it was gone; it was a pile of gold dust, my sword on top.

The Fury flew to the top of the tree to think of a move on how to kill me. So I took that few moments to check on Andi. She was pale, like the perfect shade of white. Her arm was green from poison. Her whole body, not her head but her arms and legs, everything was bedded with sweat. Her eyes were closing, so I had to kill this thing fast and get Andi out of here.

"What, is the little birdie scared?" I asked it in a baby voice.

"Percy, don't do that." I heard Andi choke behind me. I ignored her, getting ready to fight this thing. "Well, I have two swords; you only have one, so who wins now bird-brain!" I taunted her. The monster snarled as if to say "Fuck you." And flew at me, wings spread wide. When she was close enough to tear off my face, I cut one of her wings clean off. She screeched in pain, and then she disintegrated.

I ran to Andi, who eventually pulled herself to be able lean on a tree. I kneeled down next to her, feeling her forehead. I heard a sizzling sound, and then my hand started to burn.

"Ow!" I brought my hand back and started to blow on it to cool it down.

"Daughter of the fire god dummy. When I have fevers, my body gets hotter than the average demigods or mortals." She said with a weak smirk. To be honest, she looked better. As in she looked like she was not sick. She wasn't pale anymore, still feverish. I took out the bag of ambrosia and gave her a few to chew on.

**Andi's POV**

Percy gave me some ambrosia, which I could eat for the rest of my life. They tasted like chocolate chip cookies that just came out of the oven.

"Feeling better?" Percy asked. I just nodded my head. I was getting my vision back and my arm started to feel better. I tried to stand up, and I did, I didn't feel any headaches or stuff like that. Percy looked at me worried, like I wasn't supposed to stand. I saw that Sketch and Blackjack heard the commotion because they ran toward us.

"We're fine Blackjack." Percy said. Man, I want to talk to animals so bad! Percy helped me up, by my good arm. He got both our backpacks and helped me put mine over my shoulders. I caught his eye for just a moment. He didn't look away and neither did I.

Percy looked away first, and I'll tell you the truth I was a little disappointed. I got on Sketch, with Percy's help, and we took off to the air. The whole scared of heights thing, is because my dad was thrown off Olympus for fighting with Zeus. At least I know not to fight with a god that can throw you off something. Percy said we were heading west, to go to Hollywood, again. I hated it there. Not because of the Underworld part, but it's a place for tourist, not a place to live. More people get murdered there than New York.

Anyway, I looked at my watch which said 5:56 pm. It was getting dark, which meant we had to look for a place to sleep. We landed somewhere in Virginia. Percy and I decided to let the horses go back to camp. Once they left, Percy and I started walking around the town. We found a hotel, we paid with drachmas.

"$20 says the hotel manager is a monster." I whispered to Percy. He chuckled, of course. We got to our hotel room which had two twin sized beds. I sat on the bed by the window since I was tired. But when I accidentally moved my arm, I yelled in pain.

"What?" Percy turned around with the look of worry on his face.

"My arm, I moved it. Stupid teachers." I muttered while Percy chuckled walking over to me with a water bottle. He sat next to me, and started cleaning my arm. I flinched a couple of times, hey, my arm was slashed open!

"Stop flinching you baby." Percy said.

"I'm a baby? I'm sorry, but I don't have a cut, I have a big gash!" I said laughing at the end. He rolled his eyes.

"How about this, instead of trying to heal you with a water bottle, we go to the pool?" he asked. I nodded as I went to the bathroom to change. I put a tank top and shorts over my bathing suit.

We walked down to the pool, well, I walked but Percy ran for it like a monster was chasing him. He kept running but when he got to the pool he jumped in without even thinking. I was laughing when he came back up. I sat on the side of the pool, putting only my feet in.

"What? That's all you're doing? Boring!" Percy started splashing me. I showed him my arm, to let him know not to hurt me.

"Sissy." He said and grabbed my good arm and pulled me in with him. When I surfaced, I noticed that my arm was healed. Note to self: Make a list of the pros and cons about having a best friend who was the son of Poseidon.

"Percy, really? First I get tackled by Grover all the time, now I get pulled or pushed in water when I'm with you." I said. He just shrugged in amusement. Then he got one of those evil grins one his face. Soon he was swimming towards me. I shrieked and tried to get out of the pool, but Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and his other arm picked my legs up. I knew what this meant.

"Percy don't, I'll do want ever you want."

"Hmmmm… no, I'm good with just throwing you in." he said. He got out of the pool, me still in his arms, and walked to the 8 ft point of the pool. He stopped and got ready to throw me in.

"No!" I didn't have time to say anything else. I was in the water, at the way bottom. I saw Percy jump in after me. He swam towards me, and when he reached me, he made an air bubble.

"What is with you and throwing people into the water?" I asked as he laughed. He was holding me by the waist, so I wouldn't fall out of the bubble.

"I don't do it to people, I only do it to you because it's funny." I caught his eye again. Damn those eyes! They look like the ocean, which, of course makes me want to swim in them. My eyes are just plain brown. I snapped out of my trance. After a couple minutes talking, we decided to swim to the surface. I got out of the pool and walked over to a chair that had me towel on it. I looked over at Percy, who was putting on a sweatshirt. A piece of paper flew out of the pocket, and, being me I had to pick it up. I looked at it and noticed it was me and Percy when we were ten. It was during Halloween and we were dressed up as Sharkboy and Lavagirl.

"You seriously kept this? And in your pocket?" I asked him.

"I… um, well." He was blushing and I was smiling at his embarrassment. He took the picture from my hands and stared to speak normally. "I keep it in case I want a good laugh. The costumes were perfect." He chuckled.

We walked, yes so did Percy, to our room. I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I got out Percy was already changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I had long, green plaid pajama pants and an orange tank top. I plopped down on my bed, really bored. We turned on the TV, but nothing was on so we left it on Nickelodeon. We were watching Spongebob. What came on really surprised me. Spongebob had a quest to find Triton, ironic, huh? Percy groaned. Then I thought of something. I started to laugh without knowing it.

"What? What did you do?" Percy asked me. I turned to him smiling like an idiot.

"If Spongebob were real, wouldn't that make him a relative of yours?" I started cracking up because Percy started to laugh but then threw a pillow at me. So, I threw it back at him. Then we got into the fight by smacking each other with pillows. After the fight we were laughing so hard, I thought we were going to break our rips or something like that.

I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes.

"You really are a handful you know that?" Percy asked me. I just gave him a smile.

"I take that as a compliment." He just chuckled. Then it was quiet, I looked over at Percy's bed but he wasn't there. I sat up looking all over.

"Percy? Percy, where are you?" I called. I felt someone wrap their arms around me pulled me down. "What the hell?" I reached my hand behind me and felt a face. I didn't see the person. Annabeth's freaking hat. I felt the person's hair and grabbed the hat only to reveal Percy.

"Percy? What the hell?" he was smiling that evil smile. He pinned me down to the bed then started to tickle me. "P-Percy, s-stop!" I laughed. He was laughing because he was winning the fight. Then he reached my tickle spot, my stomach.

"Stop, c-can't b-b-breath!" I said, and then he stopped. I was breathing hard.

"That's what you get for saying I'm related to Spongebob." Percy said doing, or trying to do the moon walk.

"Well I know one person you're not related to, Michael Jackson." I said. Percy chuckled and went to his bed. I covered myself with the blankets, shutting the light off, and closed my eyes.


	21. Dream about the future?

**Percy's POV**

I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow. Man, I didn't realize I was this tired. For most people, sleep is what they look forward to in the morning, but I don't. I hate falling asleep. Know why? Because demigod dreams suck. You never get real rest like a normal person; then again I'm not normal.

_I was in a castle of some sort, I don't know where, but I could tell that it wasn't that castle on Mt. Tam (me: look in the book 3, that's where Percy held up the sky.) It was more, how do I say it… fancier. The floors looked like they were polished, the place looked dusted. Then I heard footsteps coming in. I couldn't move, so for those of you who are telling me to move, great idea… not! A woman came in wearing a long black dress. She looked like she was a royal person you see on TV. I couldn't see her face, so I couldn't see who it was. Whoever is saying "Then how do you know it's a girl?". Well, 1, I don't think guys would wear a dress and high heels. And 2, Luke wouldn't make a guy do that considering he is a guy too._

_ Anyway, I saw Luke come up with another girl, who looked like a maid. I saw her eyes; they were big brown eyes, eyes that I see everyday. Andi. Her hair was messed up and she had dirt all over her face. _

_ "Miss Simson, meet Andi Turner. I was wondering if you could help her get ready for the party." Andi looked scared to death, which doesn't happen often. Her face made me want to run to her and hug her to death, and then again she would look dead. Andi has a rounder stomach, as if she was pregnant. _

_ "Yes. What happened to the boy?" the lady asked. By her voice I knew who it was, Chelsea, daughter of Nike. Wow, wouldn't have expected that. _

_ "Let's just say Jackson is with Hephaestus' sons." That got Andi pissed. I saw her grab Luke's sword, Backbiter, and aimed it at him. "You're lying. I know Percy's not dead. He would kick your ass any day of the week." She said, with so much anger in her voice, it even scared me. And it's my dream. _

_ Luke chuckled, grinning that evil grin that I've been waiting to beat the shit out of since my first year at camp. Six years, wow. Luke grabbed Andi, ripping the sword from her hands, He grabbed her waist, while she was kicking and screaming. _

_ "Let go!" she yelled. Then he smacked her hard across the face. That's when I wanted to rip his face completely off. But, Andi didn't cry out or anything. She started to fight back. She punched him in the face, he stumbled back, but didn't give up. He pushed her down do she would lay on one side. She immediately wrapped her srms around her swollen stomach. Then he started to kick her, hard in the stomach. I was pissed. Damn! Why did this have to be a dream? I would be helping her by now. Each scream that came from Andi was like a sword going through by body._

_ Finally Luke stopped. Andi coughed up a little blood. Then I heard something like a whip. I heard one last scream from Andi, which faded while I woke up._

I sat up in my bed, covered in cold sweat. I pushed the covers of me so I could go to the bathroom. I washed my face with cool water, me of course not getting wet. I noticed I had goose bumps from the screams. Walking out of the bathroom, I looked at Andi's bed, seeing it had a sleeping girl in it.

She was safe with me, for now. I sighed in relief. I know the promise I made was going to work. Luke wasn't going to even touch her, and if he does, he'll have more scares on that face of his.

If Kronos touches her? I might be screwed, but I'll do whatever I have to keep Andi safe. I went back to bed, knowing that I won't tell Andi about this little nightmare. What I didn't know then, was my nightmare was just beginning…


	22. Vampires Don't Sparkle

**Andi's POV**

I felt sunlight hit my face. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a tan colored wall. I sat up, looked at the other bed to find Percy still snoring… and still drooling. I smiled, thinking of a new plan, not one that involves with water, I'd be screwed.

I got out of bed, took a shower, and changed into jean shorts with red and white paint on them, and a blue t-shirt with a horse on it. I walked into the room, to find Percy gone. Shit. I kinda got nervous because he's gone, there's a pool here, and… let's just say if Poseidon wasn't his dad, Hermes would be. I looked over on my bed to only see Annabeth's hat there. So Percy wasn't invisible.

"What?" I muttered to myself. Then I felt something wrap their arms around my waist. They flung me over their shoulder and started walking toward the door. I saw the black hair so I knew who it was.

"Percy, put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope. I'm doing this to make sure you won't do any pranks on me." He said.

"Wow, only one prank with water. Honestly, was it that bad?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." That's when I saw the pool come to view. I thought of fire, so I would burn Percy a little bit. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, the bad thing, I was on top of Percy.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You wouldn't let me down." I said, walking back to the hotel room.

I sat on my bed, looking at the map Poseidon gave us. The good news, on the map showed places where the trident would be held. The bad news, there was seven different places and they were like 3,000 miles far apart from each other.

I sighed, thinking we might have to take a plane. Just so you know my grandfather, Zeus, hates me. So planes, not a good idea. Our first stop was an island in the Caribbean. We were in Virginia, so we'd have to go way down south. Percy walked in, wet. I've known Percy for ever and I think the last time I saw him wet was in 3rd grade. I stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Been a while since I've seen you actually wet." I replied. He chuckled, about to brag about his powers and crap like that.

"So where are we going first?"

"The Caribbean." I answered.

"Are we going to meet Will Turner or Jack Sparrow? I prefer Sparrow, he's cool." Percy joked. I had to laugh with him.

"Sadly no. And I prefer Turner." I said. When I first saw the movie, I actually thought I was related to him, don't judge because I was eight.

"Oh no, Sparrow all the way." Percy said. I chuckled; we have this argument every time.

That's when the wall exploded. I was behind the bed, covered in dust, Percy next to be. I looked up to see a chimera and an empousae.

"Where's the girl?" she screeched. I tried to crawl quietly to my nightstand that held my pen/sword, Flame, but she saw me. "Give me the girl, or you die." She warned. Percy crawled quickly next to me, trying to protect me.

"Go get your sword, I'll hold them off." He whispered in my ear. I nodded while he stood up and started to fight both monsters without me. I went to the nightstand and opened the drawer. I grabbed my pen and clicked it. It turned into a 3 ft long celestial bronze sword. I started to fight the chimera, while Percy fought the empousae.

"Give us the girl!" she yelled again.

"No!" Percy yelled back. I stabbed the chimera and saw that gold blood oozed out.

"Shit! Percy, they can't die, they have gold blood!" I yelled.

"Damn it!" he said trying to stab the monster in front of him. I sliced the chimera's head off, and then it disintegrated.

"Percy, you got to try to cut the head off!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" he yelled back. I decided to help. I used Flame to trip her. Now on the floor, Percy was able to get her head.

I felt something grab my shirt, pulling me back. I screamed, so I got both Percy's and the monster's attention. I couldn't see who the person was, but I had my guess.

"Well, well. Isn't little Andi Turner." I knew that voice anywhere. My hands started to form little balls of fire when he started talking.

"Luke, how'd you find us?" Percy said, with a lot of anger and venom in his voice.

"You don't need to know. Anyway, Triton would love to see that he would've been rescued, but his brother and his friend failed." Luke said.

"You're the one who took Triton and the trident." I snapped at him. His hands got lower and were now on my waist.

"Of course I am! Who did you think it was? Kronos wouldn't be able to." He said. I tried to escape, but Luke was strong, not like man strong, but like Superman strong.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I looked for Percy, but he was gone. I grew worried, what the hell?

"I don't want to let go." Was Luke's reply. Just then a metal pole hit Luke's head from behind, just enough for him to let me go, and knock him out.

I turned to see Percy with the pole in his hand.

"Did I mention I hate him?" he asked. I smiled so did he. I nodded and grabbed my bag and we booked it out of there.

We got on a bus somewhere in Virginia that goes to North Carolina. I got the seat by the aisle, so Percy got the good seat. This bus was fancy because it had mini TV's on the seats in front of you. The movie that was on was no other but stupid Twilight, the second one.

I groaned because it was the part were the werewolf dude takes off his shirt. All the girls on the bus started to cheer and sigh in happiness. I on the other hand just groaned. Percy was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. He looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"I'm laughing because you're not one of these girls." He said.

"You know I'm not." I said.

"Why aren't you?" he asked. I sighed.

"Because vampires don't sparkle."


	23. Apollo Tells Me a Secret

**Percy's POV**

We were somewhere in North Carolina, I'm guessing. Andi and I have been watching Twilight, Finding Nemo, Harry Potter, and Monsters Inc. Really, 18 year olds and over have to watch this stuff? I looked out the window, seeing we were in a little town. The houses were small; they were mostly white and tan. They looked the same. I looked away from the window, since there was nothing to really look at, and looked at the TV. screen in front of me. Clash of the Titans was on. I chuckled, remembering the night at the Hermes cabin. I turned my head to Andi, who was sleeping. I don't know how she could sleep on a bus that hits a bump or a pothole every ten seconds, but I can't.

The bus started to slow down, meaning it was going to stop. I looked out the window, yes again, and saw a sign that said Raleigh, North Carolina. I woke Andi up, or tried.

"Pige, we're getting off." I said, while shaking her to get up. She opened her eyes like she hasn't been sleeping for days and she finally got to. I got up and got our backpacks from under the seats. On our way out we paid the bus driver and stepped off the bus for after only Zeus knows how long. I looked both ways, thinking where to go.

"Percy." Andi tapped my arm to get my attention. I looked at her, and then her gaze. I followed what she was looking at only to find Apollo walking towards us. Oh gods. Long story short, Apollo has a big crush on Andi, but she gets annoyed by him. Yeah, Apollo knows how to get a girl, only if he kidnaps her and ties her to a wall.

"Percy, Andi!" he yelled to us. I saw Andi roll her eyes. I laughed, I just had to. Apollo was right in front of us now, which was weird.

"Where are you two going? And why in North Carolina?" he asked, looking at Andi, of course.

"We're on our way to the Caribbean." She replied. The god shook his head like he was listening but was distracted at the same time.

"How about I give you guys a ride?" Apollo asked.

"Huddle." Andi said. We walked away a few steps from the god. "I say no." she said to me.

"Andi, I know you, uh, don't agree with him but we'll get this quest done faster if he helps us." I tried to persuade her. She stared at me like she was going to punch me, surprisingly she didn't.

"Fine, only if he asks if we want to drive the sun, you're doing it." She said.

"What? I can't drive my car that well! You expect me to drive the freaking sun?" I whispered, almost yelling. She smirked as she started walking back to Apollo. I shook my head thinking why do I hang out with her? I walked back to Andi and Apollo, who was just staring at her. I gritted my teeth as Apollo put his arm around her, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"So, you coming?" he asked. Sadly, me and Andi both nodded. Apollo smiled in pleasure at Andi, who just rolled her eyes and began to walk toward the chariot with Apollo's arm still wrapped around her.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I yelled to Apollo who was driving his chariot at full speed. I was gripping the seat I was in for dear life.

"Of course I'm sure, I've done this millions of times." He said. We were somewhere near the Everglades in Florida, I think. I looked out the window and saw nothing but clouds. Clouds, clouds, clouds everywhere. I sat back in my seat, getting sick of seeing nothing but clouds.

"So, how long is it until we get there?" I asked Apollo. He looked at me then the sky.

"About 15 minutes. I heard about Andi's prophecy." He said. I turned around to look at Andi, who was sleeping… again. I turned back to Apollo to ask him questions on what he knew.

"Apollo, what do you know about both prophecies? I really need to know." I said. Apollo turned and looked at Andi, then leaned and whispered some words.

"You do understand that Andi is the only daughter of Hephaestus? Ever. In the history of the gods." He asked. I shook my head. I didn't know any of this. I knew she was the only daughter of Hephaestus, I just thought he had girls before. I looked back to the girl sleeping in the chair across the room. Apollo put a spell on the chariot to make it into a bus.

"You know she is related to the goddess of beauty, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Aphrodite adopted her." I was confused when he shook his head.

"No. Percy, Andi is not a normal demigod. She's the most powerful demigod in the history of demigods. She can kill someone without meaning. And you want to know why boys always flirt with her?" he asked, smirking. I frowned at the thought. Triton, the Stoll brothers, boys in the Ares cabin, mostly every boy at camp flirt with her. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to know why. Me, being the stupid guy that I am, nodded.

"Andi is ¾ god. Her mother is the daughter of Persephone, goddess of beauty and the seasons."

**I know in the series that Hephaestus had daughters, I just wanted this to be more dramatic. REVIEW!**


	24. More than a Crush

**Andi's POV**

Surprisingly I had no dreams that night. Weird, usually I have nightmares that make me wake up screaming.

I woke up in the hotel room, pretty comfy where I was. I felt weight on me, like someone else was next to me. I turned around to see Percy's arms wrapped around my waist, with him still asleep.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment, even though no one else was there. For some reason, I felt safe like this. I smiled to myself and laid back down, closing my eyes again. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck, his face buried in my hair, and his strong arms secured around my waist which felt incredibly good.

_About time you have some romance with this boy. _I heard Aphrodite's voice in my head. My eyes burst open.

Oh gods, I hate it when they do that.

**Really? So if I ever kiss a guy you're going to be talking to me? **I thought back.

_What? I think this love story might be interesting. _She said.

I mentally sighed, this is going get annoying.

**I'm not in love with him; he's not in love with me. There's no love story for me, there might not be. He's like a brother to me.**

I hear Aphrodite laugh quietly.

_That's what you think. Sometimes people in love don't know they're in love until the weirdest of times._

Then I didn't hear her voice for a while after that, so I guessed that she left. .

I sighed and decided to get ready to leave. I threw the covers off me and saw Percy's arms were holding me like he was about to protect me.

**Why do I have to get up?**

Sadly, I carefully lifted his arms off me and got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. I got a pair of jeans on, sneakers and a yellow t-shirt with a giraffe on it. I walked out of the bathroom to find Percy waking up.

"Now he's awake!" I said.

"Yep." He replied, his voice husky from sleep. It sent shivers down my spine just hearing it. I didn't know why this started now, but what I do know is that I wanted to hear it again. And again. And maybe a million more times after that.

He stood up and walked past me and went in the bathroom. I sighed and got my things together so we could get on with this stupid quest. I kept thinking what Aphrodite told me about finding love at weird times. What the hell did that mean? That's when I saw a glow by the door.

I looked to see I was getting an Iris-Message.

Do you except the message?" a voice asked.

"Yes." I said back. Then an image started forming, soon I saw a blue house, a strawberry field in the background, and a budgie guy in a Hawaiian shirt drinking a diet coke. I smiled when Grover's face came into view.

"Andi! You're not dead." He laughed.

"Grover?" I heard Percy's voice come from behind me.

"Where are you guys? I got some important news for ya!" Grover sounded excited, like so excited he might pee his pants… again. (Long story)

"We're in the Caribbean. The one without pirates I might add." We all laughed at that. We loved the movie, and sad that there weren't pirates anywhere.

"So, what's the news?" Percy asked.

"I'm gonna be able to come with you on your quest! As long as we don't go underground." He said. Sweet! I mean, besides Percy, Grover was my best friend. He did say he could only take a break for three or four weeks, so he could spend them with us on the quest.

"Cool!" Percy and I said in union.

We were getting on the carriage of doom, again.

"So, we're going here?" I asked, pointing at a cave shown on the map. I was never good with directions.

"Yep. Then, if it's not there, we go to Hollywood or Greece. You choose." Percy said, smirking I might add. I gave him dagger eyes and looked back at the map. If we go to Hollywood, we'd be going to Beverly Hills. Then Greece, somewhere in Athens.

"Hollywood." I said.

"That's what I was thinking." He said back. We were still riding when I got tired of the silence. But Percy beat me to it.

"What happens if we find the trident but not Triton?" he asked. I shook my head, wondering the same thing. When ever Percy mentioned his name, I keep thinking what happened before Triton was kidnapped. The more I thought about it, the more I felt guilty. I decided to get the thought out of my head for a little while.

I noticed we were in the middle of the forest, where nobody would hear us if we screams, sounds fun. Then we suddenly stopped, for me I hit my head on the metal pole in front of me, hard.

"Ow, um, excuse me, but what just happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. The driver, again not the horse, turned around to look at us and started to speak in Cuban, so we didn't know what he was saying. Percy got out a big watt of cash out of his backpack and handed it to the man.

"Come on." He said to me.

Percy said something in Cuban to the man, and started untying the horse from the carriage.

"What the heck are you doing? And how do you know how to speak Cuban?" I kept asking him.

"I'm untying the ropes, because I paid for the horse, and I don't know the answer to your second question. Get on!" he said.

"What is going on Percy?" I was getting scared, Percy would usually tell me what's going on, but he's not right now.

**Percy's POV**

I felt bad not telling Andi what was happening. Here's what's happening. There are these plants in mythology that can squeeze you to death. **(AN: Not really, I think)**

Their master, Kronos, just tells them who to kill and they do it. The horse sensed them and I knew what he said. I could tell Andi was getting a little scared, I mean she looked it. I gave her an apologetic look, hoping she knew what I meant. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the horse. I got on in front of her, since she sucks at driving, or controlling horses. (AN: **Bold are Percy's thoughts to the horse, and **_italic _**is the horse**)

**Take us to the border of the island, please.**

_How can you talk to me?_

**Son of Poseidon.**

I didn't have to say anymore, he just took off running. I felt Andi grab my waist, trying not to fall off. I felt my face burn hot. I just kept telling the horse where to go, when I heard Andi gasped from behind me.

"What?" I yelled to her.

"There are, um, plants following us!" she yelled.

"Shit. Andi, can you get in front and control the horse?" I asked. She gave me a look that clearly said You-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me-dude. I turned slightly and grabbed her waist, trying to pull her to the front. She fell into my lap, her legs wrapped around my hips, our faces inches apart. We just starred for a moment while the horse was still running through the Caribbean forest. She made it to the front, with my help, while I turned around and faced the plants. My back was to Andi, so I was the one fighting these stupid things.

"Give us the girl!" the screamed.

"They talk?" I yelled, a little surprised.

We were going full speed, the horse not running out of breath. I saw the green trees, vines, rocks covered by moss flying past me. Then one of the plants' roots came towards me, but I cut it with my sword, making the plants cry out in pain.

Then I started to hear music. Not rock music, or bands like Linkin Park, but like Hillary Duff. I knew that sound from anywhere. Reed pipes.

"Andi, I don't know how but Grover's here. When I say three, jump off the horse!" I yelled.

"What? Are you insane?" she yelled back.

"Yes!" I replied to her question.

_Aw man, I didn't even get to spend Christmas with you guys. _I heard the horse say, in my mind. Again, I grabbed Andi by her waist and started counting.

"1…..2…..3!" I yelled, and then we jumped. Once we hit the ground, we started rolling down hill. Good news; I kept Andi right next to me so I wouldn't lose her. Bad news, when we did stop, I was on top of her. Then I saw her hair, which you wouldn't even call hair at this point. It literary looked like a birds nest. I started laughing, trying to get the twigs, sticks, grass, etc. out of her hair. Then she started laughing.

"Nice hair. Do you use conditioner?" I joked. She laughed again, making me smile. I don't know what makes me, but every time she laughs I just seem to find myself smiling like crazy. Then we stopped laughing, so we just laid there, me still on top, staring at each other. I don't know why, or how, but I noticed I was leaning in, about to kiss her. I looked at her eyes for permission, but I didn't need to as her lips were about to touch mine . . .

"PERCY? ANDI? Where are you guys?" I heard Grover call.

I cleared my throat and stood up, then helped Andi up.

"There you guys are! What the hell was that? I saw you were in trouble when you jumped off the horse." Grover said. I smiled thinking he was the same ole' Grover since we were 12.

Andi, was different. She's gotten more mature, more motherly like since Jason, my brother, was born, and has defiantly grown to me more beautiful then anyone I've ever seen. Yes, that also included the Goddess of Beauty. I found myself staring at her all the time . . .

As we walked through the forest, hearing Andi's laugh that sounding like music to my ear, I knew that this wasn't a crush. It was love, and I was starting to be okay with that.


	25. Don't know what to call this chapter

**Andi's POV**

We began walking to a cave, where the trident was supposedly held. But I wasn't thinking about the quest or anything like that. I was thinking how Percy almost kissed me. I couldn't get that fact out of my head for less than a minute because it would've happened if Grover didn't interrupt. I mean, I love Percy like a brother, nothing more. I think. Oh shit, really? Why do these things happen to me? Even if I did love him, I wouldn't want to go out with him. Every time something happens in my life, something that makes me happy, it turns out bad so fast it scars me for life.

"We're here!" Grover announced. "Right?" he added.

"Yep, this looks like the cave on the map." Percy said. Percy handed me the map and started walking in the cave. Apparently only the children of Poseidon can touch the trident, or you die. Sounds fun to me. He came back out with nothing in his hands.

"Nothing?" I asked. He shook his head in disappointment. I sighed, and then looked at the map again. "Well, next stop, Beverly Hills." I announced.

"Wait, like where all the celebrities are? Like Rihanna?" Grover asked. He has a huge crush on her.

"Yes Grover, were all the teenage celebrities are." I said, almost laughing because he was grinning like an idiot.

"How do we get there?" Percy asked.

Grover reached inside his backpack pocket and showed us four pearls. All you have to do is think where you want to go and step on the pearl. Percy, Grover and I took one and thought of Beverly Hills. Grover disappeared first, then Percy. I stepped on the pearl and watched as the blue mist swirled around me. Next thing I knew, I was standing next to Percy and Grover on a sidewalk looking at a nightclub in front of us.

"Well?" I asked, starting to walk in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Percy and Grover said, pulling me back.

"What?" I asked, really annoyed.

"You can't go in like that. It's a celebrity party!" Grover said. Just then I saw Hilary Duff walk past us.

"See?"

"I don't have anything fancy like that! And plus notice most the girls wearing dresses." I whispered. Percy and Grover looked at each other, then me. "No fucking way. Sorry, no. There's no way in hell" I argued.

"Fine, just, walk in?" Percy asked. That's what we agreed on.

We walked in, nobody noticing. I looked around and saw teenagers everywhere. I saw a sign that said "Happy Birthday Taylor!" I kept close to the guys, just so I don't get lost. "I'm a billionaire" by Travis McCoy was on.

"So, do we split up?" Percy almost yelled.

"Sure." Grover said. Before I had time to speak, they left in different directions. How rude! I sighed, and started walking around, not knowing where to go. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I heard them say. It was a guy.

"No, I wasn't looking." I said back. I looked at the person, who was cute. Then I recognized him as the famous Logan Lerman. **(AN: ironic, huh? I had to do it! 8) Percy will meet his long lost twin)**

"Logan" he stuck his hand out for me to shake, so I did. I thought quick and made up a fake name.

"Lizzie."

"Nice to meet you Lizze. Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said, walking away through the crowd.

"Yeah."

I heard someone getting ready on stage, so being at a celebrity party, I had to look to see it was Rihanna. All I could think was where was Grover? I started swerving through the crowd looking for either Percy or Grover. Five minutes later, Rihanna got of the stage and started walking towards me, so I kept walking.

"Are you looking for someone?" I turned around to see it was her talking to me.

"Um, yeah. My friends." Then I noticed she had a necklace, in the shape of closed eye. The symbol of Nyx, goddess of darkness. She noticed and asked me a creepy question.

"Are you a demigod too?" I looked at her shocked, wondering how she could've known.

"Yes, but how did you know?" I asked. She smiled the smile that makes her millions of dollars.

"Trust me, I know. So who you looking for?" she asked me.

"My friends Grover and Percy."

"Wait. Percy Jackson? The one who defeated Kronos?" she asked in curiosity.

I nodded.

"So you must be the famous Andi Turner. Chiron told me so much about everything that happened since I've been gone."

"Andi!" I heard someone saying my name. I turned around to find Percy, who had Grover looking like an idiot in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Grover had the punch and let's just say someone spiked it and who's this?" he asked pointing to the demigod singer.

"Percy, Rihanna, Rihanna, Percy. She's a daughter of Nyx." I said. Then Grover did the unexpected. He got up, walked to Rihanna, and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Holy shit! Grover!" Percy and I tried to get him off her. He did and then fell asleep.

"So sorry about that, he's a huge fan." I told her.

"It's fine. He got drunk by accident. Good luck on your quest." With that she left. How did she know?

"Grover just kissed Rihanna. Oh my gods." Percy laughed, trying his best not to drop Grover.

Percy and I were just watching people dance at the party. Yeah, we didn't leave the stupid party, and we won't until Grover wakes his fury ass up. Thanks Grover. Note the sarcasm.

I looked at the huge clock on the other side of the room which said 1:39 am. Holy Hera, when are we going to leave! I sighed and laid back in my chair, about to fall asleep, which is impossible. Tik Tok by Ke$ha was on, which got my foot tapping because I love this song. I looked over at Grover who was mumbling food in his sleep, no shocker there, and then to Percy who was just sitting there, looking bored as shit.

"When is he going to wake up?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I hope soon." He replied.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took a random cup, with water, and poured it all over Grover.

"FOOD!" Grover yelled so loud, everyone in the room heard it. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at us.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Uh, our friend here has a um, disease where, you uh, need food or you go crazy." I lied. Nobody turned back around, or took their eyes off of us. I saw Taylor Lautner get on stage and started speaking into the microphone.

"Perseus Jackson, you've gone far enough in this quest. Give us the girl or you all die." Oh shit. I knew the werewolf dude was evil! Logan came up to me with a smirk on his face, and then he began to change. I stared, backing up, but still stared at him turning into a tall, blonde hair guy with a huge scar that was from his left eye, to his jaw.

"Luke." I said. He smiled his evil smile.

Percy and Grover got in front of me, so he wouldn't even touch me. Sorry guys but that never works.

"You really think you can finish this quest Jackson? Especially with her?" Luke said, looking right at me. I felt the fire building up in my hands. I remembered the Courtney incident, when I didn't throw the fire balls I had in my hands, but this time I could. I slid my hands into my pocket, trying to grab Flame. I pulled it out real carefully, then, I clicked it. I charged at Luke.

I got him through the stomach, which might give you a stomach ach if you ask me. I pulled my sword out, only to realize that Luke had gold blood. Kronos wasn't even inside him. He started to laugh, and then all the other fake celebrities started to laugh and change to. They changed into chimeras, giants, empousae, etc.

"Didn't you hear? Kronos made me a god, the god of nightmares." He said.

"More like the god of pussies." I said. Percy and Grover started laughing. Luke's jaw tightened, with a look that clearly said he wanted to kill me right here and now.

I saw that he had a pouch with him, a pouch that I would recognize from a hundred miles away. A pearl pouch. I mentally smiled, and started to speak.

"Well, your right Luke. Looks like we can't win. I'll let you take me, as long as you let them go." I said. He looked surprised, so did Percy and Grover. Percy looked more hurt than surprised.

"Really?" Luke asked. I nodded, trying so hard not to smile. He grabbed me by the wrist. I took my sword and slashed his wrist. As he screamed in pain I grabbed the bag of pearls.

"Here, think of Olympus." I said to the guys. They stepped on one and so did I. the last thing I saw Luke's surprised face.

When the blue smoke went away, I saw the new Olympus that Annabreath designed. I might hate her, but I have to admit she did a pretty good job up here. We walked to the huge doors, ready to see the looks of the gods' faces when we walk in. But that didn't happen because when we opened the doors, there was no gods there. Not one. Not even Hestia by her hearth.

I started to panic. The gods never leave at the same time.

"Andi, you go up that stairway, and I go up this one. Grover, just uh, stay there." Percy explained. I started to run up the stairs, which was very long by the way. I finally made it to the top. I started looking in every room. I walked into the forgery to find my dad and Zeus and Poseidon frozen.

"Oh no." I muttered. I ran to all three of them, trying to get them to unfreeze. "Dad? Dad? Zeus? Poseidon?" I had to get Percy. I ran out of the room to find Aphrodite standing in hers looking at dresses. Again, she's frozen.

"Andi!" I heard Percy yell from the other side of the stairway.

"Their all frozen!" I yelled. I saw movement from the corner of my eye. It was a dark room with no light, but maybe a window.

"I think I saw someone!" I ran to the room. I started to cough because all of the cobwebs and dust. I heard the door I came through close. I turned around to find not Luke, but someone I never expected to see.

"Well Andi, it's nice to see you again." He said to me.

"Triton? I thought you were-"

"Kidnapped by a hellhound? I thought you were smart Andi. I'm a god, a hellhound couldn't kidnap me." He smiled, leaning on the wall near me. Before I spoke, I saw a spark around his neck. As I looked closely, I saw a leather chain with a miniature trident on it. I saw it glow blue, the power of Poseidon running through the trident missing its master.

"You stole your father's trident? Why would you do that?" I whispered, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Don't you see Andi? Poseidon has ruled the seas with me by his side. But do I get any credit for that? No. With this trident," he took it off the leather chain and it grew to its regular size. He grinned evilly as the blue glow reflected in his eyes, the sparks of power licking his fingers. "I could have the power of the ocean. I could do whatever I wanted! I could be the most powerful person in the universe." He finished his speech.

"But what about Kronos and Luke?" I asked, my hand slipping into my pocket carefully.

"Eh, the only way they would help me is if I let them be my co- Commanders for our army." He answered.

"Army?"

"For when we take over Olympus."

"What about me? I thought you cared for me." I said, my head spinning.

"Andi, you could join me. Be my Queen and be immortal. You would be the Titaness of Beauty. I could give you everything you would ever want. I would protect you unlike my useless demigod of a brother. I apparently have more charm than he does." He almost groaned as his lips started at my neck. Charm? That's when the pieces seemed to fit.

"You used Charmspeak to get me to like you." I said, thinking how I only liked Triton for one night instead of the whole times he was at camp. He chuckled deeply; the glint in his eyes looked evil.

"You never seize to surprise me Andromeda." He used my real name. My. Real. Name. The name I've always hated. I was frozen in shock as he pushed me against the wall, kissing my fully on the lips. I pushed him off of me, getting ready to rip my own hair out.

"You know my real name. No one knows my real name." I said firmly. He smiled.

"I find it funny your name is Andromeda and your boyfriend's name is Perseus." He laughed like he made a funny joke.

"Percy and I are not together." I gritted my teeth.

"Funny. You seem to fall for sons of Poseidon easily." He whispered in lust, grabbing my waist and kissing me again. Tears pricked my eyes. He didn't like me. I was his girl toy. I kicked him in the crotch, making him let go and ran out the room.

"PERCY?" I screamed. No one answered. I could hear Triton getting up, groaning, and his footsteps coming after me.

"Grover! Percy! Please Percy where are you?" I yelled as I ran down the stairs that led to the throne room. Tears ran down my face, thinking no one was there to help me. Triton would have his way with me and I would die alone.

"Andi!" I saw Percy come out of a room with the look of worry on his face. I sobbed in joy as I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

"What happened?" he asked, wiping the tears away with his thumb, looking down at me, like he always did. I couldn't speak, I was to shocked that Luke and Triton were both here.

"Percy, Triton took your dad's trident. He's working with Luke." I finally said.

"What?"

"Very good Andi." Percy and I turned around to look at Luke and Triton. Percy stood in front of me again, this time I didn't do anything. Triton started to melt, yeah, melt. He became water, since he's a god of water, and the puddle started moving towards us. I didn't see where it went.

Then I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, so strong I knew they couldn't be Percy. I screamed to find out it was Triton. I started to think of the gods and goddesses. How most of them hate me, and like four like me. I started to think of my dad and Poseidon.

"Triton, let her go!" Percy ordered. He looked pissed off. I've known him forever and I never seen him this mad. Triton laughed, at this point I wanted to shove my sword down his throat.

"Looks like little Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, has a crush!" Luke teased. I started to feel the tears go down my cheeks. Percy looked beyond pissed now, his sword was at Luke's throat.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice was menacing. His eyes were no longer his bright sea green, but they were a mixture between grey and dark green. They looked like hurricanes.

"TRITON!" the God of the Sea screamed from across the room.

I looked over to see my dad, Poseidon, and Aphrodite. My dad looked pissed, like he was about to kill someone. You could say Poseidon looked pissed as well; I would to if my own son stole my trident. Out of nowhere, a knife was at my neck. Stupid Triton.

"Come any closer, or she dies." Luke said. Triton just had to be the next one to speak.

"Oh, father? Have you met my fiancée'?" His what? Excuse me, but I rather not marry you, no thanks. I saw Percy's face, which now showed the emotion of anger, sadness, and defeat.

"What makes my daughter your soon to be wife?" my dad yelled. Wow, pissed much? Triton chuckled, showing he would have a good reason. I was sick of being held by someone, so I did something that might get me killed. I used my hand and punch him in the stomach from behind, then I stepped, hard, on his foot, I then used my elbow and punched him in the nose. And for the grand finally. I kicked him, yes again, in the VIP spot. I heard "Oooooo"'s from the gods and Percy, who was laughing.

"I'm no one's Triton." I stated proudly. I saw Luke run towards me. I felt someone grab my waist.? "Andi!" Percy dove at me and tried to grab my hand, but it was too late. Percy's frightened voice screaming my name was the last thing I heard on Mount Olympus.

I saw blue smoke clear from my sight. Damn! Triton and Puke brought me to their DBHQ (Douche Bag Head Quarters).

"Welcome home." Triton whispered in my ear. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I'll bring you to _our _room." He smirked. I guess Luke went somewhere else, considering I didn't see him.

I followed Triton, like I had a choice, down a hallway that looked like it was stained with blood. We stopped, I stepped into a room with red and blue everywhere.

"Over there is your wardrobe. Luke or I will pick what you wear each day." He smirked, probably going to put me in a slutty outfit. "Oh, and they're all dresses." He added.

"Whoa, what? You'll never see me in a dress, let alone an outfit so tight it's only for your pleasure." I snapped.

"Well, you will be my wife, so you might want to get used to this." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him. I struggled, but he won. He forced his lips on mine, grabbing my waist in the process. I was forced to kiss back, which I hated. Triton, still kissing me, pushed me on the bed, with him on top. He sat up and began to unzip my jacket I was wearing. He took that off and started kissing me again. My shirt was a low v-neck, which showed most of my neck. Triton started kissing my jaw line, then my neck. He found a spot on my collarbone that made me want to moan, but I tried to hold that back.

Sadly, I unsuccessfully moaned. Triton chuckled onto my skin. He started pushing his hand up my shirt, so I pushed it away. He kept on kissing me, me by force. He finally stopped, thank gods. I looked at a clock by the nightstand next to the bed to see it was only 10:00 pm. I heard Triton laugh.

"What?" I asked, scared what his answer might be.

"The night's still young. We can finish where we left off." He handed me a red dress. I looked at the back to find no back to it. Before I could even object, I was shoved in the bathroom. I sighed and took off my jeans, shirt, socks, etc. and slipped the dress over my head.

I looked in the mirror. There was a crease in the dress that went up to show my whole left leg. The back showed my whole back, but thankfully covered my butt. This was defiantly a slutty outfit, from a scale from 1-10, it was a 200.

I walked out of the bathroom, to find Triton smiling in pleasure. He got up and walked over to me. His hands were roaming all over my body. He pushed me back on the bed and started kissing my neck. He sat up and began to take his shirt off.

Yuck, anyone have a paper bag? He leaned back down and kissed me on the lips. His hand began rubbing my lag, my bare leg. He smiled into the kiss.

"Let's go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and went to the bathroom to put on a nightgown that Triton gave me.

It was green, with straps, but barely covered my butt. I walked out to find Triton shirtless, still, and in the bed waiting for me. I sighed and laid down next to him. My back was facing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist from under the sheets. He scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Andi, you should've known before that I'm better than Percy or you wouldn't be here. I want you to say that I'm better than him." I took a shaky breath, I was crying. I didn't want to be here. Why me? Why? I still didn't know what most of the prophecies mean, so why not take Courtney from the Aphrodite cabin?

"You're better than Percy, Triton." I heard myself say. He chuckled in happiness, while kissing the back of my neck. That was my first night of living hell. What I didn't know was it was about to get a millions times worse…


	26. UmI hate Triton!

**Just for daughterofapollosings:**

**I am not Rick Riordan, never will be. Unless I am him and I have no clue about it then okay. I'll take his millions of dollars for writing Percy Jackson and the Olympians! :D Seriously, I'm not Rick. I do not even know a Rick.**

**Percy's POV**

I just stood where Andi was a second ago, my eyes wide and jaw set. I just watched the girl I loved get kidnapped and I didn't do anything about it. I wanted to kill Triton more than Luke, never thought I would, but now I do. If Andi's supposed to be his new wife, he could do whatever he wanted to her. Then thoughts of what he could do came to my mind.

I was still on Mount Olympus, the gods just staring where she was two minutes ago. I noticed all the gods and goddesses where unfrozen now. Hephaestus looked like he was going to break. His only daughter was gone, somewhere where we can't find her. My dad looked pissed, his son was planning something very bad and he knew it.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Athena ask. I just tuned everyone out of my mind. I didn't hear anything besides the screams that Andi made before she left. It was like nails on a chalkboard for me. Hephaestus started to roar in anger, howling how he would kill Poseidon's son even if it was the last thing he would do.

Aphrodite looked like she was going to be sick. Ares put his arm over her shoulders, trying to comfort the woman he loves. She smiled gratefully at him as he kissed her temple.

At that moment, I saw me and Andi, one day in love with each other and happy without any Triton or Kronos to worry about. We would go to camp together; sword fight and swim like we always do, and hell even make googly eyes at each other when we're sitting down at our different table during dinner!

Watching Aphrodite and Ares, so in love, made me miss her more. I gritted my teeth for felt like the millionth time since Triton came to visit.

Triton will pay. And I'm the one who's going to beat the shit out of him.

"Percy?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to face my dad.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was stuck with one-worded sentences for a while.

"I think you should try to go back to camp. Zeus has the gods on a search for Andi, and if we don't find anything, will ask you for some help." He said. I can't believe this. My dad won't let me try to save her. Most of the gods don't even like her. I sighed and nodded, heading for the big doors on Mount Olympus . The only thing that kept getting in my head was if Andi was okay and how will I tell Grover, Tori, Molly and all the other girls.

I walked down the long road from Olympus to the elevator. If you're new on this little journey with us demigods, there is an elevator from the Empire State Building to where the Greek gods live. The sad thing is, when you're on the bus going to school past the Empire State building, you can't say "My dad lives at the very top!" That would make you look just plain crazy.

When the elevator got to the bottom of the building, I felt guilty for not trying to find Andi. I started walking to my apartment, since it was two blocks away. I kept thinking what I was going to say to the camp. Sure most people dislike Andi, but they would still like to know what might happen next. I walked into my building when my cell phone started ringing. Yes, I'm allowed to have a cell phone now.

"Hello?" I tried to sound normal. Like nothing big happened, which was hard considering it was someone very close to me.

"Percy, you need to get to camp now." I heard Chiron's voice on the other line. I'm guessing he hung up after that. I walked out of the building and took a taxi to Long Island.

I got out of the taxi, getting a confused look from the driver. I paid him, and then he drove away with me realizing I just gave away $100 by accident. I walked up the hill, still getting ready for all of Andi's friends to cry after I tell them what happened.

When I reached the top of the hill, my eyes widened. Everyone was standing there, waiting for me. Their eyes told me to run away, even Chiron's. I was confused. I didn't do shit, yet everyone is waiting for me. That's when I saw him.

"Luke, how'd you get past the boarders?" I said.

I felt someone grab both my arms and tied them behind my back. Everyone was pushed away by Luke's army of monsters, not even trying to fight. Luke kicked me hard in the stomach which made me double over in pain. I heard Grover and Chiron gasp, trying not to start fighting for me.

Luke kneeled next to me, close enough to say "This is how your friend was treated."

I knew he was talking about Andi. That just got me madder and more confused. I was confused because I didn't know if he meant she was being beaten now or if he meant from her mom. Mad because, well, he just kidnapped one of my friends who might die if I don't help her.

Luke kicked me again, harder if possible. Next thing I knew, I was being carried by two hellhounds and we were in the forest. Don't know where, but in a forest. Luke suddenly stopped, in front of a freaking tree. What are you planning to do with a tree Luke? Cut it down on top of me and crush me until I die?

He said some words in ancient Greek. Then the tree… did nothing. It looked the same.

"Douche bag" I muttered. I saw someone walking towards me, a person in a brown cloak with a hood. The hellhounds dropped me hard on the ground. I've been beaten by Luke for the last four hours, so the little fall 2 ft below me hurt like hell!

The person with the cloak came over to me and revealed herself.

"Chelsea?" I asked. She didn't respond, but she did kiss me. The only favor I would love to ask Luke would be to give me some bleach.

"Hello Percy." Was all she said, then kissed me again and walked away.

I don't know how, so if I tell you this, do not ask me how they did it, but after Chelsea kissed me, I was shoved _into _the tree. Yeah, into. My hands were untied, but it's a little late for that, don't you think? The tree inside was hollow; there was a window which was occupied by Luke's ugly face. I knew something bad was going to happen to Andi.

"Have fun Jackson!" he laughed cheerfully as I kept kicking the door and screaming as the window started to evaporate into wood.

"LUKE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER LUKE! IF EITHER YOU OR TRITON TOUCHES HER I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed so hard and loud my throat hurt. But it was too late.

Luke was already gone and my voice was gone just as much as Andi was.

**Andi's POV**

I've been on this stupid ship, _Princess Andromeda II, _for about three days now. There was no way I could get off, unless I was a child of Poseidon. I walked down the long hallway that led to my bedroom. I walked in to find Triton, my douche bag of a future husband, sitting on the bed.

"Hey." I said. Next thing I knew, I was on the bed with Triton on top, kissing me. His hands were on my waist, and then they were slowly moving up, playing with the hem of my shirt. I was forced to wear a super short skirt that only the Aphrodite cabin would wear. His hand was rubbing up my lag, my bare leg. He went higher then last time too. His hand was right on my thigh. He started to kiss my neck, then my collar bone. Then he finally got to my sweet spot. I really didn't want to moan, that would just make him want more. Triton chuckled against my neck. I felt his tongue push down on my skin, making me moan louder.

He stared unbuttoning my blouse, which I hate wearing. Then again Triton and Luke have been making me wear outfits that only sluts and prostitutes would wear. He took off my shirt and started kissing my chest. Then his hands got _super _low. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"Come on babe, the more you struggle, the more you turn me on." He said. That was disgusting! I tried with all my will power to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge. His hand started going up my chest. That's when I did something that could cost me my life…

**Percy's POV**

I've been in this tree for, I don't know. Two, three day's maybe? I've been sitting down on the side of the wall of the tree for hours, so my legs were asleep. All I kept thinking was what's happening to Andi, what is Triton planning, and what the hell did Luke mean when he said that's how your friend's being treated? I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. I saw something shimmer in front of me. Iris-Message! Thank gods! I stood up so fast; I almost fell over since my legs were asleep.

"Do you accept this message?"

"Yes I do." I replied. Then the image of Grover appeared, following my dad, Chiron, and Tori.

"Percy! Where the hell are you?" Tori yelled.

"In a tree." I said back. The look of confuse covered her face. Grover's face lit up.

"The Tree of Life!" Grover yelled.

"How'd you know?" my dad asked.

"Andi said she had a dream about that happening Percy! She only told me because she didn't want you to die! She also made a promise-" he covered his mouth, not wanting to finish the rest.

"Grover, what did Andi promise?" I asked, my voice was cracking with each word. I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Andi promised that she'd risk her life to protect you. Apparently she overheard you and Tori talking about the same promise you made her." Grover said. My dad didn't look surprised at all. Chiron already knew. The night I told Tori was confusing. I asked her if I was being stupid, of course she said yes, but not about making a promise to Andi. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Andi was not going to die because of me, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life and she would never be happy.

I felt tears coming in my eyes, with the thought of never seeing her again filling my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see I was out of the tree, halle-freaking-luiah! I saw my dad in front of me, looking at me with a sad look on his face.

"Percy, you must get to camp now. They're having a meeting to where Andi could be." Before I could speak, I was at the Big House. I'm still getting used to the whole transporting thing. I walked into the room only to be tackled by Grover.

"Percy, I was so worried about you!" he yelled. I heard laughing in the background. I got up and sat down next to Tori and Grover. I looked over and saw Erin with red puffy eyes. His little, very little, sister was missing, he just found out that his brothers are dead.

"Well, we found out where Luke and Triton might be with Andi." Chiron announced. I was ready to get the location and jump out the window and go looking for her.

"They have another ship, _Princess Andromeda II_." Oh how convenient.

"Percy, you and Grover and Tyson will go look for her. Your father will help you as well. Meeting adjourned." Chiron walked away. I was surprised about my dad coming, but happy at the same time. If they're on a boat, we can totally kill Luke, and Triton… well, my dad might punish him.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. My dad took four pearls out of his pocket, gave one to each of us, and we all thought of the same place. Then, we stepped on them. _Andi, I'm coming to get you._

**Andi's POV**

The pain was unbearable. Luke kicked me again, harder. Blood was coming out of my mouth.

Tell you what happened.

Triton was about to rape me when I punched him in the face, making a huge bruise. Then I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Now I'm being beaten in a cell.

Luke slapped me hard across the face. My t-shirt was covered in blood, sweat, and more blood.

"That's what you get for not listening to orders!" he yelled, kicking me more, punching me more. I screamed in pain. The only thing that would make me crack would them hurting Percy. He finally stopped. I was on my back, trying to catch my breath when he sat on top of me, legs on both sides of my waist.

"Get off!" I screamed. I tried to get him off, but he was way to strong for me. He used one hand to pin both of my wrist above my head. Then he grabbed a piece of stone, rigid stone that could cut you.

"No! NO!" I kept screaming. I saw the door open, revealing someone I never expected to see.

"Percy, so good to see you," Luke said.

"Leave her alone Luke!" Percy's voice was full of anger, and… well that's it.

"Came here to see her die, huh? Well, let the show begin." With that, Luke raised his hand, "No, stop Luke!" I screamed bloody murder. His hand went down, fast, making the stone in his hand crash against my skull. I screamed in more pain. He repeated this about four more times. Before I blacked out, I felt Luke get pushed off of me. I squinted to see Percy on top of him, punching him in the face more than a few times.

"Looks like my little girl got herself in trouble." That voice was the voice of the devil…

Percy and I froze our eyes, wide, the tears sliding sown my face as I blacked out.

My mother…. She was back to kill me.

**Percy's POV**

I saw Luke smashed Andi's head with a rock. With anger swelling up inside me, I ran and pushed him off of her, punching him in the face a few times until he was knocked out. Grover started playing the reed pipes to tie him up. That's when I saw her.

"Oh, my little girl got herself in trouble."

It was Andi's mother. I felt my blood starting to boil. How much I hated that woman.

"Oh Percy! You finally confessed your love for her!" she squealed. What? When did I do that? But the only question I had going in my head was how to get Andi out of here? Grover was fighting Luke, my dad was fighting nobody.

"Dad! I got to get Andi out of here!" I yelled to him. He nodded meaning he knew what that meant. Then he started fighting Andi's mom.

I ran to her, only seeing blood everywhere. I picked her up bridal-style and ran out the door. There were no guards anywhere, so I just got out of that room quickly. That's when I realized, we're on a boat. I sighed and jumped in the water, with Andi still in my arms.

I made an air bubble for her, and controlled the water current to head toward the shore. After about 10 minutes, we were on the beach, with me dry and Andi wet. I stood up and looked around where we were. Don't know. How fun, in the middle of nowhere where there are no signs or anything.

I heard someone coughing. I turned to see Andi coughing out water and trying to sit up.

"Andi?" I asked. She opened her eyes, the eyes that I loved.

"What the hell? Why does my head hurt?" she asked, and then her eyes got wide. "Fucking Luke and Triton!" she screamed.

I nodded, chuckling because she was pretty funny when she freaks out.

"What's so funny?" she asked me.

"You freaking out." I said. She smiled a little, but her smile soon faded.

"It wasn't a dream, my mom being there? Was it?" I shook my head slowly, knowing she was going to be pissed.

**Andi's POV**

Percy shook his head. I couldn't believe it. My mom was in jail for the past year, now she's back, probably more crazy than ever. My head hurt, and then I remembered what Luke did. I tried to stand up, but I fell.

"Damn Luke." I muttered.

"Here, let me help." Percy said. He wrapped his arm around my waist while I put my arm on his shoulder. I looked at the water to see Grover and Poseidon?

"Percy, um, is that your dad and Grover?" I asked. Percy helped me sit down on a rock.

"Yep. Chiron wouldn't let me go alone without them." He said checking my head.

"Andi! You're awake!" Grover said, hugging me.

"Grover, can't breath!" I breathed out.

"Sorry." He said, letting me go.

I touched my head only to realized that the blood was already dry.

"Okay, I have a lot of questions. Question number 1, Why is my mom there?" I asked.

"Apparently, she's a demigod too." Percy answered.

"What?" I yelled, standing up so fast I automatically felt dizzy. I sat down slowly, thinking how could she be a demigod too?

"What, is Hades her father?" I asked.

"Nope." Poseidon said.

"Ares?" I kept guessing. All three of the guys shook their heads. "Tell me then." I said.

"Persephone." Grover said. My mouth dropped open. I didn't expect that.

"How, is that, crazy, drug addict, abusive, slut related to one of the goddesses of beauty?" I got louder at each word, making Grover flinch. I tried to calm my breathing down, but it was impossible. I sat back down, head in hands.

"Andi, that's one of the reasons why Kronos wanted you to join them in the first place." Percy said.

"How'd you know?" I asked. I know Percy can be smart, he's just not bright.

"Um, well if your half-god already, than your grandmother being a goddess would make you ¾ god, wouldn't it?" he said. I still didn't believe him, but I didn't feel well to argue with anybody right now.

After a few hours of Grover wrapping my head in a bandage, Poseidon had to go and so did Grover. Poseidon with trying to stop his evil son, and Grover with the wedding coming up.

Percy and I started making camp at the beach, which didn't turn all that bad. I love the beach and not because my best friend is a kid of Poseidon. The sound of the waves calmed me down, going in the water and you have to try to jump over the waves but then you fall trying to do it. The only thing that made me uneasy was that Triton could pop out of the water and take me away again, and I don't want to go back to the hell ship. I grabbed a blanket, laid it out on the sand, and laid myself down.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked from behind me. He sat down next to me.

"Listening to the waves. The beach isn't just your territory you know." I mocked. I heard him laugh, meaning he's going to try to say a good come back.

"I don't see you breathing underwater, or talking to fish, or willing the waves to do whatever you want." He finally said. Damn, that was a good come back! I smiled, knowing he won the little fight.

"Okay, you win. But I still like the beach." I said. I got up and walked over to the water, far enough so only my feet were in. I closed my eyes just listening to everything around me.

That's when I felt the sand under my feet vibrate or something. I turned around to see Percy trying to push me in the water. I moved to the side and laughed while he landed in the water with a huge splash. When he stood up he wasn't wet, of course.

"Now you're going to get it Andi!" he yelled, coming after me. I yelped and started to run down the shore, only were the water meets the sand then pulls out. I could smell the salty water, best smell in the world.

I started slowing down, and then remembered Percy chasing me. I ran as fast as I could, and turned around to see his face for a moment, but he wasn't there. I felt someone grab my waist, I screamed, hoping it was Percy, not Triton.

"Hey, hey, it's me." Percy came to the front, holding my arms. I sighed in relief; I was safe… for now.

"You okay, you look like you saw a ghost?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Percy's face became serious.

"You thought I was Triton or Luke. Andi, they are far away right now, you're away from them, and you don't have to be scared every second of the day." He explained. I nodded, not really believing that they're far away from us.

We walked back to the blanket. I looked up to see a house, more like a beach house. Percy was already snoring and drooling, so he was asleep. I got up and walked towards the house.

Raise your hand if you've seen those types of horror movies where the girl was told not to go into the closet or room, but she does anyway. And on her way towards that closet or room, you're yelling at the TV "Don't go in there! Don't go in there!"

If you did raise your hand, well you know that situation I'm in. as I got closer to the house, I noticed a sign next to a mailbox. I looked at the sign closely to read what it said. Stupid dyslexia!

"Jackson" I muttered. I looked above it and it said Montauk! We were in Montauk!

I ran over to Percy, who made a huge puddle by his mouth.

"Percy! Percy wake up!" I said. He stirred in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

"Perseus Ryan Jackson, get your ass up!" I yelled. He woke up looking like he just had a heart attack.

"What?" he asked.

"We're at Montauk! Look!" I was happy; it's his family's vacation home. I go with them sometimes, if my mom is drunk enough not to kill me on my way to the door.

We started running toward the house, full of excitement. I was the first one inside, since I knew where Sally (Percy's mom) hid the key. I plopped myself on the couch, sighing in relief. Percy sat down on the kitchen counter. I noticed he was staring out the window, probably looking out for any monsters or douche bags.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. I let it go, considering we just escaped certain death. I got up and grabbed two blankets and two pillows. I handed one of each to Percy and laid down on the couch.

I closed my eyes, only to see the face of my mother. I shifted on the couch, trying to get comfy. I finally fell asleep, but not without having a horrible dream. Did I mention that demigod dreams suck? Yeah, well they do when you're remembering your past!

_I was in my apartment, in my old room. I could hear my mom and Ron fighting. I heard glass shatter, knowing something bad was going to happen, and it involved me. My door was ripped off it's hinges, only to reveal my mom and Ron. Ron grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down onto the floor. They used duct tape to shut me up, and to tie my hands up. My shirt was off, showing the bruises and scars. They were mocking me on how I'll never get out of this life. _

_ I was whipped, kicked, slapped, punched, cut, pushed, etc, everything you can think of happened to me though my life. I was screaming and crying, my clothes shredded. Blood was coming out of my mouth and all of my wounds. Sweat and blood was everywhere. It was very hard to breath. I felt a hand on my throat, trying to kill me. I remember kicking, biting, screaming. I was 8 years old. I was 2 when they started beating me, and almost died if Ms. Jackson didn't come and save me. _

I woke up, hand over my heart, cold sweat on the pillow and the couch. I was breathing heavily, eyes wide. I closed them once and took a deep breath. I got up and walked outside on the porch, hoping Percy was still asleep. Boy was I wrong.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, leaning on the railing. Looking at the ocean. No surprise.

"Bad dream. And it wasn't a demigod dream which is weird." I said. He looked a little worried, but not worried enough to talk about it.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. Shit. I smiled a little, thinking if I should or not. I mean, Percy's been through it all with me, he should know about this.

"It was just, this, um, thing. Like all the times my parents, uh, hit me, came into one dream. And the weird thing was, I felt all the pain all over again." I answered, unsure what I really dreamt of. Percy looked like he was thinking, hard. Then he spoke.

"Maybe it was seeing your mom again. Maybe something in your mind just, snapped and you started remembering all those times of pain." You have to admit, that did sound like a possibility.

"Maybe." I replied. I just couldn't stop thinking what she was doing with Luke and Kronuts (that's my new nickname for Kronos!) in the first place. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Man, I was tired. But I was scared to go to sleep again.

"Let me guess. You're tired but you don't want to go to sleep?" Percy asked. I stared at him in disbelief.

"How-"

"I know you Pige." He smiled, which of course made me smile too because of my nickname.

We walked inside, going upstairs to the three bedrooms that were there. I laid down on the bed, thinking what Percy said. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. I eventually fell asleep without any dreams… what I didn't realize, I was in one.

I woke up with a huge headache. I shook it off, and got out of bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed. I walked downstairs, but on the corner of my eyes, I saw the door that lead to Percy's room was completely off its hinges.

I started to panic, and then started walking toward the room. I pushed the door away with my foot, calling Percy's name.

"Percy? Percy?" I kept calling, when I saw it. A pool of blood on his bed, the sheet and blankets were all twisted up, tangled around one another.

"Shit!" I said, running out of the room and down the stairs.

I grabbed Flame out of my pocket and clicked it. It turned into a 3 foot celestial bronze sword. I held it like I was about to get ready to swing and get a homerun in a baseball game. I followed little spots of blood, hoping it wasn't Percy's.

"Finally we found you." I heard Triton's voice come from behind me. I turned around very slowly, hoping this was a dream, it wasn't. When I turned fully around, I saw Percy all tied up, scratched, beaten, and bleeding from the arm. Luke was holding on to him, making sure he wouldn't escape. Bastards. I kept on a straight face, trying not to show my fear, too bad I epically failed.

Triton walked towards me, taking my sword from my hands. He clicked it and it turned back into a pen. I noticed he was also holding Percy's pen. Well, looks like they're not that dumb after all. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. Then he kissed me! Holy shit! That fucker kissed me!

**Percy's POV **

I watched as Triton pulled Andi closer to him and then he kissed her. And she looked like she wasn't enjoying it. She tried to push away but he was holding her there. When he broke apart he looked at me, like he was very pleased.

"What, are you jealous Percy? Jealous that you never kissed her?" he asked. I wanted to rip his face off, see if any girls liked him then.

He tied Andi's hands behind her back. The door opened to reveal a girl, around the age of 12, with brown hair and red eyes. Yeah, you heard me. Red eyes.

"Luke, we're ready to load." She said.

"Ah, Alice Shan, daughter of Gaea, Titaness of the earth and mother of all titans! Good to see you." Luke said.

"Oh look, Puke has a little girlfriend!" Andi said. I couldn't help but laugh, and then a couple of monsters around us started to laugh too. That's what you get Luke!

"Silence!" Triton yelled. The waves on the beach started coming near us, and we were far away from the water. Triton shoved Andi into a truck and Luke did the same to me. I was sitting next to her while the 2 douches got in the drivers' seat. I took Andi's hand in mine, since they untied us, trying to reassure her that everything will be fine. The problem was, I needed to reassure myself that things will be fine…


	27. Beach house?

**Andi's POV**

We've been driving for what seemed like a century. We kept hitting potholes on the road that made me hit my head on the roof. Finally we stopped, after so many hours.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Percy.

"I don't know." He answered. The doors to the back of the truck flew open to reveal Douche Bag 1 and Douche Bag 2. Luke grabbed Percy while stupid Triton grabbed me.

"Welcome back." He whispered in my ear.

"Bite me." I muttered. I heard him chuckle, like he enjoyed torturing me. They were pushing us through the hallways, down the corridors, back to some hallways, and back through some more corridors. We finally stopped in a room; a room that looked like it was for torture… meaning a dress room. I tried to kick Triton from the back, but I couldn't. Thank gods we walked by, but that didn't mean they weren't going to make me wear slutty outfits.

When we got to the basement, or dungeon, or cell, whatever you prissies want to call them, they tied Percy to the wall. But they took me with them, before we left, the last thing I saw of Percy was his face, the look of We're-so-screwed.

Triton took me to _our _bedroom. He untied me, and then sat me on the bed, him sitting next to me. I turned away from him, not looking at him at all.

"You can't avoid me Andi." He said.

"Want a bet?" I replied with a smirk. He hugged me from behind, his arms around my waist, and started kissing the back of my neck. I gasped, trying to hold in a moan. I bit my bottom lip. His head started going to the front of my neck, now on the side. His hands were rubbing up and down my sides.

He moved to the front of me, still kissing my neck. If he's so obsessed with my neck, he mind as well be a vampire from Twilight. He laid me down on the bed, him on top still kissing me.

He kissed my lips, and then it turned into a make-out session, well, him kissing me but not me kissing him back. I hated this! I shut my eyes tight. He took my hair out of its ponytail, making my long brown hair go everywhere. He was straddling my waist, forcing my hands above my head. He kissed my lips one last time then started going down.

He took my sweatshirt off, showing my v-neck I was wearing, and started kissing my chest. His hands were rubbing the top of my thighs, making me want to moan, again.

Triton finally stopped and looked at the clock and smiled.

"Time for the dinner party. There's a dress in the closet for you." He kissed me one last time, and then left the room. A dress?

I got up and walked to the closet, looking at a black dress with a blue lining. Actually, it was pretty, I just don't wear dresses. I sighed, walking to the bathroom with the dress in my hands.

Then I got an idea, what if I was sick? Nah, to easy to tell. How about… a twin made out of fire?

I smiled to myself, thinking of fire and looking at a mirror at the same time.

In less than a few seconds, I saw myself standing right next to me, in a dress.

"Okay, Andi. What I want you to do is pretend to have dinner with Triton and Luke. Can you do that without getting yourself killed?" I asked it. She nodded, so I figured that was the best answer I would get. I ran out of the room, running down the stairs that lead to the dungeon.

I knocked out the guard that was holding the keys, not that hard, and started looking around for Percy's cell.

"Percy?" I called.

"Andi?" I heard a voice ask.

"No it's Justin Bieber, where are you?" I asked, smirking at my remark.

"Down here." He answered.

I followed the sound of his voice, finding him only a few seconds later. I sighed in relief. I unlocked the cell, then ran in and unlocked him from his hand cuffs.

"Where do we go?" he said, rubbing his wrist from where the cuffs were.

"You don't go anywhere." We turned around to see Luke and Triton standing in front of the cell, with my mother. Oh shit.

**Uh, gods, a little help here! **I thought.

Sadly enough, the gods weren't answering me.

"Andi, if you're going to make a twin out of fire, you at least need to teach it how to speak." My mother said. I just stared at her, thinking how could she do what she did to her own daughter?

"How'd you find her?" I said, making sure the anger in my voice was perfectly clear. Luke smiled that type a smile a girl would fall for in seconds. The smile I wanted to rip off his face.

"We just looked for the prison she was in and busted her out." He replied, making my blood boil.

"Now, since you tried to escape, and didn't succeed, you have to be punished." Triton said, looking at me. My first thought was he was going to rape me or something like that. But no, he lets my mom grab me and Percy, and bring us to the torturing room, not the dress room, a real torture chamber with the whips, knives, and those things you would stretch somebody for punishment. Then I realized what the torture was.

They were setting up, tying Percy to the ground, face first. Triton tied me to a chair while he was going to hold my head so I wouldn't look away. Tears were streaming down my eyes when Percy started to scream in pain.

I tried to shake my head away from Douche Bag's grip but he was way to strong for me. The worse part of this whole thing was my mom was whipping Percy. I started crying, screaming for them to stop, but they didn't listen.

He was bleeding all over. It was a sight that would never get out of my mind, ever. They stopped the whipping, and then started the kicking.

I heard Puke say something like "I've been waiting to do this to you for years!"

I was getting more pissed at each second. I closed my eyes, still hearing the screams of pain, and started to think of fire. Soon, Triton let me go and fell on the floor in the flames I made. Sadly, Luke brought a bucket and threw it at the fire, putting it out with a sizzling noise.

After the punishment, they threw me and Percy into a cell together, in a dark one with no light. I tried to calm my breathing, but I couldn't. I guess I was traumatized by what I saw. I felt like I couldn't breath, my best friend was beaten because of me. I looked over then crawled to Percy who was on the floor in pain.

"Percy, you okay?" I whispered, my voice wouldn't go any louder.

"Yeah, you?" he croaked.

"Yeah." I answered. The tears kept coming like Niagara Falls. I looked around the room, with fire I made in my hands. There was a little mattress, enough for one on the other side of the room. I took a look at him, seeing he was hurt pretty badly, and started dragging him, gently, to the bed.

Once he was on the bed, I sat on one end while he was laying down.

"Why aren't you lying down?" Percy asked me.

"Cause you're the one who's hurt and I'm not." I replied. I found some twigs, ripped pieces of clothing and lit them on fire. I took off my sweatshirt and began to rip it into shreds. I got up and walked over to the other end of the bed, where his head was. I sat him up and sat down and put his head in my lap. I checked his pockets for ambrosia, but there wasn't any.

"Luke took them." Percy said in an annoyed tone. I sighed and started wiping off the blood from his hands, arms, etc. I was wiping the blood and dirt off his face, seeing there was a lot more than I expected. Percy grabbed my hand in his then looked at me.

"This isn't your fault Andi, none of it was." He said. I nodded, letting the tears fall down my face.

He wiped them away with his thumb, trying to cheer me up. I took his hand in mine, squeezing it tight letting him know that I was scared.

"Triton didn't do anything to you, right?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"He only kissed me a lot of times, nothing else." I said.

"That's what you said before. Please Pige; tell me what really happened at camp before he got fake-kidnapped." He begged.

I sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't drop this subject until I told him what really happened.

"After the camp fire one night, I went to the lake with Triton, he kissed me and he said you wouldn't find out anything about it. The day he went missing, we were in the woods talking, he kissed me again and then he got kidnapped. And the worst part was it was a charm that made me fall for him, like the ones that the Aphrodite cabin do to make men fall in love with them. But the day he went missing, the feeling I had the night before went away once I saw him." I explained. Percy looked like he was thinking what happened to me that made the feeling go away.

I looked down, ashamed of what I did. Now that I said it out loud, I felt bad.

"Andi, don't blame yourself, it's his fault, not yours." Percy said. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. I kept wiping the blood off of his face when the door opened.

"Here's your dinner." A voice said, and then the door closed. I got up and grabbed the tray and brought it back. I took a sip out of the cup to realize it was water. My eyes widened.

"Percy, put your hand in the water." I ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's water dummy! It'll heal you. Not that much but at least enough to make you better." I said, moving the cup to him. He shrugged and did what I told him. In less than a few seconds, he was healed.

"Now I can have my legs back." I said, moving my legs to get the blood moving around.

"No, I kind of felt comfy." Percy said, lying back down on my lap.

"Hey!" I whined, laughing.

Percy smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I got you to smile." He whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, his cool fingers tickling my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, pushing him playfully.

"Are you seriously going to sleep on my lap?" I ask.

"Yep, there are no pillows." He replied. I'm in a cell with Percy on my lap. Sounds fun, don't it?

I ruffled his hair to get him annoyed, then leaned my head against the wall and fell asleep, while Percy moved me so I was lying down next to him, his arms wrapping around my waist and his face burying itself in my neck as he fell asleep as well.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in a dark cell, remembering what happened last night. I noticed my arms were wrapped around Andi's body, holding her closed to me. Her face was buried in my chest; the scent of strawberry shampoo filled my nose. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment even though no one was in the same room as us.

Gently I let go of her and stood up while I looked around to see the fire she made was still burning. Cobwebs were everywhere, there were puddles of dirty water around the room, and there were no windows.

I sighed and sat down on the end of the mattress, waiting for Andi to wake up. She looked peaceful when she's asleep, peaceful as in doesn't talk, make sarcastic comments, and stays in one spot instead of moving to one place to another. I saw her stir in her sleep, hoping it wasn't another dream. I saw her eyes flutter open, the look of Where-the-hell-am-I all over her face.

"Morning, I think." I said. It was true, I had no idea if it was morning or not. She smiled and sat up.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Ten minutes." I replied. She groaned. I chuckled, seeing how when she first wakes up she can get annoyed easily.

The door burst open to reveal Triton and Luke. Triton grabbed Andi and Luke grabbed me. Damn, were theses guys working out or something? We were walking; well Andi and I were technically pushed, down a long dark hallway, even longer than the one before.

Luke looked really pissed when he saw that my cuts were gone. Sucks to be you Puke. I was the first to see Andi's mother at the end of the hallway. This is going to be really bad.

"Since you were able to heal yourself, looks like we need to do a worse punishment." She said. (I'm going to call her Dodds, after Mrs. Dodds.) I was kinda scared on what they would do. I saw Triton push Andi forward, closer to her mother.

They pushed both of us in the small, dark room. I was forced to sit down in a chair, then tied to it. I tried so hard to get out, but I wasn't Superman so I was screwed.

I heard a whip crack, my head snapped up with my eyes wide. I looked around to find Andi gagged and tied to the floor. Dodds came out, whip in hand. Adrenaline was pumping through my body at 1000 miles per hour.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. I pulled and tugged at the ropes keeping me in the chair, but it was impossible.

**Gods, a little help here! ** I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted when Triton ripped her shirt off and by the first scream Andi made.

I stopped struggling, wide eyed, staring at what was going on. Dodds whipped her again, but Andi just clenched her jaw, trying not to scream. Tears were streaming down her face, making me want to kill Puke, Triton, and Dodds.

Even though I kept screaming at them to stop, they didn't. They didn't even show an once of mercy. Andi wasn't making any noises at this point which kind of scarred me.

"You see Andromeda," Triton started, taking the whip from Dodds and started whipping Andi himself. Rage flowed through my veins as fire and lava would in a volcano. How did he know her full name? "Perseus can't give you half the thing you want let alone protect you from harm! He's a pathetic excuse to be called a hero, hell even a son of Poseidon!"

He was right.

Triton was actually right about something. Looking at the pained look on my Pige's face made me believe him. I couldn't protect her from Luke or her own mother. I _was _a pathetic hero.

After about five more minutes of whipping, Andi looked like a fire extinguisher. Her body was all red from blood and irritated skin. I was about to yell a lame insult when the wall exploded. Yeah, the wall exploded.

After the fog was gone, I looked to see Grover and Tori standing in the ex-wall way. Grover started playing music on the Reed Pipes, making all three douches fall asleep.

Tori cut me out of the ropes. The first thing I did was run to Andi.

"Andi, Andi wake up. Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Ssup?" she said, before she passed out completely.

"Grover, give me you sweatshirt." I ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause she's practically naked!" I said, trying to get over the fact that all I could see was her black bra. Grover handed me his sweatshirt while I sat Andi up. I wrapped her in the sweatshirt and picked her up bridal style. We all ran out the ex-wall way and out into freedom.

TIME SKIP!

It's been a couple of hours and Andi still hasn't woken up. We made tents somewhere in the woods, since we just came out of a castle, and Grover and Tori went to bed. Did I mention Andi and I are not sharing a tent? But, me being so smart, stayed with her in case she did wake up. The tent was big enough to hold four people.

I was laying down next to her, playing with her hair. Some hair ended up in her face. I gently moved some hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear when she started to wake up. At least I had a few hours of silence!

Her eyes opened, looking around the tent. Then her eyes landed on me.

"Hey." She choked out.

"Hey." I said back.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked.

"In a tent in the woods somewhere." I answered. She tried to sit up, and then muffled a scream of pain.

I gave her some ambrosia and nectar, since that's the only thing I can do right now.

"Why am I wearing a sweatshirt that smells like Grover when he's wet?" she asked. I smiled, wondering how she can make jokes when she's in pain.

"Your wearing his shirt since Triton shredded yours." I replied.

"Hope Triton and Puke die in the deepest pits of Tartarus." She said. You can hear the anger in her voice to believe her.

After a couple minutes of silence, she asked the question I hoped I would never answer.

"My mom, she did this to me again, didn't she?" Her voice was so soft I couldn't even hear her.

"Pige, I really want to say no to that question, but I can't." I said, looking away. I looked back at her, seeing a tear escape her eye.

I laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. In a few seconds, more tears started coming down.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I said. She turned herself around, laying down facing me. She scooted closer, it was cold! I wrapped my arms around her waist again.

"You couldn't stop it. Nobody could." She whispered, about to cry. Her face was in my chest, my shirt getting soaked by her tears. I stroked the back of her head, rubbing her back and being careful.

I kissed the top of her head, wondering how it's only been a year since her mom went to jail. A year isn't that much.

"Pige, she's not going to go near you anymore. At least not as long as I am here." I promised. She shook her head.

"No! It's like the other promise you made me. If you die I'll have no one else. You're the only person who's been there through it all with me, who comforted me when I was sad, who cheered me up, the person I always trusted. I already lost my brothers; I don't need to loose anyone else, especially you."

I stared at her. I never thought what would happen.

"Then I guess I'm not going anywhere." I whispered.

Before she could answer, I grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. Once our lips touched, I felt a wave of electricity run through me. I felt her hands on my chest, her kissing back.

Let me tell you, I could not describe how _good_ it was. Her lips tasted of strawberry and vanilla and were like silk under my chapped lips. Gods, this felt amazing! In the back of my head, while making out with my best friend/ the woman I loved, I kept thinking _Gods, why didn't I think of this a long time ago?_

**Andi's POV**

When Percy's lips met mine all I could think was "Oh my gods!"

I soon felt a wave of electricity go through me. After about two seconds, I started to kiss back.

_About time you kiss this boy, we've been waiting for years! _

**Aphrodite? I'm kinda in the middle of something here.**

My hands were on his chest while his slid down from my head to my waist. He rubbed his hand up and down my sides. The kiss was hungry, but passionate. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I happily said yes by opening my mouth.

Soon I felt his tongue wrestling with mine. Gods, he just tasted so _good. _One of his hands moved to the back of my neck, deepening the kiss.

We finally broke apart after what felt like hours of kissing. We were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Our foreheads were touching, our lips a centimeter apart. I always thought what it would be like to kiss Percy; I just never thought that it would be that good.

"That was-"

"Amazing." I finished for him. He grinned and kissed me again. He rolled on top of me, his arms were next to both sides of my shoulders. My arms went around his neck as our tongues began to dance again. I pulled away (which was a really stupid thing to do) before it got out of control.

"Um, so I have a question." Percy whispered, rolling next to me, both of us on our backs and looking up at the roof of the tent.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who's a better kisser, me or Triton?" he said, smiling. I playfully pushed him with my shoulder while we were both laughing.

"Mmmmmmm…. I think I have to think about that one." I joked. He turned his head to the side, as did mine, and smirked while he kissed me again.

"You. Defiantly you." I whispered when we broke apart. He kissed my forehead as he pulled the cover over the both of us and fell asleep.

TIME SKIP YOU HAPPY PEOPLE! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!

I woke up to the wind. I opened my eyes to see I was in Percy's arms; I was facing him while he was facing me. Then I remembered what happened last night. The kiss. Or should I say kisses.

I sat up, a little sore but alright. I walked, or tripped, out of the tent and sat next to Grover who was putting more wood into the fire.

"Where's Tori?" I asked.

"She went back to camp. I have to go soon too." He answered.

"Aw, why?" I whined while he started laughing.

"Wedding stuff. Oh, by the way. Juniper wants to know if you want to be her maid of honor." He said. I spat my water from my water bottle all over him. "Sorry. What!" I almost yelled.

"Maid of honor." Was all he had to say. "You know, a dress, high heels, make-up." He added.

"Whoa, screw the heels, and make-up. I'll wear the dress." I said.

After about five minutes of Grover laughing about me being maid of honor, I said yes. I know, I'm stupid. Damn, why do I have to wear a dress?

Percy came out of the tent, yawning.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said, laughing.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." He said sarcastically. I chuckled. I stood up, brushing the pine needles of my butt and legs.

"Well I'm going to back up." Then I walked inside the tent.

**Percy's POV**

After Andi went inside the tent I grabbed Grover by the ear and dragged him behind a tree where Andi wouldn't hear us.

"What the hell man?" Grover whined, rubbing his ear.

"Sorry dude. I got some weird news." I started.

"What?" Grover asked.

"I kissed Andi!" I said, putting my head into my hands.

"Whoa baby!" Grover almost yelled. I slapped my hand over his mouth to make him shut up.

"Shut up will you! I don't know why I did but I did!" I said, pulling my hands to fist and smacking my head with them.

"Dude, before you hurt yourself. Okay, so you kissed her. Did she kiss back?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I answered, rubbing my forehead because it hurt from me punching myself.

"What kind of kiss was it? A short sweet one?"

"No! It was a full blown make out session! With tongue!"

"Oh dear Pan! What happened when you kissed her, like what'd it feel like?" he asked. I stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head, thinking about the kiss.

"It felt, awesome. I mean I felt like electricity run through my body. There's like no way to describe how it felt." I said, leaning against a tree smiling like an idiot. Grover just smiled at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus is in love! With Andrea Turner, daughter of Hephaestus!" he said.

"It's not Andrea. It's Andromeda." I corrected. The look of shock covered his face.

"Really? Isn't that weird how Perseus and Andromeda were husband and wife in mythology? Wait, the prophecy!" he yelled.

Again, I covered his mouth.

"Shut up dude!" I said. He nodded, trying to pull my hand away from his face. "And I'm not in love." I lied.

"Oh don't play that trick with me Percy! You go goo-goo eyed every time you see her. You would sacrifice yourself for her, before anyone could touch her! And that little spark in the kiss thing! That's what happens when I kiss Juniper. And look, we're getting married because we love each other! Face it Percy, you love her." He explained. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go. Tell Andi I said bye." With that, he took out a pearl from his pocket and stepped on it. In five second flat, he was gone. His words kept ringing in my head. I closed my eyes and let my mind take over.

I thought about every little thing Andi and I did together since we both could talk. Playing in the mud, jumping over the waves at the beach, playing tag behind trees in preschool, getting expelled from schools together, her waking my lazy ass up in the mornings for school, the day when she found out she was a demigod, us fighting monsters, sword fighting… I could go on forever.

I sighed, thinking Grover was absolutely right.

I, Percy Jackson, was deeply in love with Andi Turner and I always have been.


	28. Go to Greece!

**Andi's POV**

"Percy, where'd Grover go?" I yelled from inside the tent.

"He said he had to go. Wedding stuff." He said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, walking out of the tent.

"You're the maid of honor. Now everyone will see you wearing a dress." He said, smirking. I squinted my eyes at him, letting him know that that's not funny.

"It's funny." He said, like he read my mind. He brushed my shoulder before walking in the tent to pack his things. I walked back in to, looking for my backpack. I grabbed it and started putting water bottles, little bags of ambrosia that Tori and Grover brought, and some nectar.

Percy and I started taking the tent down, which we epically failed at.

"No we take the top of the tent apart first!" he argued.

"No, the bottom!" I said back. Wow, married couple much? Good luck Grover! Anyway, the tent fell on top both of us since we tried to take the top off first. Thanks Perce! We started laughing our asses off.

"Um, where do I get out?" he yelled somewhere on my left.

"I don't know either!" I yelled back. I walked to the middle to find Percy just standing there, looking for an exit.

"Having trouble Casanova?" I asked. He smiled one of those sly smiles.

"I think I'm stuck." I said, trying to get my foot out. I looked down to see it was caught in one of the ropes.

"Here." Percy bent over and tried to untangle my foot from the rope. "What the hell? Okay, I'm going to try to pull you out." He said. I nodded He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled. Good news, I got out, bad news, we fell and Percy fell on top of me.

"How do we always end up in this position?" I asked, giggling. He smiled. I was staring at his lips, he was probably staring at mine. Gods, all I wanted to do was-

"I think we should try to put the tent away." He whispered, only an inch away from my face.

"Huh? Uh yeah." I said. We got up and put the tent away and stuffed it in our backpack.

"So, we know where the trident is." I said. Percy looked excited for a second.

"Where?" he asked.

"Around Triton's neck. Triton somehow made it small and turned it into a necklace." I explained. We started walking to what we think is east. Just so you know, we're somewhere in Washington. Let me tell you, Washington was mostly forest where we were.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"I have no fucking clue." Percy said. I sighed, thinking this was going to take forever. I looked at the map, then my eyes widened.

"Percy! Greece! We need to go to Greece." I said, very excitedly I might add.

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his ears since I probably made him deaf.

"When I was on the ship, I heard Triton talking to Puke about putting the trident where Poseidon is most appreciated. His temple in Greece, every god has one somewhere!" I explained.

"Ooohhh." He said slowly. "And you would know that how?" he added.

"I listen in class; just because we live Greek mythology doesn't mean we don't listen in class." I said. I had no idea where most of that came from.

"Then let's go. How are we going to get there?" he asked.

"Plane. Oh come on, since you saved Olympus Zeus won't try to kill you anymore." I persuaded. He looked uneasy going on a plane, but we had no choice. I noticed Percy was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just noticed your hair's down. Better than a ponytail. It makes you look pretty." He winked at me. I remembered when Triton took my hair out of its ponytail. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, letting me know that I was blushing like crazy.

"So, how much money do we have left?" I asked.

"About $250. Enough for two tickets for a flight to Greece." Percy replied. To be honest, I've never been to Greece. Sad, huh? Well, we'll just see what might happen….

We waited for our plane at the airport, bored out of our minds. From Washington to Greece is a 14 hour flight. What were we supposed to do on a 14 hour flight? I mean, when you have ADHD you need to do something besides sitting in a cramped space between you and the fat-ass snoring dude in front of you.

I was tapping my foot the whole time waiting, you know, the scared of heights thing? The speakers around the room called our plane so we got up and started walking through the doors. On the plane, I was in front of Percy, walking down a narrow aisle that reminded me of a school bus, crowded with kids throwing paper planes around, listening to their I-pods when they're not supposed to, and the kids who chase their science projects down the aisle since they're still alive. Instead, this was crowded with people, all different ages and sizes.

I stopped in front of our seats, hesitating to go in.

"Want me to have the window seat?" Percy asked.

"Yes please." I meakly. He slid past me and sat down next to the window, looking out to see the view. I sat down next to him, waiting for this whole thing to be over. The seat belt light came on, letting us know it was time for take off. After take off, I felt a little nauseous. My foot was tapping again, probably because I was nervous we might crash into a very important building in a huge city just like 9/11.

I felt a hand on my hand. I looked to see Percy with the look of worry all over his face.

"Heights, don't like 'em, never did, never will." I choked each word. He chuckled and squeezed my hand to comfort me.

Okay, just to let you people know we haven't died from a plane crash yet. Percy and I were still bored so we decided to look at the prophecies to see what has happened so far.

"First one. Two years after the Great War. Now." I said.

"Love between fire and water shall soar. Still unknown. The one who was thought to have died…" Percy faltered, trying to figure it out.

"Luke!" we said together. It made sense. We all thought he was dead but he was just faking it the whole time. Douche bag is all I have to say.

"Must be killed by the ones who tried. No freaking clue." I said.

"Sadly-" Percy didn't want to finish that line. He cleared his throat and began reading again.

"Sadly the only daughter of the fire god shall die in the sea god's hands. Got an idea, just not saying it." He said, his voice cracking with each word in both those sentences. I sighed and read the last line to the first prophecy.

"May he only choose between his love and Olympus the world shall turn to sand. Harsh, and don't know." Percy nodded, looking upset. "You okay?" I asked him.

He stared at me then nodded, the kind of nod I knew that meant he was lying.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" I asked again. He looked shocked that I could tell he was lying. He sighed, meaning he gave up.

"The prophecy. That one line with the only daughter of the fire god dying. You're the only daughter of Hephaestus Andi. Ever. In history. And the making it dying in the sea god's hands doesn't help much either." He explained, running a hand through his black hair.

"Percy, always remember that prophecies have double meanings, like the one you got. You thought you were the hero that died but it was really Luke… who then turned against us again." I said, able to hear the own doubtfulness in my voice. I know someone was going to die on this quest, and I'm just hoping it's not Percy.

"Peanuts?" a lady asked us.

"No thank you." I said. The plane shook a little bit, making me want to scream, but I didn't. Percy squeezed my hand again, letting me know that we weren't going to die a stupid plane. I took deep breaths in and out, trying to relax. I closed my eyes, zoning everything else out around me. I soon fell asleep, hoping I wouldn't have a nightmare that would make me do stupid things.

_I was back at camp, looking at a funeral we would hold when some camp member died in battle. I noticed Percy was away from everyone else, crying his eyes out in anger, grief, and longing. I still didn't know what was happening, until I heard some people making speeches. _

"_Andi was tough, willing, daring, sometimes annoying, but she would always be able to make you laugh. She played a big role in this battle between Triton and Luke, or she'd say Puke." I heard some chuckles, but mostly sniffles. I noticed Grover was the one who was talking. _

"_Anyway, we did get the trident. And we lost one heck of a fighter, but we all know Andi will go to Elysium, where all the great heroes go." He walked, or clopped off the stage and sat down next to Juniper. _

_ Grover motioned for Percy to come and speak, but Percy just shook his head, meaning he was too sad to do it. That's when it hit me; I was the one who was dead. I was looking at my own funeral._

_I saw Percy walking away from the whole thing, escaping the whole place. I followed him, knowing he was probably going to the lake. He stopped at the lake, well look at that, I was right! He lied down on the grass, hands over his eyes and face. He was breathing in and out, hard, like he just got out of a fight with a hydra. He sat up, took his shirt of and jumped in the lake, without thinking._

_ The scene changed from looking at the lake to underwater of the lake. I noticed for the first time ever how he looked more… um, muscular. He used to be a scrawny kid to a cute, handsome guy. I'm not saying man because he still needs to mature. He had a six-pack and some mussel on his arms. Not as much as Beckendorf did, but close. _

_ His eyes were red and puffy; his mouth was open as he breathed in and out in shaky breaths. He pulled at his hair, growling in anger while kicking sand from the bottom of the lake and some random plants. _

_ "Why did you have to die Pige? You had so much to live for! Why couldn't it be me instead? Why? WHY?" he screamed in anger, sobbing at the same time. _

I woke up to feel weight on my head. I felt Percy's head on mine. I smiled, thinking I didn't freak out that it could've been Triton or Puke. Then I remembered the dream. I carefully leaned his head against the window, got a piece of paper and a pen out of my backpack, and started writing something that I promised a long time ago.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up only to find myself on Andi's shoulder. I sat up straight and sighed, thinking how we weren't in freaking Greece already! Hey, I'm a very impatient guy, don't judge me!

"Finally he's awake. We're landing in 5 minutes." Andi explained to me. I groaned, not able to wait that long, I just want to get off this plane damnit!

We finally got off the plane around lunch time. Andi said she wasn't hungry and neither was I. We got a cab, yes they have cabs in Greece, and asked them to bring us to the Parthenon.

Athena's temple, great. Athena hates me and Andi, so wish us luck! We arrived there in like ten minutes flat. We weren't really going in; we were just walking to Poseidon's temple. We started walking, bored shitless.

I noticed we were near the ocean, my favorite place in the world besides camp. Just then I saw the temple right in front of us. It was broken down from over 600 years, so there was mostly columns and ruble everywhere. It had one of the most spectacular views of the sea I've ever seen.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Andi nodded in agreement. She walked over to a plaque that had some facts about my dad.

"Percy, you got to look at this. You got way more brothers and sisters than just Triton. There's Triton, Chrysaor, Areion, Polyphemus, the Aloadai, Neleus and Pelias, Nausithoos, Nauplios, Euadne, Orion, and Theseus." She noted. "Oh, and two of them are Pegasi." She added.

"Wow, that's one hell of a family reunion." I stated.

I soon was blinded by a light. I knew right on the dot that it was the god everyone loves… Apollo!

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" Andi asked, you could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Luke got one of the lines of the prophecy messed up, and it's very important. But it's got Poseidon and Hephaestus fighting." He said, worry all over his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Here's how the real thing goes. It's the line with the only daughter of the fire god dying in the sea god's hands." He said.

"Is it bad or good?" I asked, knowing he was going to say no anyway. Being a demigod, nothing really good happens to you besides the monster you killed that just attacked your house.

"Bad, very,very bad. For both of you." Apollo says. I bet the look of confusion was written all over my face because Apollo started saying the line.

"_Sadly, the only daughter of the fire god shall die in the __**son of the sea gods hands**__._"

I looked at Andi who wasn't even showing emotion to this.

I realized I had a 50% chance of killing her, but I would never do that to her, I mean I promised to protect her with my life.

"Triton, he's the only one that would kill both of us." I said. Andi and Apollo looked at me, but Andi was not making eye contact.

"Well, I got to go." Apollo stated.

"Wait, what are my dad and Hephaestus fighting about anyway?" I asked him. He sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"They heard the real line of the prophecy and they're arguing about you're the one that kills Andi." He said, and then he disappeared in a flash of light. Well that made my day, one gods pissed off at me for killing his little girl, in the future, and another god is trying to tell him it's not me. Fun life of a demigod!

But I was mad at the stupid prophecy; I wanted to punch Triton, Puke, and Dodds. I wanted to… change back time to when we didn't have a quest. When we didn't know when anyone was going to die and no one was trying to kill us. I sat down on the ground, leaning on an old pillar.

Andi sat next to me, the look of shock still written across her face.

"Andi everything will be okay, I mean, you did say prophecies have double meanings." I said, doubting everything I was saying. It was like telling a little kid Santa Claus was real, but hell, he could be. I mean the Greek gods are real so why not Santa? I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together. She smiled a little then leaned her head on my shoulder, probably thinking how come this is happening to her. If she asked me, I'll have nothing to say because I don't know either. What did she do to deserve this life, and the beatings, and the unloving mother she had? What did she do deserve all that?

Looks like we'll probably never know. I took a deep breath, thinking about that one line in the prophecy. Makes me feel so special. Not! I felt like everything was my fault.

"This is my fault Andi." I said.

"How is it your fault? Because you're the son of Poseidon? You couldn't control that Percy." She said.

"If Luke and Triton didn't hate me. He wouldn't be going after you."

What the hell was coming out of his mouth? Percy said it was his fault for everything, which it wasn't.

"Percy! Explain to me how this is your fault, which it's not!" I yelled. He turned around and got really close to me.

"If I wasn't around, Luke wouldn't have a reason to hurt you! If I wasn't around, you'd be living, not scared when you're going to die! If I wasn't around Andi, none of this shit wouldn't have happened to you." he said angrily.

Where did this come from, shouldn't he have told me this instead of us fighting?

"Percy, if you weren't around I'd be dead a long time ago. Not from Luke, or from anything demigod related, but from my mother. When you and your mom went to Montauk, I would have the worse beatings that anyone could give me because my mom knew you were gone for the summer, so I was scared when I was going to die. I thought everyday that I was going to die tonight or the next day. So she took the advantage of you not being there and once I almost bleed to death if you didn't come home early. If you weren't around, I wouldn't have been able to stand up for myself. If you weren't there when I found out I was a demigod, I would have been killed by my teacher." I took a breath and continued.

"If you weren't around to comfort me when my brothers died, I would've probably killed myself. If you weren't around Percy Jackson," I paused for affect. "If you weren't around I would be dead." I finished.

For a girl who can kick the shit out of anybody and always makes sarcastic comments, that I admit was pretty deep.

Percy just stared at me, and I stared at him. He slid his bag off his shoulder then walked over to me. He didn't say a word. He grabbed both sides of my face and pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes closed instantly, me wrapping my arms around his neck. This was better than our first kiss. It was passionate still, but this time it was rough and full of heat which made it so much better. Our lips moved together; I even heard him sigh in delight. Or was it me? Who the fuck cared? It just felt too intoxicating, too hypnotizing to stop kissing him. Our lips molded together like they were two puzzle pieces.

He probably put all of his anger into the kiss, grabbing my hips roughly and brought them closer to his. Gods, why didn't we do this years ago? I swear I heard a growl in the back of his throat as he pushed me against one of the old columns of his father's temple. His growl of pleasure made my eyes roll to the back of my head and my legs go weak. It was sexy and I loved it.

He did it again, just to annoy me, and I groaned in anger causing him to chuckle a deep, throaty chuckle. People say angry make-out sessions don't solve a thing or aren't pleasurable. Those people are fucking retarted.

It was damn sexy as Percy pushed me harder into the column behind me, it was damn sexy when he kissed my jaw and neck, sucking on the bottom of my jaw repeatedly, it was damn sexy he shoved his tongue into my mouth, and it was damn _godlike sexy _when I pressed down on his Achilles heel with my fingers and he moaned, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his hip making me moan as well.

His arms moved to my waist while mine were on his neck. I was feeling a little dizzy from the lack of air, but I didn't care. We continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, days even.

Fuck, who cared? I was kissing Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Destroyer of the Evil Titan Lord, and the _fucking hottest_ guys at camp and in our school. The Hero of Olympus, the boy who's been my best friend since birth, is now making out with me. The Fates had to be teasing me but once I felt Percy's soft, tasty, _delicious_ lips on mine, I forgot that there was even other people on the planet.

We broke apart, only letting our foreheads touch. We both were breathing heavily, taking in each other's scent. Of course he smelled like the ocean, son of the sea god people! I smiled a little, blushing like crazy of course. Our hair was messed up, his was messy all the time anyway, our faces were flushed red, and his gorgeous lips plump and red from the make-out.

He slowly grinned, laughing while doing so. He gave me a few pecks on the lips a few times before hugging me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Well it's about time!" I heard some people laughing.

My eyes snapped open. Percy muttered a "Shit" as I jumped down from his waist, almost losing my balance.

We turned around to see the Stoll brothers, Grover, Tori, Molly, Lily, Shelly, Kaytie, and Erin. Well….. Nice surprise while I'm making out with someone, even when that someone's Percy! I saw Percy turn red, so did I probably.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about guys! We just watched you make out for the last ten minutes or so." Shelly said, smiling like it was something to be embarrassed about.

"But we've been waiting for years!" Tori blurted out.

"Um, what are you guys doing here anyways?" I cleared my throat, trying to hide the moan in my throat before we were interrupted.

"Well, we came to help, but we have to leave you guys when we reach Mount Olympus." Travis explained.

"If we reach it without getting killed." Connor muttered, but everyone heard him. We walked near them, the girls and Erin and Grover giving me hugs that could kill me.

We made camp somewhere in the woods, after we took tours of all the gods' temples. My dad's temple… well it really isn't one. It's the town's blacksmith forge, since he's the god of forgery.

When we reached the Aphrodite temple, everyone was laughing, though I knew why. See, when your in something that belongs to the goddess of love, it's like a mistletoe on Christmas, you must show love. So, trying not to embarrass each other, Travis kissed Tori on the cheek, Erin kissed Lily on the cheek, Connor tried to kiss Kaytie full on the lips, but he ended up kissing her cheek, Molly didn't get kissed because she became a Hunter of Artemis.

And guess who I ended up with? Percy kissed me on the cheek too, although everyone was complaining for some face sucking. We ended up making separate camps, one for boys and one for girls.

"No night visits Romeo!" Lily teased Percy.

"Then no night visit Juliet!" Erin yelled back. I smiled, still blushing, so did Percy.

"Can you find somebody else to embarrass?" I complained.

"NO!" everyone said at the same time. We all started cracking up. I walked with the girls to the camp we made. We had our own tents, thank gods because I would kick someone in my sleep sometimes.

"So, what was it like?" Tori asked coming in my tent with all the other girls.

"What?" I asked.

"The kiss dude!" Shelly squealed.

"Oh, um, it was nice." I lied. I had no clue how to describe it. It was, sweet, fierce, firm, passionate, loving, caring, hot, oh, I could go on forever.

"Andi, what was it like dude?" Kaytie said.

"It was… amazing." I said. We decided to call it a night. I went to my tent and covered myself up in the blankets they brought from camp. All I could think about was the kiss. I touched my lips, still having the feeling of Percy's lips on mine. I couldn't stop smiling.

Then I remembered what I said to him before the kiss. All those things I said were true. I wouldn't have lived without him around. I wouldn't have arrived at Camp Half-Blood in time. I wouldn't have fallen in love…

**Percy's POV**

"Dude! Please tell us. The girls can't hear us." Connor begged. Let me tell you what's happening. Once we got into out tents, they all came rushing in mine and asked what the kiss with Andi felt like.

"Fine!" I finally said after so much begging. "It was awesome. That's all I'm telling you." I said, pushing them out of my tent. They all groaned but went to their tents anyway.

"Oh and Perce?" Connor started. "We'll be checking on you in the morning."

I laid down on my sleeping bag, thinking what the kiss actually felt like. Well, it wasn't just a kiss. It was a full blown make-out session that if it didn't stop, well, you know what could've happened.

I remembered what Andi said about what would happen if I wasn't around. To be honest, I never knew what happened when my mom and I left for Montauk and while we were having fun watching movies from Netflix and eating cold pizza, Andi was getting hurt. One day we were on our way home early, but when I went to Andi's room through the window, I saw her bleeding on the floor from a stab wound. I ran to my mom and we brought her to the hospital.

Ever since then we brought Andi with us to Montauk. She was like the daughter my mom never had. I mean, since my mom and Paul had a baby last year, another boy, Andi's been helping out.

They named him Jason, another Greek hero name. Jason's turning two soon. He has my mom's eyes, green, while he has Paul's hair, used to be black. You could say we look alike, but his facial features make him look a lot different, plus he can't breathe underwater.

I tossed and turned all night long, trying to get some sleep but I wasn't succeeding. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see the scene of me and her kissing, I didn't mind it one bit though. I sighed, thinking about the lake that was in front of the campsite. The guys said I couldn't see Andi, they never said I couldn't go in the water.

I ran, or tripped, outside and ran to the lake. I took my shirt off and jumped in the cool, fresh water. I opened my eyes to see lots of fish at the bottom. When I resurfaced, I saw Andi sitting on the grass by her campsite. I smiled to myself, thinking of a plan to scare her, and then I realized if I did, she would scream and everyone will come out thinking it was a monster.

I went underwater and swam to where she was. I resurfaced where she was, seeing that her eyes were closed. I walked to her, sitting quietly next to her, picked a piece of grass, and started tickling her nose.

"What the hell?" she asked, opening her eyes while I was laughing. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I was swimming. You?" I said. She shrugged.

"Getting away from the girls who never shut up." was her reply. I chuckled, lying down next to her.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave your camp?" she asked me.

"Technically we're both in the middle between our camps, so we're good." I said, taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers together again.

For the rest of the night we both just laid there, talking, and staring at the sky, which was filled with stars and that means constellations.

"I should get back to my tent." She said suddenly. I walked her to her tent, and then I saw that the guys were still awake, so I asked her if I could hide. I hid in her tent, lying down next to her with the lights out. The last thing I remember was both of us falling asleep, with Andi in my arms…

ANOTHER TIME SKIPPO!

I woke up in Andi's tent, with her in my arms. I smiled, not wanting to let go. Then I remembered the guys saying they were going to look in my tent to see if I was still there. Shit. I stood up quickly yet quietly, leaned down and kissed Andi on the cheek before I left.

I ran outside, seeing the guys weren't awake yet. I looked at my watch, which said 12:00 pm, and nobody is awake?

I walked in my tent, laying down, and closed my eyes again. Before I knew it, Connor and Travis were jumping on me to get up.

"Wake up dude!" Travis yelled.

"Yeah, you got to finish your quest!" Connor added. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at them. Soon we were having a pillow fight, which I successfully won hands down!

"Winner! Whoo!" I yelled. The Stoll brothers groaned, rubbing their heads where they hit one another.

"Dude, we should wake the girls. It's going to be fun!" Connor persuaded me. Each guy got a tent, but Grover had two since there were more girls than us. Of course the guys made me wake Andi, but I actually volunteered. I went in her tent, waiting to see her sleeping. But when I got in there, she was gone. That would be bad.

"Shit. Guys, she's not in here!" I yell, running out of the tent. They all came out, with confused looks on their faces.

"None?" Erin asked. We all shook our heads, meaning we haven't seen any of the girls, and with Andi as their leader, we could be the targets to a very bad prank.

Soon, we were being pelted with water balloons. Even with the Curse of Achilles, the water balloons stung when they broke against my skin.

"What the hell?" I heard all the guys yell when the water balloon attack was over. I looked up in a tree to see all the girls laughing their asses off, thinking the attack was funny.

"Think you could wake us up?" Andi asked. We all nodded.

"Well, you guys should know by now that Andi here knows all the Stoll brothers tricks, since she helped them with most of them." Molly explained. "Thanks a lot guys." Grover whined at the twins.

The girls climbed down the trees, thinking nothing was going to happen. I looked at the guys, seeing they had a plan for payback. Like most people say, payback's a bitch, which is true.

I saw Connor run for Tori, Travis ran for Lily, Grover ran for Kaytie, Erin ran for Shelby, while Molly sat there and watched the whole thing. I ran for Andi, who was already gone. I looked around to see her running towards the woods.

"Get her Percy!" Connor yelled.

I nodded and started to run. Damn, why does she have to be so fast? I entered the woods, only to see trees and rocks. I walked forward very slowly, thinking she'll pop out at me any second. I grabbed Annabeth's cap from my pocket and put it on. I was now invisible.

I saw her hiding behind a bolder. I smiled to myself, thinking how perfect this plan was. She stood up, the wind was picking up too. Since her hair was down, it was getting spread by the wind. I walked behind her, seeing she still didn't know I was there.

I wrapped my arms around her arms and waist, making sure she couldn't escape. She shrieked, probably scared it would be Triton.

"Got you." I whispered in her ear. She groaned, and then tried to kick me. I was ready for that, so I went to her from the front and started fighting. Not with swords, but the way everybody does with their siblings, or friends. I grabbed both of her hands, one in each of mine, and tried to push her off balance. She tried to do the same, but I was stronger.

"When'd you get strong Percy?" she asked.

"Since puberty!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, you did go through puberty! I didn't notice." She cracked a smile, loosing her footing. I used my right foot to get her off her feet. She landed on the ground, not hard, on her back. I fell on top of her because I'm stupid and I didn't let go when she fell.

I pinned her hands above her head, so she couldn't move. We both were breathing heavily. We just stared at each other, me looking in her brown eyes, while she's looking at my green ones.

"Who won now Pige?" I breathed against her lips.

Our faces were only a centimeter away. Her hands were still pinned above her head when I kissed her. My free hand was on her waist. She was kissing back, which made us continue.

"You don't think they're going to interrupt us again?" I said against her lips.

"Nah. I'm sure they're all doing the same thing." She said against mine, smiling. I laughed and let her hands free, them going around my neck to deepen the kiss. I felt the wave of electricity going through my body, starting at my lips, then through the rest of my body. I smiled into the kiss, thinking we could do this forever. I could spend every minute of everyday kissing the woman underneath me. Her hands knotted in my hair, scraping my scalp which felt _incredible. _

We where so into it, I didn't know we where using tongue until we broke the kiss for air. I kissed her again, but a quick short one. But when I kiss her, I can't have a quick short one. When she pulled me closer by my shirt as I pulled away, I knew she wanted more like I did. I decided to obey her request and kiss her, my mind blurring as our lips connected again. And again. And again, and again a few more times.

I could not get enough of the vanilla/strawberry taste of her lips or the feeling of her tongue dancing with mine. I would've never thought, in a million years, that I would be making out with Andi Turner, daughter of Hephaestus (and Aphrodite in some sense), the most gorgeous girl, no, woman, in the world. I've been in love with this gorgeous creature underneath me for so many years it was a dream come true. You know, minus the fact that we also made out in my dad's temple.

I pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at her. Every time I thought about her and our friendship, I would see the little girl frightened from her mother, eyes widened with fear and new wounds every time I saw her. Now I saw a graceful, (Yeah, right the voice in the back of my mind scoffed) sarcastic, fearless, young woman who was determined to protect anyone she loved with her life as I would.

I kissed her again without hesitating this time, feeling her grin against my lips.

"Oh how sweet." A voice said.

I broke away, so did Andi, but when I looked at her, her eyes were wide with surprise. I looked up to see Triton and Luke with huge smiles on their faces. I stood up then helped Andi stand, since she was in shock.

"Percy! Andi!" I heard the voices of everybody from behind us. Connor, Travis, Grover, Tori, Erin, Molly, Shelby, Kaytie, and Lily stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Triton and Luke.

"What do you want Luke?" Grover bleated.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you all heard the prophecy that Apollo told Andi and Percy?" he asked. They all shook their heads.

"We didn't tell them Luke; they came to us after Apollo left." Andi said in a stern voice.

"Oh, well, you should know I made a slight mistake on the part in the prophecy that said the only daughter of the fire god will die in the sea god's hands. It's actually _Sadly, the only daughter of the fire god will die in the __**son of the sea god's hands**__._" He said. Everyone had a look of shock over their faces.

"I know for a fact that if it comes true, it'll be Triton, not Percy." Andi said. I took one of her hands in mine, to calm her down. I saw everyone took out their swords, or bows and arrows. Molly shot Luke in the stomach, but only to realize that he was a god.

"I wouldn't try to do that kids. You could hurt yourselves." Said a voice from behind the two douches. Dodds came out from behind them, with a evil smirk on her face. I felt my hand go hot. I realized I was still holding on to Andi's hand (which was turning into a fireball), but I didn't let go.

Luke took out his sword, so did Triton. The Dodds did the same thing. Molly, Lily, and Shelby attacked Luke. Erin, Connor, and Travis attacked Triton. Grover and I attacked the monsters that came out from around us. Then I realized Andi was going to attack her mother.

**Andi's POV**

I parried my mother's sword away from my face. I thrusted my sword out and got her in the leg, making her scream in pain.

"Serves you right." I said, making sure the hate in my voice was perfectly clear. She tried to kill me by sticking the weapon in my chest, but I moved and tripped her with my foot. I felt someone knock my sword out of my hands. I turned to see Triton the pervert smiling a seductive smile at me.

"Such a shame we have to kill such a beautiful girl." He said. Everyone stopped fighting to watch what I would do. I just stood there, waiting to hear what he was about to say.

"You know, adoption runs in your family." He added.

"What?" I asked him. I was fucking confused as a blind person in the woods listening for a sound to help him get home.

"Your mother isn't really a demigod, but Persephone adopted her because she could see through the Mist and see cared for the earth." He explained. "Yeah right! If she cared for the earth, why didn't she care for her own daughter? Huh? Tell me that Douche Bag!" I yelled.

"Andi!" I heard Percy yell. I turned a little to see my mother was about to stick her sword through me, but I rolled on the ground making her stick it right next to me in the rough earth.

"Oh, Gaea's going to be pissed at you." I said.

"Andi!" Lily tossed me her bow and arrows.

"What? I suck at archery!" I yell in panic.

"You have nothing else!" she yelled back. I took the arrow and set it in the bow, ready for a shot. My mom was coming at me at full speed. I stretched the string of the bow, getting ready for aim.

I closed my eyes tight, then I let go.

I heard everyone gasp in surprise. I was too scared to even look, but if I accidentally shot Connor or Grover or someone like that, I'll just close them again.

I opened my eyes to see my mom on the ground, with an arrow through her heart. That's how my heart felt ever since I was born. Erin walked up to her, checked her pulse on her neck, and shook his head.

"She's dead." He whispered. I looked around to see Triton and Puke were gone, but all my friends were still here. The sky grew darker then roared with thunder and cackled with lightning. Soon it was pouring rain. It only took me five seconds to get soaked. Of course, Percy didn't get wet one bit.

I smiled, happy that the Underworld will have to deal with her. Percy was shouting in happiness. Soon, everyone else did too. Percy ran to me and even picked me up. I was happy she was dead. I was so happy; I kissed Percy in front of everybody.

They started cheering, well, mostly the guys as the girls did that "AAAWWW" thing.

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist as he lifted me off the ground. We broke away smiling to each other. I couldn't believe it, after 18 years of torture, she's finally gone. Percy put me down and everyone tackled me with a hug.

"Guys, I can't breathe!" I said. I heard more thunder then I looked up to see the sky was pitch black, and it's like the middle of the day.

"What the-" Percy started, but the ground started to shake and crack.

"Looks like Poseidon's very pissed!" Tori yelled.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yell. The ground began to crack open, only to reveal lava and balls of fire.

"Looks like Hephaestus is pissed too!" Connor and Travis said. They looked at each other.

"Stop that! I'm serious!" they said in union.

"Guys, I'm sorry to break up this little brother fest, but there's more important things right now!" Erin yelled.

Soon, there was water coming in different directions.

"What the fuck?" I yell.

"The lakes not even near here!" Molly yelled, very pissed I might add. I shouldn't be talking; we were all pissed and confused. The lava came sipping through the cracks of the earth, while the water was coming towards the lava.

"Percy! You control the water, I control the lava. Everyone else, get in a tree or something!" I ordered. Erin and Grover directed everyone to the thickest tree to hold everyone to watch the show.

Percy tried to make the water stop and go back to wherever it was coming from, but he couldn't. I tried to get the lava and fire to stop, but nothing would help.

"Andi, our dads might be controlling these things! We can't stop what our parents created!" Percy yelled to me. Great, just great! Fan-freaking-tastic! The lava started going down, but left the huge crack in the earth. The water went down too. I looked over the edge of the crack, only to see it hollow, and every hollow crack must lead to the Underworld.

"Percy, we need to go to the Underworld." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We need my brothers' help." I say. Everyone who came down the tree and Percy looked at me confused.

"The prophecy, the one about four souls must try or something like that." I said.

"Oh." They all said in union.

"I don't think you guys need to go to the Underworld." A voice said behind us. I looked only to see the four people I knew I would never see again. Right there in front of me, was Evan, Jake, Sean, and Beckendorf. My brothers were back from the dead.

My mouth dropped open. Grover, as the most huggiest (no it's not a word, I made it up) guy, or satyr, on the planet, ran up and hugged all of them. But the weird thing, they were solid as a normal human. So I'm probably guessing that's what the whole flood/lava and fire balls were for.

I stood up slowly, not thinking about anything. I mean, if your brothers just came back from the dead and were standing right in front of you what would you do? But, since I wasn't thinking of anything to do, I just managed to realize that I ran up to Beckendorf and hugged him. Then I felt the other guys hugging me like they used to. A group hug they called it, but in normal group hugs you're supposed to breath right?

Since these guys are so muscular from working in the forges all day at camp, before they died.

"How'd you guys, you know, get here?" I heard Kaytie ask. I then noticed I was crying. I hated crying. Makes you look like a wimp, but I'm in the arms of my brother who was supposed to be in the same territory as Hades.

"Well, looks like the gods brought us back. Where's Silena?" Evan said. "

Here!" said a voice behind some bushes. Out came Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Since I'm her boyfriend's little sister, or just naturally, she's really nice.

"Permanently? Like, for good?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes. They all nodded their heads, making all the girls squeal, making me deaf. And I just smiled too! The guys hugged me again, laughing that I couldn't breathe.

"So, what's going on with the quest?" Sean asked.

"Who's the evil dude?" Jake added. I gulped, wondering what their reactions might be.

"Luke and Triton." Percy said for me. I turned around and mouthed to him a thank you.

"Who's Triton?" Even asked. Beckendorf sighed and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Poseidon's immortal son. The one who takes over if anything happens to Poseidon." He explained. Evan nodded.

"What'd he do?" Jake asked me.

"Stole his father's trident." I answered. Their eyes went wide, I would too if I was just told this.

"Speaking of immortal sons, or brothers, we had a little surprise at camp." I said.

"Well, Chiron let the all of the immortal siblings of us come to camp for a while. We have on, but it's kind of shocking." I continued. They nodded, wondering where I was going with this.

"Meet Eros, or Erin, our immortal brother. Also son of Aphrodite." I said, pointing to Erin. He waved shyly.

Jake, being the tough macho guy he is, fainted, then woke up again. "That doesn't mean the Aphrodite cabin's like our step-sisters, right?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't." Erin said. Before we could say anything else, Tori screamed on the top of her lungs. I looked around to see Triton and Luke standing on a bolder in front of me.

"What a nice little family reunion! Too bad one of you will be dead in a matter of time. Let me give you a hint, it's Andi." Luke teased. I looked around to see my mother's body gone.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Beckendorf asked.

Triton told him everything, besides the parts where he tried to rape me. My brothers looked pissed.

"You guys really think Percy would be the one to kill me? You've known him for four years before you died!" I said. I clicked Flame, ready to finish this once and for all with Triton and Puke. Triton came off the bolder and tried to strike me with his sword.

"How about we make you a deal?" Triton asked me.

"Depends what the deal is." I replied. He chuckled.

"For a girl, you're just like your father. Anyway, here's the deal. Tomorrow at noon, you and only Percy will come to Olympus and fight us. If you win, you get the trident, but if you lose, you become my wife." He said.

"What happens to Percy?" I asked.

"He dies."

"Of course he does." I muttered.

I looked at everyone, seeing their opinions. Everyone, even Percy, nodded their heads, meaning yes. Triton held his hand out for me to shake. I hesitated, and then I slowly shook his hand.

He smiled that smile that made me want to rip off his face. He disappeared in a flash, so did Puke. I couldn't believe I just made a deal with the devil himself. I walked back to everyone, wondering what they were going to say to me.

"Well, Chiron would want us back by now." Lily said. Soon, everyone was gone, even my brothers. So that just left me and Percy.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked him after we got our sleeping bags ready for bed.

"I don't know. But I'll tell you this, your going to kick Triton's ass and we'll get the trident back." He said. I smiled a little, thinking about the line of the prophecy.

"Hey, don't think about that stupid line. You and I both know that it's not going to happen, because you're a fighter Andi." Percy explained. I looked at him, seeing he wasn't lying or giving me sympathy. He really believed in me. That's why I loved him. My heart fluttered as I admitted I loved him, Aphrodite's voice in my head was saying "I told you!"

"I think we should get to bed, or sleeping bag." I said. He smiled at my lame joke; I thought it was lame too. I laid down on my sleeping bag and fell asleep, thinking what might happen tomorrow. But I probably knew what was going to happen; I saw it in my dream. To explain everything to Percy, I wrote a letter and something else that I've been promising to do for a long, long time…


	29. Prohpecy Comes true!

**Andi's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned, for about most of the night. I would occasionally doze off, but then I'd wake up every hour. I stood up, sick of not able to sleep, and walked away from the camp. I walked and walked until I got to the lake and sat down on the cool grass.

I put my head in my hands, thinking there was no ways to get the trident when it's around Triton's neck and survive.

Damn it was cold out here! I lay down on my stomach on the ground, playing with the water with my finger.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asked. I turned around, seeing Percy sitting down next to me.

"Can't sleep, you?" I said. He smiled, thinking of lousy comeback.

"What do you think will happen if we don't get the trident back?" he asked, changing the subject. I shrugged, not knowing either.

"Don't know, maybe Triton will help Puke bring Kronuts back from the dead real, without all the body possessing." I said. He looked like he was in real, deep thought. Then I remembered something. "Percy, remember when we thought our dad's named us for a reason? What do you think that reason would be now?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe both our dads wanted a kid named something to do with mythology?" he guesses.

"If they wanted to do that, they would've named us Minotaur and Hellhound. Maybe for you, Spongebob." I said laughing. He started to fake laugh. I stood up, going back to the tent when Percy grabbed my waist and tackled me to the ground. I was still laughing the entire time. Percy was literally sitting on me, both legs on each side of my body, and he was smiling an evil smile.

"Don't. You. Dare!" I said. He nodded slowly then started to tickle me.

Then, right while we were outside, it started to pour in rain. We were soaked in less then a minute; yes Percy decided to get wet.

"S-s-stop!" I squealed, laughing my ass off.

"Nope, don't want to!" he said, laughing.

"Percy! Please stop, I'll do anything you want!" I surrendered.

"I thought my name was Spongebob?" he asked.

"Who cares?" I said.

He stopped tickling me, finally. I was breathing hard because he had tickled me for so long. It was still raining of course. Percy was about less than a centimeter from me, driving me crazy.

"Anything I want?" he whispered, his breath smelling like chocolate chip cookies.

I raised my head a little, making our noses touch. Even the simplest touch caused me to crave more.

Looking at him looking down on me with so much love made my heart beat faster. Even through the rain and the lightning, I could see his sea green eyes which were now in-between light and dark. They looked live waves of the ocean, making me feel as if I was actually swimming in the ocean. They looked straight into my eyes, making my mind go hazy.

I pressed our noses closer together, our lips barely touching. He was impatient and untamed, like the ocean itself as he tried to close the gap between us.

"Anything you want." I breathed against his lips. Our foreheads and noses were touching, the contact between our skin felt amazing.

"Kiss me," he mumbled, yet firmly.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and smashed my lips to his.

One of his hands was behind my neck, while the other was on my waist. Our noses kept touching every time we turned our heads. I felt his tongue scrape my lip. I opened my mouth, letting him explore. It was… wonderful. I can't describe this kiss. I forgot about everything around me, the fight with Triton, the whole Prophecy, camp, and even the gods.

I could spend the whole night kissing this handsome man on top of me . . . and that's what we pretty much did.

**On Olympus No dude's POV**

"About time they start dating! Took them long enough!" grumbled Hades, who was just visiting his siblings.

"Well, took us long enough to get some good heroes at camp, but look now!" Athena said. All the gods and goddesses were on Olympus, spying on the two demigods making out.

"At least we're all happy it happened." Aphrodite said cheerfully.

"Not all of us." Ares and Apollo said. Let's just say they both have a crush on the daughter of the fire god.

"Never thought I would say this in my life, and that's a long time, but Jackson's one lucky kid." Ares said.

**Back to Andi's POV**

It was now 11:30 am. We were going to use the pearls to get to Olympus, but the only problem would be, what about the gods? Where will they be? Then again, Puke and Triton did freeze them once, they could so it again. I was packing up for the fight. I was nervous as hell. I mean, sure I fought a god before, but not one that can control water, which is like everywhere around the world!

"Ready?" I asked Percy when he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Not really. You?" Percy asked back. I shook my head, thinking that one of us won't come back. Percy took out two pearls from his pockets and handed one to me. I thought of the Empire State Building and stepped on the pearl, watching the blue smoke swirl around me. I closed my eyes, still hoping this was a dream, bad, with my shitty luck, it was reality. I opened my eyes to see that I was in front of the building, where tourist from all around the world come and see the City that Never Sleeps!

"Shit!" Percy whined, falling on his butt in the process of the pearl transportation thing. I laughed, helping him up. "Not funny." He warned, trying to hide in his laugh. People were looking at us with weird looks, but we didn't care. We walked into the building, fought with the stupid, teenage guy to let us go to the 600th floor, and then went in the elevator. We were passing the 300th floor when I realized we were very close to facing Triton and Puke.

I noticed I was shaking like I was in Antarctica with only a swimsuit on. I felt Percy take my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him, trying to let him know that I'm not scared. That's when the doors opened to reveal the clouds black as night time, the buildings on Olympus were falling to pieces, and water was flooding the place. I squeezed Percy's hand tighter, trying to get out of this nightmare.

"Come on, you and I are going to be fine. Know why?" Percy said. I shook my head, only because I wanted to know what he was about to say.

"Because you're Andi Turner. You're one of the best sword fighters I've ever seen and I know," He said, pulling me close and resting his forehead on mine. "That both of those assholes won't see what's coming to them." He finshed with a big grin on his face. I had to smile. He pulled me into a hug for about five minutes. When we let go, we started to walk towards the biggest building here. We opened the door only to find the gods were gone… again, and Puke and Triton were already there.

"Right on time." Luke said. I took out my pen and clicked it, Percy did the same thing.

"Ready, Puke? Triton?" I asked, twirling my sword around like a piton. They nodded, Luke standing in front of Percy, Triton standing in front of me.

Soon, the battle began. I striked for Triton, but he moved and got my leg. Asshole! I winced, then thrusted my sword at him again, scratching his shirt.

(A/N: 10 minutes later, I suck at describing fight scenes.)

I was breathing hard, Triton was winning. I looked over at Percy to see him kicking Puke's ass. Go Percy!

Triton knocked me to the ground, getting on top of me and knocking all the wind out of my lungs.

"You know, it's such a shame killing such a sexy girl like yourself. Kind of hard for me." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Thank you for that nasty comment. But I realized something, you were right." I said.

"Right about what?" he asked. I kicked him off and sat on him instead. Then I whispered in his ear.

"You were right about me being feisty and not liking you." I got up, and tried to help Percy, but Triton held me back. I started to punch him, kick him, etc. then I saw the trident was still around his neck.

I had to do something. Then I did something that would be utterly disgusting and distracting, I wrapped my hand around his neck, and kissed him.

He kissed back as soon as possible. On the back of his neck, I untied the knot from the string holding the trident. I had it safely in my hands. Before I could back away, Triton pushed me back, unsheathed his sword, and pushed the sword right through my stomach.

**Percy's POV**

I saw the sword go right through Andi's stomach. She gasped, no pain coming to her face whatsoever.

"Andi!" I screamed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when she fell to the floor, bleeding.

"Looks like our work here is done." Luke said, wiping off his hands and disappearing in a flash, so did Triton. I dropped my sword, running to her before it even hit the ground. Blood was everywhere now.

"Andi, come on. Don't die on me now." I begged. She smiled a little, probably thinking of something to say. I grabbed her head gently and put it on my lap. Tears were stinging in my eyes, ready to come pouring out.

"I'm g-going t-t-to be fine. Justa s-scratch." She said, the blood was coming out faster. That's when the tears came.

"Don't leave me Andi, please. Nothing'll be the same." I cried.

"Promise me something, and keep this promise." She said weakly. I nodded, not able to say anything. "Promise me you'll move on, find somebody to love; the kid thing might be still unknown." She said. I chuckled, tears still pouring out.

"Promise me. Don't be depressed because your friend died." She took my hand and hers, intertwining our fingers together. I took her hand and kissed it, letting her know I'll never, in a million years, forget her.

She took something out of her pocket, an envelope with my name written on it. "Read this when in your cabin, alone. It's embarrassing, so if anyone else sees it, I'll haunt you from the Underworld." She said with a small smile.

I took it in my hands, putting it in my back pocket. Her eyes were closing, but I begged her to keep them open. I was caressing her head, trying to keep her alive by my sweatshirt soaking up all her blood.

"I'm sorry Andi." I said.

"F-for what?" she asked.

"For you not able to have a happy life. For not protecting you like I promised." I explained, sniffling.

"Percy, with you around I was always happy. You gave m-me this feeling that I was save with you a-all the time. And I was." She mumbled, her words getting quieter.

"Until now. Pige, please don't leave me. There's so many things I need to say to you." I sobbed harder.

She smiled painfully.

"Guess this would be a g-g-good time to say I've had a huge crush on you since forever huh?"

Woah back up.

"And it wasn't your job to protect me in the first place." She continued. "But, look what I got."

She lifted her hand to show the trident in her hands. It was around a piece of string, just dangling there.

"Oh my gods Andi, you did it." I said.

"Yeah . . . love makes you do crazy things . . . " she kept mumbling. Not even seconds after that, she never spoke again. Never breathed again.

"Andi, you did it. Andi?" I looked to see her eyes closed, her face pale, and her body limp in my hands. "No. No, NO! No, you can't leave me Andi." I cried out.

"Andi, I love you! I've loved you since we were twelve years old and I still do! Please, please come back!" I screamed in pure agony and love. I brought my lips to her now cold ear. "Andi please come back to me. I'll do anything to have you back. Please Andi, I love you." I cried harder just knowing she wasn't going to come back.

Just then all the gods burst through the doors, looking around to see what happened. I put my ear to her chest, looking for a heartbeat. There was none. I tried to give her mouth to mouth, but that wouldn't help.

I heard Aphrodite scream in horror at the sight of the body of Andi on the floor.

"Wake up Andi! You can't be dead." I whispered. I couldn't believe this, my best friend, and now the girl I loved but never told, was dead. Then the prophecy made sense.

_Two years after the great war. _That's now.

_Love between fire and water shall soar. _Me and Andi fell in love.

_The one who was thought to have died. _Luke, who shouldn't be alive at all.

_Must be killed by the ones who tried. _Still unknown, but maybe we kill him for good in the future?

_Sadly, the only daughter of the fire god shall die in the son of the sea god's hands. _Andi dies in my arms after being stabbed by Triton.

_May he only choose between Olympus or his love shall the world turn to sand. _Still don't know.

After they carried her body out, I was told to go back to camp and break the news to Chiron, so he could tell the camp. I know I wouldn't be able to tell them, not even sure I'll be able to speak at the funeral. All I do know, is that when I get home from camp, Andi's not going to be waiting for me. She's not going to make some smartass comeback, not going to be sarcastic, or able to kick my ass at fighting. Because Andi Turner, was gone. She was killed. She was not on earth anymore.

Before I left, I had to watch the gods telling Hephaestus that his daughter was dead.

I've never seen a god cry harder then I did just then.

They had to take him out of the room to the forges, since the room was sound proof. Aphrodite was being calmed down by Athena and Demeter, Ares was even sad!

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the throne room to the room they took her.

"Percy!" I heard my dad's voice, but I ignored it.

I found the room and ran inside, locking the door behind me. I was breathing hard, from all the running. I walked to the bed that had the body of my best friend, who was covered with a blanket so her face wouldn't show.

I carefully tugged the blanket off, so it would just cover her legs. Tears were pouring out again, like they never stopped. I couldn't get the fact that she was dead. I was just waiting for her to sit up and yell "Boo!" and start laughing. But when I tried to listen to her heart, it was dead silent.

I started doing CPR on her, like she was just unconscious. My mind was telling me to save her, trying to get her to breathe again. I started to do mouth to mouth, hoping she would breathe.

"Andi come on! Wake up! You can't be gone; we said we were going to beat him together." I yelled. What made me realize what I did was stupid, seeing the blood on my shirt. It wasn't my blood, but hers. I was never going to hear her voice again, I was never going to see her eyes, the eyes I loved so much. I'm not going to see her beat the crap of Clarisse or make some sarcastic comeback to her enemies. She wasn't going to see her best friend get married, even though she promised him she would be there.

As I did before, I leaned down to her ear. "Come on love, please wake up. I want to hear your voice again, I want to see your gorgeous brown eyes everyday, and I want to hold you in my arms again. I want you to be mine and mine only. Please Pige, for the love of gods, please wake up. For me?"

Silence.

I sobbed even harder than before, the pain in my chest becoming unbearable. She had so much to live for. Finding a man who treats her like royalty, getting married, having kids, growing old and _then _dying in her sleep. But no, the Fates chose to flush all of that down the toilet and cut her string at the age of 17.

I kissed her lips and her forehead, looked at her beautiful face one last time, and brought the blanket back up over her face.

The door burst open, revealing my dad and my… mom?

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I said, wiping my nose with my sleeve. She didn't say anything, but she gave me a hug, letting me cry into her shoulder. "Percy, you should really just go to camp." My dad said. I nodded, looking at my friend for the last time. I left the room with my mom, trying not to collapse crying. I remembered to check my pocket to see if the envelope from Andi was still there. It was the only thing I had left of her, and I plan on reading like she told me to.

**Poseidon cabin**

I was at camp, in my cabin. I just watched Chiron tell the news to the campers, who wanted to kick Luke and Triton's ass as soon as possible like I did. Even Clarisse wanted to kill him, not that she didn't before. All the girls, Tori, Lily, etc, cried as well. Grover and Erin cried, but the saddest thing was seeing Andi's brothers cry. Beckendorf you never see cry. Everyone tried to say sorry to me but I went straight to my cabin. I lay down on my bed, hoping if I fall asleep I would wake up to see her face, smiling, or laughing at me doing something really stupid.

But I couldn't sleep, every time I close my eyes, I see the sword going through her, killing her. I got up, and walked out the door. It was like, 3 in the morning so nobody was awake probably. I ran to the woods, where no one would hear me. I looked for a tree that wasn't a home to a nymph. I started to kick it, punch it, even though it hurt like hell. I did that for about a good five minutes. When I stopped, I dropped to the ground crying. I couldn't get the fact out of my head that this was my fault. Everything was my fault, Triton had made that very clear before. I remembered the letter on my nightstand, the only thing I had left of Andi.

I got up and ran for my cabin. I grabbed the letter off my nightstand, ripping it open. There was two pieces of paper in it. The first one looked like a list. I picked it up and started to read it:

**Percy: Pros and Cons**

**Pros:**

**Good sword fighter**

**Makes me laugh when I'm sad**

**Protective, even when I don't want it!**

**Cute**

**Love his eyes**

**Doesn't act like the Stoll brothers.**

**Not sexist**

**Can kick Puke's ass**

**Awesome powers!**

**Believes in me**

**Trustworthy**

**Honest**

**Love his smile**

**Cons:**

**Can be annoying at times**

**Overprotective**

**Sucks at singing**

**Can't dance either**

**His ego**

**Always throws me into a lake, river, pool, anything with water**

**He makes me love him… more than a friend.**

I reread the last one about 10 times. I took out the letter, hoping it's not going to be a cheesy will like in the movies. Boy was I wrong.

_Dear Percy,_

_ If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. If your wondering how I know that is when I fell asleep on the plane, I saw what was going to happen. My funeral, the way I died, well, not that but I saw the funeral. Don't be crying over me 24/7 because I will come back from the Underworld and haunt you, see if you're crying then. _

_ I'm hoping you'll keep that promise you made me, yes I planned the whole thing, beside the way I died. Try to live again, don't be one of those depressed people on movies that lost a loved one. Tell Grover I'm sorry that I couldn't see him get married; tell Juniper I'm sorry too. Tell the girls I'll miss them; tell Erin that he was fun to have around. The Stoll brothers, tell them not to mess up any dates with girls, or they'll get their asses kicked. _

_ And you, there's so much to say, but you'll probably be waking up soon in the seat next to me. It's not your fault that I died, so stop blaming yourself. I'll remember the days at Montauk, getting kicked out of the same schools together, trying to drown each other at the beach, which I couldn't do, the time you tried to cook and I pretended to choke. People always told me how we'd be perfect for each other. To be honest, I'm starting to believe it. Even the gods think we should be dating! _

_ I never thought I would say this through a letter, but, I love you Percy. I always have and always will. And I don't mean like a brother, or family, like boyfriend and girlfriend love. Remember the first night this whole Luke's back thing started? How the prophecy was in my dream? Well, I didn't tell you the whole thing. Luke said he was going to kidnap me, did it, and you would come since you loved me. That was way before I even believed I loved you. I didn't want to believe that you loved me because it would ruin our friendship that we shared for 18 years! I hope you remember all the fun times we had, weird memories, etc. Hope you never forget me; just don't think about me all the time._

_ Love,_

_ Andi Turner_

_P.S.~ I wouldn't mind being married to you._

I looked at the bottom to see the picture of me and her dancing in our wedding clothes when we were six. I was crying again, knowing I wasn't the only one in love. I never even told her, but she told me through a letter. I soon fell asleep, thinking about our first kiss, with the letter in my hands…

It's two weeks since she died; the funeral was a week ago. I didn't say anything; nobody said anything either, besides Grover, Erin, and Molly. Right now, I'm walking in the woods, bored as shit. I haven't spoken to anybody at all, I've been mostly locked in my cabin, knowing she's not going to be anywhere in the world, no matter how many times I look for her.

I sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree that had a little river in front of it. I closed my eyes, only to see hers staring back at me. I opened them in a blink of an eye, hoping these pictures would just go away. I sighed, hearing footsteps behind me. I looked to it was my dad, in teenager form.

"Wow, dad." I said. He chuckled, turning into a 40 year old. Now I feel better, knowing my dad wasn't the same age as me.

"You feeling alright? You know, about-" Before he could even finish I said "Yeah, I'm doing a little better."

I looked down at my hands, trying not to speak again.

"Percy, you know she would want you to move on, not being depressed the whole time." My dad started.

"I know! It's, just, she's hard to forget." I stammered. As my dad, he knew what was really going on. If Zeus can make a rule that the gods can't see their children, why can't he make them not embarrass their children?

"You love her? Don't you?" he asked.

"More than anything." I whispered, wishing she was here next to me.

"Tell me about her. What was she like?" he asked. He was doing something, I just couldn't figure out what.

Just knowing what I was going to say makes me smile.

"She was cute, smart, funny, sarcastic, annoying, goofy, gentle, kind, she handled kids very well, and she was beautiful. I could go on forever." I explained. My dad gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"That's how I feel about your mother." He said.

"Wait, you still-"

"Love her, yes I do." He answered before I could finish my question. I looked down again, thinking.

"What's wrong Percy?" my dad asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I never told her I loved her. She died before I could." I said.

"Well, at least you kissed her before she did." He said. I stared at him in shock and he started laughing.

"How'd you know?" I was really scared what the answer was.

"Aphrodite has this little T.V that shows the people she wants to see. Plus, the gods were curious." He explained, winking at me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, wondering what they must've said on Olympus.

"And you tell us not to eavesdrop." I said. He chuckled again, probably thinking what else to say that can help his little plan.

"Well, I do have a surprise for you, but I'll have to leave before I can give it to you." He says.

"Why?" I asked. He stared at me for a couple of seconds, and then started to speak again.

"You might want to stand up. And, when I'm gone, keep your eyes on that tree over there." You see, I'm not 8 anymore, so when he says there's a surprise for me, I don't jump up and down, begging "What is it? What is it?" Instead, I stood up, and watched my dad go, and stared at the tree.

Let me tell you, do not just stand in front of a tree, just staring at it. It's boring as hell! And when you have ADHD, it makes it a lot worse. I was ready to leave after about five minutes. I was about to leave when I saw somebody walk out from behind the tree. It was a girl, around my age, with brown wavy hair with little white beads spread around it. Her hair was down, not in a ponytail, and she was wearing a white dress. She looked familiar; I just couldn't tell who she was. I looked at her face more carefully. She had brown eyes, with no other color at all. They kind of remind me of…

"Andi?" I whispered, not believing what I was seeing

"Took you long enough Casanova." She said, running to me and giving me a hug.

I didn't know what to do besides wrapping my arms around her and hug her back.

"But how?" I asked. "The gods like to watch demigods fall in love I'm guessing." She said. I looked at her face again, seeing she was crying, which, of course, made me tear up too.

"Is somebody crying?" she asked, teasing me.

"What? Me cry, that's funny." I lied. Suddenly I pulled her closer, digging my nose into her hair, memorizing the scent of roses in her hair.

"I missed you so, so much." I choked back a sob.

"I missed you too." She replied back.

"You ever do that again I'm going to bring you back myself and kill you again." I muttered as she laughed.

Then I remembered she was wearing a dress.

"You know you're wearing a dress, right?" I asked, my forehead touching hers. She lifted her dress up to her ankles, showing me she was wearing pants underneath.

"Never let Aphrodite dress you." She said. I laughed, knowing it was the same Andi that I loved since I was twelve.

Surprising her, I grabbed both sides of her face and crashed my lips against hers. I was so happy I picked her up and even spun her around a few times. I didn't even break the kiss once to put her down. Hell, I didn't break the kiss once for a good 6 or 7 minutes! When we did break apart, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over to see Grover and the rest of everybody. I hid Andi behind me, going to surprise them like my dad did to me.

"Hey Percy. Look, Capture the Flag will be starting soon." Tori said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Holy Zeus, it talks!" Connor yelled, hiding behind Tori for dramatic effect. I looked behind me to find Andi just . . . gone. Had her coming back been all a dream? Was I hallucinating?

I turned back to everyone to see Andi hiding behind them. I was laughing my ass off in my mind, seeing what they might do.

"BOO!" Andi yelled, making everyone scream. I swear Connor and Travis jumped 10ft in the air. When they saw who scared them, their mouths dropped.

"Holy Hera." Kaytie said. Soon I couldn't see her because everyone tackled her in a hug. Well, Grover mostly did.

"I'm going to say this again. Get off you bonies!" Andi said. Everyone laughed, but mostly crying too.

"Damn! She's wearing a dress!" Erin said.

"Shut up!" she nudged him in the ribs, making him push her back.

**Wedding Day**

"Dude, stop worrying, or your going to faint… again." Nico said, holding Grover's shoulders to calm him down.

"Okay, let's see you get married and not be nervous." Grover said. I chuckled, watching these two bozos fight. I apparently have to be the best man, while Nico was, well, another guy wearing a tux.

"Guys, let's just get this over with." I said, stepping between them.

"Fine." They said at the same time.

I walked to the room where I was hoping to tie my tie. Haha. After about 30 tries, I successfully… failed. I heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Grover.

"Hey." Andi said.

"Hey. Let me guess, hiding from the Aphrodite cabin?" I guessed.

"Yes. Damn, do those girls ever stop talking?" she asked.

"Nope. Can you help me with this?" I said, holding up my tie. She walked over to me, not wearing her dress yet. "Why aren't you all dressed up?" I asked.

"They're working on the bride first. Me last. Thank gods!" she said, tying my tie.

When she was done, she turned to leave when I grabbed her arm.

"Good luck being smothered to death." I said, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I can tie that tie tighter around your neck you know." She said. Before she could go, I pulled her close to me and kissed her. When we broke apart she left without another word, her face red. I smiled to myself, getting ready for the wedding.

**After the wedding ceremony. Now the party! Whoo!**

"Congrats dude!" I said to Grover.

"Thanks man, looking for Andi?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He started laughing, maybe because I was blushing.

"N-no, yes. You know where she is?" I asked. He stood on his tippy- hooves, and looked over the crowd.

"There, by the girls." He said.

"Thanks man." I said, walking towards her.

(A/N: That part had no meaning….. XD)

**Andi's POV (Finally!)**

I was wearing a dress… again. This time I wasn't wearing pants underneath, but I did wear high-tops instead of high heels. I was talking to the girls, who wouldn't shut up even if the world was about to end, when I felt a hand take mine.

"Hi, do you guys mind if I talk to Andi for a moment?" Percy asked. They shook their heads, smiling. When we were far enough for them not to hear us, I said,

"Thank you for getting me out of that hellhole." Percy laughed, making me follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He says, smiling. I smiled back, tripping over my dress on the way. When we stopped, we were at a little entrance to the woods, there was a stone path. You couldn't see the people at the party, but you could hear the music. I swear I heard someone yell "Play Justin Bieber!" Then I heard a lot of "Hell no!" Soon, "You Belong with me" by Taylor Swift came on.

"Grover." Percy and I said in union. We know Grover loves this song.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. I nodded, taking his hand and wrapping one arm around his neck while one of his arms wrapped around my waist. Just to let you people know, we both suck at dancing so I'm going to skip all of the parts where we step on each others feet. "Don't forget" by Demi Lovato was playing, so it was slow.

"So, tell me why you brought me here." I said.

"Well, I wanted to talk, about… us." He said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"I read the letter you know." Percy said. I looked at him; I thought he wasn't going to read the letter at all.

"To be honest I thought you were going to shred it or something." I replied, feeling the blush come to my cheeks.

"Is someone blushing?" Percy teased me.

"Me? Blushing? Psh, no." I lied.

"Then why'd you say so in the letter?" he asked, teasing me. He was smiling because he knew he won.

"Say what?" I said.

"You love me." He sang. He kept repeating it over and over until I shut him up. I kissed him. His arms wrapped around me slowly, while our lips moved in sync. He deepened the kiss by leaning me against the tree so we were smashed together. My arms were around his neck, never wanting to stop.

We broke apart breathing heavily.

"I guess what everyone said was true." He whispered.

"What's that?" I asked. He kissed me again.

"You belong with me." He sang against my lips. And at that moment, I realized I did. He belonged with me, and I belonged with him. Be broke away, our foreheads touching.

"I love you Andi." Percy said.

I smiled, and said "I love you too."

Maybe Aphrodite was right, we do find love at the weirdest of times, just takes us a while to figure them out…

**SSSSOOOOOO….this story is done. The sequel will be out soon. It's called "A Thousand Years." Lots of twist and turns. Thank you for all of the reviews!**


End file.
